Thor
by Coulson is a Beast
Summary: The story of two brothers who will take two different paths. One will be humbled the other will learn the truth. Set in my version of the marvel universe check my profile for other Marvel stories down the road
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Despite my best offer of all the money I had Marvel would not sell me the rights so yeah I own nothing. But I will keep trying I promise.**

Prologue

24 Years Ago

A burning streak of fire streaks across the night sky in a small town in the state of Kansas. A small six year old little girl named Jane Foster was sitting on the roof of her home with her father and was watching the spectacle in amazement. "That's a shooting star" her father tells her. Craig Foster was a mechanic at the local garage in town and was still dressed in his work coverall and it was stained beyond repair with motor oil from the 1988 Chevy Corvette he was fixing earlier in the day.

"Wow" muttered Jane completely affixed with the shooting star blazing beautifully across the starry sky. She always loved to sit on the roof and watch the stars until it was time for bed.

"You're supposed to make a wish you know" her father stated looking down at her to his right. He saw Jane's eyes widen and light up as if it were Christmas morning. She looked shocked and excited by the prospect of a wish just like most children would. Her father leaned down to her level and said "One wish for one shooting star". Jane closed her eyes tighter than she ever had before and thought long and hard about her wish until she finally opened them and smiled at her father. "So what did you wish for?" he asked.

Jane gasped loudly and nearly shouted at her father "I can't tell you or it won't come true just like birthday wishes". She looked and saw that playful grin her father always wore when she made him laugh. She huffed in response and crossed her arms across her chest in a mock pout.

"Okay I get it I won't ask again" he said while chuckling. They sat in silence for another twenty minutes before Jane's mother; Diane called to her to get ready for bed. The father-daughter team climbed in the window and walked down the hall to her room where she would be put to rest until school the next morning. As he tucked her in Craig noticed that Jane was giggling an awful lot. "What" he asked.

"Still want to know what my wish was" she asked while hiding her mouth under the blanket on her bed.

"I thought you said you couldn't tell anyone or it wouldn't come true" he stated with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well as long as you promise not to tell anyone I can tell you" she quickly said almost as if whispering it so the wish gods would not take away her one wish. Craig leaned down so Jane could whisper into his ear what her wish was. She was so excited that she repeated herself to make sure he got every part of her wish right. He turned out her light and began moving towards the hallway. At the door he turned to look at his daughter she had the soft brunette hair color and delicate light skin that always burned in the summer that her mother had and he smiled knowing that she was going to be absolutely breathtaking as she aged. He walked to his own bedroom where is wife Diane Foster was already laid down and ready to fall into a deep slumber that she would definitely need considering her job as a nurse at the local hospital.

"What were you and Jane laughing about" she asked obviously having heard the two as they moving to Jane's room.

"She saw her first shooting star tonight and made first wish too" Craig replied while changing into his pajamas.

"What did she wish for" she asked innocently knowing full well that Craig would tell her giving his inability to keep anything to himself in the long run.

He moved to her side and looked around almost as if looking for a spy that would sprint and tell Jane he spilled her wish to her mother and leaned down so he could whisper into Diane's ear. "She wished that she could catch a shooting star". He got up and finished changing into his pajamas and laid down next to his wife who was turning off the lamp on her side of the bed.

"She is so smart that it would not shock me one bit if one day she did catch one" Diane stated as she settled in for some much needed rest.

The couple laid and Craig simply said "Yes she will" as he drifted off to his own dreams.

Countless number of years ago

Thor sprinted from his room and was headed straight for the throne room after being informed by a servant that his mother had just given birth to a boy. Thor could not ever remembering hearing news of his mother having a baby or even her getting bigger as other mothers had when they were having a baby, but he did not care for now he was a big brother and nothing would curb his excitement. He was going through all the things he wanted to teach his brother when he became old enough to understand. He rounded the corner and headed straight for the throne room doors. His father Odin had just returned yesterday from the war with Jotunheim. "What luck he returned when he did" Thor thought and he reached the doors and opened them and found the throne room to be empty aside from the occasional healer passing through from checking on his new baby brother. He sprinted toward the large golden double doors that were located in the back of the throne room where his parent's room was located and started walking when he got about half way in order to look somewhat presentable when he entered the chambers of the king of Asgard. When he neared the golden doors opened and his father Odin stood in the doorway and stared at his first born son. Odin was tall and bulky and now had an eye patch that hid the damaged eye that was lost during the battle against Laufey the king of Jotunheim. Odin's stare was stern and seemed to be studying Thor from top to bottom. Thor was panting having run from the other side of the castle. Odin's gaze softened and he beckoned Thor to enter the room. Thor smiled and ran into the room where his new brother was being held by his mother Frigga. Frigga was lying in her bed with the baby in her arms as Thor approached. He came to a stop directly next to the bed but was too short to get a good look at his brother. Odin then lifted Thor onto his shoulders so he could see the newest Odinson.

Frigga could see the excitement in Thor's eyes as he looked from her husband's shoulders. "Thor, meet your baby brother Loki" she said, her voice was as fluid and sweet to Thor's ears.

Thor leaned down and whispered "Hello Loki I'm Thor your big brother". Loki had dark hair and a very pale complexion and still had his eye's closed when he began to cry. "It's okay little brother you need not worry about anything for I am here to protect you from any creature or magic that may befall you, we will be the great heroes of Asgard one day Loki and we will be remembered forever" Thor whispered as his brother opened his eyes and began to laugh. Thor then saw for the first time the greenest set of eyes he had ever seen.

.


	2. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to those who favorited this thing just after the prologue, you guys made my day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing**

Thor awoke from his dream about the night that Loki born, that night was still vivid as if it had happened yesterday, "How long has it been?" he asked himself. Thor rose from his slumber rubbing his eyes and peered over to his left to see the Valkyrie he had picked up on his way from the feast the previous night. He sighed and stood next to the bed and stretched himself out. He dressed in his regular armor attire and donned his red cape and headed for his breakfast. He instructed the servant that was outside his chambers to send the Valkyrie on her way when she awoke and too make sure she was gone by the time Thor returned. Thor had grown a lot since the day Loki was born; he had grown taller than Odin and had all the strength and bulk that was even large by Asgardian standards, His flowing shoulder length blonde hair was also the norm for most Asgardian's. He walked into the great hall and was met with cheers of admiration and love by the people who were waiting for him to show up before they began to eat breakfast. The hall had long tables spread out to make several rows that led to the head table. He smiled widely as he raised his right hand and waved to the people which led to more cheers. He looked forward and saw the head table where he would sit with the rest of the royal family. Odin was dead center on the head table he was still large and bulky not to mention he was considered the most powerful being in all of the nine realms. Frigga his mother sat to Odin's left, she was stunning compared to most Asgardian's with aging blonde hair she wore her red dress that she usually did. The seat to Frigga's left was occupied by his little brother Loki; Loki was nowhere near the Asgardian view of normal. He was thin and lanky with jet black hair that he usually kept slicked back it was not quite to his shoulders yet but it would soon and then it would begin to curl. Loki was wearing a green tunic with black pants and a black undershirt. Thor sat down to Odin's right and the food was served to everyone.

"How was your rest my son?" asked Odin once the room had exploded with chatter amongst everyone.

"Very well Father" replied Thor. Loki chuckled down the table at Thor's answer. Thor peered down the table with a quizzical look on his face and saw Loki's patented smirk.

"Based on who was with you when you retired to your chambers last night I wouldn't think you got much rest" Loki called down the table to Thor. Thor shook his head and opened his mouth to reply, Odin banged his cup on the table to get their attention.

"Enough of this talk" he stated coldly. Thor frowned and sat back defeated and Loki smiled even wider. "Are you prepared for later my son?" Odin asked Thor.

"Yes Father the demonstration with Sif and warriors three is ready to go. I just hope to find a worthy challenger today" Thor stated knowing full well that only one could possibly challenge him at all even if he knew that person would never wish to fight him in the arena.

"I hope as well son I do not wish to see you become soft in the days of peace and tranquility" Odin stated.

Loki scoffed under his breath at this statement "As if Thor could ever go soft" he thought to himself. The rest of the meal went without much happening aside from Thor telling a story of how he defeated a camp of dwarves single handedly. After the meal everyone went about their normal duties, today that meant Thor would be meeting Sif and the warriors three in the training ground. Sif and warriors three were already waiting for Thor when he arrived; Hogun was the first he saw. Hogun was the shortest of the group and was also the most serious of them. He had similar hair length to Thor's but his was black and he kept it in a small pony tail that was almost barely visible. Many believed that Hogun and in fact never smiled and would never be caught doing so. Next was Fandral the most confident of the warriors three and was average size for an Asgardian and had a brown tint to his blonde hair. Fandral also had the most interesting choice of facial hair sporting a large mustache and patch of hair on the center of his chin. Fandral was quite the ladies' man and often had wagers with Thor over the new Valkyrie recruits, which Thor won most of the time. The final member of the warriors three was Volstagg who was nearly as tall as Odin and had fiery red hair and had a beard that nearly reached his waist. He was very large and could eat more than anyone, even Thor could not eat as much as Volstagg could eat. Thor greeted his friends as they approached and looked into the ring and saw the shield maiden of Asgard.

Sif was beautiful and radiant by not only Asgardian standards but the standards of all of the nine realms. She had perfect skin and had long black hair, her hair at one time was the most beautiful of blondes but Loki played a trick one day and cut her hair off, Loki did replace the hair but it never grew blonde again instead donning the same black hair that Loki did. "So planning on actually training today" Sif asked coyly as Thor entered the training ring. Everyone knew that Sif was in love with Thor, though neither never really acted on that information. Many believed that it would only be a matter of time before they would be seen as a couple and eventually marry. Thor laughed and took a stance opposite of Sif. They all began to spar and none noticed the deep green eyes that were spying upon them.

Loki watched his brother and his friends spar from a distance. He had no time to play with war games with Thor and the others right now. He had business that needed tending too in Svartalfheim. In a blink of an eye Loki disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything but I will keep trying I promise**

Loki opened his eyes to find the rain forest landscape of Svartalfheim, the home of the dark elves. Svartalfheim was not a safe place for most Asgardian's; of course Loki is not most Asgardian's. He looked forward and saw a large iron building that stuck out like a sore thumb in the environment. The building was the home of the leader of the rock trolls, Ulik. Loki approached Ulik's lair and saw the guards straighten up as he approached. He strode pass them and noticed that they never took their eyes off of him. Loki smirked and suppressed a chuckle. He knew that nobody really trusted him except maybe Thor, a fact that Loki took advantage of many times. Loki entered into the rotunda of the building where Ulik would often be found. He found Ulik in his regular position of slumping in a chair that Loki assumed was supposed to be a throne of some kind. Loki always had to make sure he did not lose his lunch every time he went to speak with Ulik. Ulik was large, fat, and very stupid, he had scraggly facial hair and his skin color closely resembled green vomit not to mention the fact that he had a tendency to drool when he spoke. "Well, well, well look who has graced us with his presence" Ulik snorted while his drool dripped down to the floor.

Loki stood in the center of the rotunda now and was looking around the room as Ulik stood from his chair and began walking towards him. "Yes not every day a group of trolls get a peaceful visit from a god" Loki stated as Ulik began to walk circles around him.

"What do you want god of mischief" Ulik quickly said obviously not enjoying the fact that Loki was in his lair.

"What? Can't I just drop by and say hello" Loki replied. Ulik appeared to be pondering if that was why Loki had come. Loki laughed inside at how stupid Ulik truly was. "Actually I have a proposition for you".

Ulik narrowed his eyes at Loki "The last proposition you had for us nearly got all my followers wiped out" Ulik snorted. Ulik's nose began run and drool fell right next to Loki's boot. Loki knew that Ulik was right about that particular blunder he had informed Ulik of a trading caravan that was supposed to be unguarded but Odin had changed his plans and decided to send Thor to keep an eye on it. Thor then proceeded to obliterate Ulik's forces; Thor's antics did not seem to hinder Ulik's numbers based on how many trolls Loki was seeing in the building but also those who were outside when he came in.

"Yes, well Odin changed it up on me at the last second. Your attacks on the caravans from Asgard are getting more and more attention from the All-father" explained Loki making a point to keep himself from being covered in Ulik's spit or snot. Loki turned to look Ulik in the eye "This time he will send Thor, Sif, and the warriors three to guard the caravan but I can give you an advantage, one that my dear brother won't see coming." Loki smirked as he spoke and explained his plan to Ulik. Loki knew once he saw the yellow teeth of Ulik through the troll's smile that Ulik was definitely agree to take part in his plot. Loki turned to leave wishing to spend as little time as he needed with the grotesque waste of matter that was Ulik. He then felt the sweaty vomit green hand grasp his shoulder.

"I have a question" Ulik said with a very serious look on his face. Loki sighed with frustration; he had explained every detail slowly and clearly just to make sure that Ulik understood everything it entailed. Loki reluctantly turned to face Ulik. "Why do you want your brother dead?" Loki nearly laughed in Ulik's face but he was able to contain himself. Loki knew that most of the beings that he had dealings with thought he wanted Thor dead. Did he want Thor to suffer obnoxious amounts of pain caused by bodily injury? Yes but he did not want Thor dead. However allowing others to believe that he wanted his brother dead was too advantageous to his cause.

"With Thor gone I will inherit the throne of Asgard" Loki lied. Ulik nodded his head believing Loki. A simple lie like that could fool Ulik but Loki knew it would not fool the more intelligent beings he used to meet his ends. Loki made a note to think of a better lie to tell in case others asked. If Ulik was thinking about it enough to ask then others were probably already had theories as to why Loki would want Thor dead. "Just stick to the plan Ulik and you will have Thor all to yourself" Loki stated before disappearing from Ulik's side.

Loki reappeared in his chambers in Asgard and sighed, it was nearly time for Thor to enter the arena with Sif and the warriors three. He had finished all the work he needed too to execute his plan so he decided to head for the arena to watch the demonstration or at least that is what Thor and others called it. Loki left his chambers and headed for the arena.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jane Foster sat at her desk and stared at a computer screen in her so called lab in New Mexico, it was monitoring the night sky for any changes of any type, but as usual nothing was happening. She was stunningly beautiful, she was average height with flowing brunette hair. Jane was an astrophysicist and it had been a long time since she made any sort of actual progress, of course her work had taken a sharp left turn two months ago when she witnessed an unbelievable anomaly. The anomaly was the northern lights being in the middle of the New Mexico desert. It was late she hadn't looked at the clock recently but knew it had to be since her college student intern was sleeping on the small couch they kept in the lab. Jane looked over to her mentor Erik Selvig's desk so she could see the analog clock that he kept on his desk because he felt that young people trusted computers too much, the clock read two in the morning. Jane let out and exhaustive sigh and rubbed her eyes.

Jane decided it was time to call it a day and walked over to her intern on the couch. "Darcy, wake up. I don't want to hear you complain about being sore from sleeping on the couch all day tomorrow like you did last week."

Darcy stirred with a groan and looked around groggily taking in her surroundings. Jane grabbed her hand and guided her out of the building to her camper. Darcy was very short, she had hair that was a darker brunette color than Jane had and she wore black rimmed glasses. Darcy was not completely awake since Jane literally had to take Darcy by the hand guide her all the way into her camper and on to her bed. Darcy mumbled something as Jane exited and began walking to her own camper. "Poor Darcy" thought Jane, Darcy was a political science major who needed six credits to graduate and decided to intern with someone and put her name in for every single internship that she could. Jane would be the first to admit that Darcy was not the ideal option for an intern for her considering that she was in political science major and not some kind of astrology or even some kind of life science. Unfortunately, Darcy was the only applicant to intern with Jane and got the job by default but Jane was happy to say that Darcy was at least fun to have around given her snarky personality; she kept Jane and Erik from going completely insane and could make a damn good coffee. Darcy also happened to be the closest thing Jane had to a sister and cared for her as such.

Jane approached the door of her own camper and turned around to look at her improperly named lab. In truth it was an old service station that was not being used anymore. She chose it because it had a flat roof where she could put her satellite dish and a small telescope for when she got bored. Unfortunately, what the building had for a nice roof it lacked in actual space forcing her to use most of her budget to get herself, Erik, and Darcy each a camper where they could sleep and keep their things. The building had chipped light blue paint and had a large neon sign that now had one good bulb left in it that blinked at night because they could not figure out how to turn it off. The building had an all glass window at the front that kept the privacy level to a low. Jane entered her camper and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would give her something to go off of.

She awoke the next morning and headed for the lab to continue her research. She found her mentor Erik Selvig sitting at his desk writing notes down about some charts he was looking over. "Good Morning Erik" Jane called happily. He looked over and smiled before going back into his work. Erik was fairly tall and had blonde hair that was in the mid stages of going gray, Darcy always said he reminded her of Sig Hansen from Deadliest Catch. "Where's Darcy" asked Jane noticing that her intern had disappeared.

"I sent her out for breakfast" answered Erik looking at Jane and noticing the bags under her eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine" she returned without hesitation.

Erik knew better than that, Jane didn't know that Erik knew about her financial problems. Her sudden change in direction in her research from normal astrophysics work into trying to find the Aurora Borealis had not gone over well at the university that gave her money and had pulled her funding a few weeks back. Jane had been paying out of pocket for her research and Erik knew that it was not cheap especially since she has basically had to invent the equipment she was using. Her reputation as a scientist was also going in the tank thanks to her little search quickly spreading throughout the scientific community, if she was not careful not a single university or institute would hire her. Erik always looked at Jane as a daughter and did his best to teach her everything she knew. He didn't necessarily believe what Jane saw, it was very late when she supposedly saw the phenomenon and Erik believed that she was half asleep and imagined it. He planned to do what he could to help her until she realized that's what happened.

Darcy walked in to the lab with three coffees and a dozen donuts for everybody. "Donuts for everybody" she cried as she sat the food down and handed out the coffees. "So what are we doing today?"

"Continuing to search for any anomalies" explained Jane grabbing her coffee and some donuts and then sitting down at her desk.

"So the same old, same old" replied Darcy plopping down at her own desk and turning on her computer. Erik looked over at Jane who was crunching numbers on her computer screen. He would give her another week before he would have to leave and he hoped that Jane would give up the meaningless search and get back to fixing her reputation.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts I still own nothing**

Thor stood in the tunnel that led to the arena. The arena was currently filled to the brim with people who couldn't wait to see Thor fight and to watch him win. He could hear the crowd chanting his name in anticipation of his coming. "My people" he muttered basking in the affection of the citizens of Asgard. Sif and the warriors three walked out first, the plan was to have them spar and then Thor would join and fight them, after that he would allow one person to face him in a one on one match. Thor always enjoyed seeing who had the guts to face them in combat, sometimes a young man in his prime, maybe an old warrior who wanted a last moment of glory, he even faced the occasional child which often led to Thor letting the child land some hits before carefully placing them on the outside of the ring. Thor watched but was distracted by footsteps behind he turned to see the piercing green eyes of his brother. "I see you have decided to join us today brother" said Thor turning his gaze back to the action.

"It seemed like a good way to pass the time" Loki replied stepping up so he stood directly to Thor's left. Thor then noticed that Loki was in his full battle gear complete with his golden helmet that had two horns adorned. Thor held his own helmet in his own hands, he always found it funny that Loki was usually shy and quiet among crowds and yet his helmet was so large and distracting, while he himself was often loud and the center of attention and his own helmet was small and only had two feathers on each side as decoration. Loki looked down at Thor's helmet and smirked "Nice feathers"

Thor sighed and shook his head having heard that jest from his brother "Thanks cow" he replied.

"Well last I counted I have three horns and you have none" replied Loki mockingly. Thor looked at his brother from top to bottom and could not see a third horn anywhere.

"I do not see a" Thor stopped mid-sentence when he realized what Loki meant by a third horn. Loki smirked and waited for a reply. "I think many maidens would disagree with your count Loki" Sif and the warriors three had finished and Loki suppressed a chuckle as Thor left him to join in the fray. The cheers grew to new heights as the arena itself shook from the cheers of love and admiration for Thor little did they know that the louder their cheers became the more frustration and anger built up in Loki for the people of Asgard. Thor was loved and respected while Loki was not; Loki was not loved by the people he was just known by them. Bow when you see him they would tell their children, try to be like Thor not Loki they would say. Odin thought he had hidden Loki from the rumblings of the people about him. They called him a mistake of nature; some started rumors that Frigga had been with someone else while Odin was away fighting the Jotuns because there was no way that Odin could sire such a freak of Asgardian nature. The whispers of this hurt Loki immensely and caused him to greatly resent the people of Asgard. Unfortunately, having the Asgardian vision of perfection for a brother did not help Loki's predicament. Thor was large and muscular, while Loki was thin and lanky; Thor was a warrior while Loki preferred sorcery. Thor fought while Loki thought that is what many used to say. Loki did not hate Thor not really but he did hate the people of Asgard, he wanted them to hurt and the best way to hurt them was to hurt Thor, hurting Thor meant causing the people of Asgard pain. It always helped Loki to know that Thor could take whatever anyone could give him, Loki could always put Thor in danger and in pain because he knew his brother could defeat any foe and escape any situation and laugh about it later. Thor had finished fighting Sif and the warriors and was calling for a challenger from the crowd. Ten or so young warriors obviously hoping to make a name for themselves stood with confidence, Thor was about to choose when Loki stepped out of the shadows into the arena.

Thor was shocked when Loki stepped into the arena obviously throwing his name into the list of challengers. The crowd was also shocked as they had fallen into a deadly silence as Loki stared at Thor. Thor smirked knowing that Loki would have to earn some respect for facing Thor in the arena, in front of all the people of Asgard. The one person on the whole of Asgard that Thor felt could be a challenge had finally stepped up to face him. Loki would be a challenge not because he was a strong as Thor was but because Loki knew him better than any warrior in all the nine realms. More importantly though was that the people of Asgard would have to give Loki some respect after facing Thor. Thor knew that Loki had never been granted the respect as he was for one reason or another, he had lost count of all the people he had beaten up over the years for jests and ill words directed at Loki. Sif and the warriors three would often defeat Loki when they sparred but Thor knew better, he knew that Loki would often let them win in order to maintain the delicate balance of Asgard. Loki was Thor's greatest ally and confidant, this was Thor's chance to give something back to Loki and grant him this match so that he could prove himself to Asgard and to anyone who had ever doubted him. Thor nodded his head at Loki and said "Very well brother"

**Next Chapter Thor and Loki are gonna rumble and it will be the first action sequence I have ever really written so I am a little nervous about it I hope to have it up tomorrow**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

Loki and Thor stood a mere ten strides from each other as the crowd sat in silence looking from one brother to other, the brothers had never fought in public view before even Sif and the warriors three had only seen them spar once. Their eyes were locked and both carried the face of complete focus. Odin stood from his seat that was in a balcony above the rest of the crowd. He raised his hand to draw the attention of the crowd. "Today my sons Loki" silence and the occasional boo was heard after his name was spoken, "and Thor" his name was met with cheers "will do battle for the first time for public view, a practice that has happened ever since we have been what we are. I wish both well in the battle and let honor be bestowed on both regardless of the outcome" Odin finished. Thor rose Mjolnir into air and the crowd became loud and very rowdy within moments. A wooden staff appeared in Loki's right hand and the two princes of Asgard prepared themselves. Odin looked at Loki and then at Thor and shouted "Begin".

The people of Asgard were used to fast paced action from start to finish but Thor and Loki were different, after Odin spoke the two warriors did not move an inch. The crowd held its breath in anticipation and watched the brothers intently. Sif and the warriors three watched silently from the tunnel where Thor and Loki had entered from. "Are they deaf" whispered Fandral.

Sif sighed in frustration at Fandral breaking her focus on the Thor and Loki "No you fool they are trying to find the best course of action."

Thor took a step forward and crowd gasped as he moved almost anticipating the first blow; however Thor stopped after that one step. Loki did not move at this step so Thor took another and then another and Loki still did not move. Thor then charged at Loki attempting to catch his brother off guard, he swung Mjolnir and watched go through Loki. "What?" cried Thor as the Loki in front of him vanished and he was struck from his left side, Thor slid across the arena floor and came to a stop several yards from where he was originally standing. He looked back to where he used to be standing to see his little brother standing with a smug look on his face.

"You always did fall for that one" he said as he took a defensive stance. Thor chuckled as he stood.

"Well it is a neat little magic trick brother" he said stretching out his back as he prepared to continue the fight.

"Not my fault you never learned how to not fall for the same trick every single time" mocked Loki watching Thor in order to try discern his brothers next move. Thor approached warily planning on not falling for the same trick twice in front of the citizens of Asgard. Loki decided to take advantage of Thor's cautious approach and launched himself at the god of thunder. Loki's staff and Mjolnir collided in a flash of light. Loki's staff was obviously enhanced by magic as most weapons would have broken in such a collision with Mjolnir. Mjolnir and the staff met several times as the princes of Asgard moved about the arena for several minutes before Thor decided to use his superior size to his advantage striking from high above. Loki blocked the attack with his staff but Thor used his strength and kept pushing Mjolnir down onto Loki. Thor's power proved too great and Loki dropped to one knee as Thor bored down on him. Loki realized that going toe to toe with Thor on his terms was not a good idea and knew a change in strategy was in order. Suddenly Mjolnir struck the ground forming a large crack on the ground and Loki was gone, Thor turned to see his brother standing on the far side of the ring. Loki's hands then began to glow ominously. Loki fired a green magic blast that struck Thor directly in the chest sending him into the wall of the arena. Thor stood warily and charged at his brother and Loki countered by firing more blasts at Thor. Thor used Mjolnir to deflect the blasts away and he got closer to Loki. Thor eventually got close enough to grab Loki and throw him into the center of the ring. The god of thunder then leapt into the air and prepared to deliver the winning blow with Mjolnir, but Loki dodged quickly and stepped a few feet back and smiled.

"What do you find to be so funny brother?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the god of mischief.

"This" said Loki taking one more step back and then one Loki quickly became twenty Loki's that had now surrounded Thor. Thor knew that none of the copies could hurt him, not even Loki was powerful enough to separate his physical form into multiple bodies but Loki was powerful enough to create ghost like copies of himself in order to confuse his enemies, Thor had seen Loki use this many times in battle to turn the tide. The copies of Loki had allowed the real Loki to slip from Thor's sight and hide among his copies. The copies encircled Thor like a pack of wolves eying their dinner. Thor was then struck in the back by a magic blast, he turned in order to try to hit Loki but only hit some copies who disappeared and then reappeared almost immediately. Several more blasts then hit Thor from all directions, he growled in frustration. Loki could feel it, the feeling of victory, the feeling of besting his brother at what his brother did best, until suddenly his concentration was broken by the crowd noise. He didn't hear them at first, he was too focused on the joy he was feeling but eventually the noise over powered him. They were chanting for Thor, they were chanting his name over and over and over again to try to cheer him on to victory. That was the moment Loki realized that no matter what he did he would never be his brother, Loki then made a decision, he ran into one of his copies on purpose.

Thor saw Loki's mistake out of the corner of his eye, and he swung with all his might and caught Loki in the chest sending him across the arena and landing hard on the floor. Thor jumped and landed next to him and pressed Mjolnir into Loki's chest, Loki dropped his staff and raised his hands in defeat. Odin then stood and silenced the crowd "That was a great battle and both of my sons competed well but Thor proved to be the stronger brother on this day now let us honor these great warriors with our love and respect. Thor offered his hand to Loki who took it and was pulled to his feet by his older brother.

"You did well brother if you hadn't made that simple mistake you easily could have bested me" Thor said as Sif and the warriors three approached and the crowd was not far behind them.

"Yes well there is always next time brother" replied Loki sighing in frustration not because he lost but because Thor did not realize what Loki did. In the end the fight did not change anything for Loki he could tell by looking at the faces of the crowd that they still did not respect him and he decided to leave the arena as Thor was enveloped by Sif, the warriors three and the people of Asgard. "His people" Loki thought.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but will keep trying I promise**

Following the exciting spectacle at the arena a feast was immediately arranged for the night, not that Asgardians needed a reason to have a feast. The royal family sat at the head table in front of all of Asgard and were eventually joined Sif and the warriors three who were invited by Thor to sit with the family. They all laughed and Thor told many stories of his exploits across all of the nine realms, after a story of how Thor bested a group of dwarves Odin called Thor, Loki, Sif and the warriors three aside and told them to meet him in his chambers following the feast. Despite the allure of all the Valkyries who were attempting to gain the attention of Thor and Fandral they all followed Odin to his chamber after the feast began to break up.

Odin's chambers were nearly as large as the throne room was, and appeared to be completely made of gold. Odin walked over to a small table that sat near a small fire pit that painted the room with a faint fiery glow on Odin's features. The joyous Odin they had all seen at the feast was not with them in that room for the Odin had the look of seriousness and sternness they often saw when the All-father was frustrated which was often with both Loki and Thor. "We have received word through our spies that Ulik and his rock trolls are planning to attack another caravan heading to the light elves in Alfheim." The All-father looked at Thor wondering what the crown prince would do in such a situation. Odin knew that his time as king of Asgard was running short and Thor would need to take over for him soon and wanted to see how his son would treat such a situation.

Thor sighed with heavy frustration "when will Ulik stop these useless follies" he cried. Loki stepped forward to stand next to Thor and moved to speak with his father.

"Father, if Thor is seen on the caravan Ulik and the trolls would certainly retreat given their last encounter with him." He explained playing to the common sense side of the All-father. Thor looked over to his brother and began pondering his thought. Certainly the trolls would fear him given he killed so many on the last caravan attack they attempted while he was guarding it on its way to its destination.

"That certainly would deter an attack" muttered Odin considering Loki's plan.

"We should not want to scare the trolls away, we should be trying to destroy them and end the villainy for all time" Thor scorned. Sif and the warriors three became very uncomfortable as they rarely saw Thor raise his voice in anger at any one other than in battle. Loki had heard Thor's anger for his entire life; Thor had often been spoiled as a child and often through angry fits when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Calm yourself" ordered Odin trying to keep his own frustration to a reasonable level.

"No, I will not stand by and simply allow the trolls to runaway scared if I know I can stop their piracy once and for all" Thor moving towards Odin in order to make his point.

"Thor" cried Odin as his voice echoed across his chambers. Thor contained himself and stared at his father as he continued to speak. "Loki, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun" he looked to each as he spoke their names. "You all will travel with the caravan in order to deter a troll attack for its contents, if the trolls attack you may pursue them but if they do not you must return here to Asgard to inform me of your mission nothing more" he ordered. Odin sent them away without another word. Thor stormed out and headed for his room with Loki moving quickly behind him. Loki often attempted to calm Thor down when he had disagreements with father, it didn't usually work but Thor always appreciated the attempts by his little brother.

Thor entered his room and walked briskly to sit on his bed. Loki entered and closed the doors behind him and looked around to ensure that they were alone. After being sure that no servants remained and no Valkyries had snuck in to try to be Thor's next conquest he walked over and sat next to his brother on his bed. Loki looked over at Thor who was staring at the floor showing obvious annoyance with their father's orders. "You know I completely agree with every word you have said" he said being careful not to speak too loudly. "If we allow the trolls to run they will simply wait for the next caravan and attack that one, the only way to ensure that they stop is too destroy them" Loki words swirled around Thor like the wind. Thor's eyes went from the floor to straight forward. "Killing the trolls is the best option by far and not just for Asgard but for all the nine realms"

"Your point" asked Thor obviously not in the mood for Loki's mind games.

"Father simply said we had to accompany the caravan to the light elf outpost" Loki paused waiting for Thor to catch on to his point. Thor looked over at Loki with a look that screamed that he was not in the mood for this kind of thing. "He never said that we needed to be seen on the caravan." Thor's eyes widened as he thought back. "We simply follow the caravan while remaining undetected."

"Are you suggesting that we hide from the trolls" said Thor obviously not liking the idea of hiding from anyone.

"No Thor I am simply saying we lie in wait near the caravan and ambush the trolls and finish them off when they attempt to claim the contents of the caravan" answered Loki carefully choosing his words. Thor sat in silence for several minutes thinking over Loki's idea.

"Father would be upset if he found out but if I destroy Ulik and his pirates certainly all would be forgiven" Thor thought to himself. Suddenly Loki rose to his feet and began moving to the door.

"Of course if you're not interested we can follow fathers commands and ride with the caravan and allow the trolls to continue their reign of terror." He said as he opened the door the corridor. He took one step and began thinking that he had failed and tried to think of what he could do to keep Ulik happy after the extensive work he made him do to set this whole thing up.

Loki was about to shut the door when Thor spoke to him "Very well brother we shall do as you suggest go and inform the others of our plan"

"I shall see you in the morning brother sleep well" said Loki closing Thor's door behind and heading to the hall where Sif and the warriors three often located. They were not very trustworthy of Loki but they would follow Thor to the ends of the nine realms and not ask a question or complain about it. Loki approached the hall and found the door that led inside to be partially opened and could over hear the group discussing something. He leaned near the crack in order to pick up more of the conversation.

"Is what happened today" came Sif's voice obviously in mid-sentence. Loki had always found Sif to be very beautiful but her feelings toward him were nothing but negative since he took her hair not to mention everyone in Asgard knew she preferred Thor over any others and would forever seek his love and affection.

"But Thor struggled so mightily with Loki today he certainly has never really done that with us" came Fandral's voice next it was somewhat quieter than Sifs so Loki assumed Fandral must be facing away from him.

"Come now we all know Thor has always tried to protect Loki from embarrassment he certainly allowed Loki to put on a good show so that people would give Loki some credit for hanging in with his brother" came the muffled voice of Volstagg, Loki figured that Volstagg must be eating based on how muffled the voice sounded.

"Yes that makes the most sense Loki has never proved anywhere near a match for any of us and I highly doubt that he could give Thor a challenge such as he did today without Thor allowing it" Sif concluded. The words stung Loki, he knew that the people of Asgard lacked the foresight and knowledge to notice that Loki had allowed Thor to win but he assumed that warriors the caliber of Sif and the warriors three would certainly notice what he did. Loki decided to end the torture and entered the hall.

The hall was grand and had an open balcony on all sides that allowed the golden columns and floors to glisten in the sun and in the center there was a fire pit that currently filled the room with a faint glow. Hogun was the first to notice Loki's presence and bowed to the prince. "Loki" muttered Sif bowing before Fandral and Volstagg followed suit.

"There has been a slight change of plan" said Loki walking around the room studying each individual intently. Sif hated Loki's change of plans, they usually led to them being reprimanded by Odin for doing something foolish. Loki always made Sif nervous when Thor was not around. She hated how he looked at everyone almost picking out weaknesses in each person that he could exploit later on. She hated more how he looked at her, with lust in his eyes she knew that he was always enamored with her and she herself had considered it when they were younger before he cut her hair. That day had changed everything as she then began resenting the god of mischief, it was not quite hate not yet anyway but that could always change. Loki began circling around Sif like a hungry shark, what he would do to have her, but she was not interested in him and never would be. The only other Asgardian female that was interested in Loki and not just using him to get to Thor was the annoying girl that he had indulged during his earlier years. He always laughed when he read in Midgard books that he was married to her. "As if I would marry Sigyn" he thought to himself. Loki then stepped in front of the group and explained the plan to them. He and Thor would walk along one side of the road while Sif and the warriors three would cover the other side of the road. He walked out without a single word and closed the door behind him. His plan was now in motion all he had to do now was execute it and if he did he would have all the glory and fight his way out of Thor's immense shadow.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: nothing has changed I still own nothing**

The caravan that Thor and the others would be guarding was full of supplies to aid the light elves against their dark elf cousins. Ulik often struck these caravans for their food supplies and for their weapons; the supplies were loaded onto carts that would be pulled by horses. Thor, Loki, Sif, and the warriors three arrived just as the last of the supplies were being loaded onto the carts. Thor wore the same armor as he had the day before at the arena, while Loki chose to wear his regular green tunic. Sif and the warriors three wore lighter armor made of leather. The group led the caravan from the courtyard of the palace and led it to the Bifrost Bridge.

The Bifrost Bridge was one of the most beautiful sights in all of Asgard it shimmered in the light and was often called the rainbow bridge because of its multi-colored appearance. The Bifrost was the only means of travel among the nine realms; Asgard held the largest bridge and had harnessed its power in order to direct the bridge and transport to any other realms. Smaller bridges existed between the realms and were used to travel anywhere but to Asgard, Loki had however learned the secret paths between the realms that allowed him to avoid the use of Bifrost entirely but he would never allow others to know of his knowledge of other paths. They moved quickly across the bridge by riding horses and were quickly upon the observatory where they would be transported to Alfheim where the light elves resided.

The group entered the observatory and saw the gate keeper himself, Heimdall. Heimdall was the tallest creature in Asgard and in fact many believed that he was some form of giant that had switched to the side of Asgard during the Great War. Heimdall's dark complexion reflected in his golden armor that was always shining. He had bright amber colored eyes that allowed him to see all things, all things except Loki who had enjoyed his privacy and learned ways to hide himself from Heimdall's gaze. "You are on your way to Alfheim to insure that the caravan makes it safely to its destination." His face was stern and consistent showing no real emotion. "I wish you luck for I see trolls waiting along the road waiting for this caravan to approach"

"Thank you Heimdall be ready to bring us back as soon as we are ready I do not wish to miss the feast that will surely be thrown in our honor" muttered Thor walking by Heimdall.

"Of course my prince" replied Heimdall slightly bowing his head. Sif and the warriors three moved quickly behind Thor. Heimdall raised his eyes to meet those of Loki who was attempting to read Heimdall. The gate keeper was the hardest one for Loki to read, Loki could at least catch hints of what Odin was thinking but his father's favorite servant was unreadable. Loki continued his stare down with Heimdall until he passed by him in order to be transported by the Bifrost. Heimdall placed his sword in a slot in the middle of the circular chamber which moved into position facing Alfheim. The group and the caravan were engulfed in a bright light and were sent on their way to Alfheim.

Bifrost travel was not entirely painless even after doing it many times it often left one disoriented for several moments after ward and for those not truly used to the method would become ill or even suffer injuries such as broken bones. His dislike of Bifrost travel was a huge reason why Loki had bothered to learn the secret paths among the realms they allowed him to leave from any place and it also allowed him to avoid the inconvenience of any side effects Bifrost caused. Thor brushed off dirt from his armor and strode to the front of the group. "Let us go I am anxious to end Ulik's piracy"

As they had planned Thor and Loki took cover in the wooded area near the road on the left while Sif and the warriors three did the same on the right side. It would be a somewhat long trek to the outpost and the group moved silently alongside the caravan waiting for the troll's attack. When they reached the halfway point Thor could no longer contain himself and decided to try to create some kind of conversation before he lost his mind from boredom. "You fought well yesterday brother" he said off handedly.

"Yes well I always have enjoyed embarrassing you in front of everyone" replied Loki not taking his eyes and ears off of his surroundings. Thor had noticed Loki looking around ever since they had arrived which was unlike him as he was usually calm and very precise about his movements and he had already tripped twice which told Thor that Loki was distracted about something.

"Nervous brother" he asked knowing he would get some kind of reaction from his little brother.

"What would I have to be nervous about" Loki shot back defensively. Thor chuckled feeling he had an idea of what was distracting.

"I'm sure that Sif was very impressed by your performance in the arena yesterday" Thor said while looking at the caravan. Loki laughed inside; of course Thor would assume that Loki was nervous about Sif. Sometimes Loki wished he could be as oblivious as Thor on certain things. Thor was telling him something about Sif but Loki was not paying attention he needed to listen around himself for the signal to begin his plan. After several more feet he finally heard it, the slight change in sounds around him, the birds that were chirping happily before now were no longer chirping at all, the insects of the forest louder than before. He could smell the stale stench of the trolls that he had grown accustom too from meeting with Ulik often, it was time.

Thor had been asking about Lady Sigyn when he heard a slight bang coming from deeper in the woods. He raised Mjolnir out of reflex and stopped moving hoping to hear the noise again. His brother did not stop immediately but did when he realized Thor had stopped. "What is it" he asked not moving from his spot.

"I heard a bang from deeper inside the forest" Thor answered while cautiously approaching the area where the sound had come from.

"Come brother the caravan won't stop and if it were the trolls it would have been much louder" called Loki.

"Go on ahead brother, I will catch up after I investigate" said Thor still looking for the source of the noise he heard. Loki simply turned away and smirked as he began moving quickly in order to catch back up with the caravan. Thor moved closer to where the noise had come from and searched intently. There was no sign of trolls or any animals for that fact. "Hmmmm" he said as he rubbed his chin. "What could I have heard" he said to himself. Thor then felt a small prick on his neck almost as if he had been bitten by a tiny bug that would not do any harm to him. He ignored it at first but then the spot on his neck began to tingle and then it began to feel as if he was burning and his vision blurred. Thor then began staggering and fell to his knees. He was barely conscious when he saw Ulik walk into his line of sight from his right. He had dropped Mjolnir as he fell to his knees and was not in a state to find it. Ulik lowered his face to Thors and smiled and showed off his chipped yellow teeth. Thor could not react when Ulik rose to his feet and put on his Uru laced gauntlets. After the gauntlets were in place Ulik lowered back down to look Thor in the face.

"I am glad you are still awake to see this coming" he said although Thor could barely hear him the small prick must have been some kind of poison and every noise seemed to be echoing in his brain. Ulik then rose to his feet and drew his right hand all the way back and struck Thor in the temple. Then all went black.

**AN: Bonus points for someone who can guess what Loki's end game is for this plan of his**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

**Mild torture description nothing to terrible but a warning none the less**

The caravan arrived at the light elves outpost without any incident until Sif and the warriors three noticed Loki coming out of the woods without Thor by his side. "Where is Thor" Sif growled at Loki.

"He went to investigate a noise he heard, he said he would catch up as soon as he was done" Loki explained faking a concerned look on his face. He needed to give Ulik enough time to get Thor back to his camp. The plan was working perfect so far now all he had to do was distract Sif and warriors three for a short period of time. One hour was all he needed before he could execute the final step. The minutes ticked by slowly for him especially since Sif and the warriors three would not stop pacing around him losing patience with waiting for Thor to appear from the woods. They were about to go look for Thor when a light elf called to them behind him was a rock troll that was bound in chains.

"Asgardians, we found this rock troll on our perimeter and it claims to have a message for you" the elf explained pushing the troll forward towards them.

The troll looked around and met the gaze of Loki, Ulik had warned him to be watchful of the god of mischief. Loki was their ally at this time but his loyalty was fickle, he would fight for whatever side benefited him the most. He did however have a job to do and he was not going to risk Ulik's wrath or Loki's vengeance. "We have your precious god of thunder and he will die by the hand of the great troll king Ulik." He remembered Ulik's message word for word and delivered it as he was supposed to. He had thought that the Asgardians would begin running around in a panic trying to find Thor but they did not do that. Loki simply smirked from behind the rest of the group while the others appeared to not be in a panic but in a state of pure rage. He was soon grabbed by the scruff of the neck by the largest Asgardian and dragged to a nearby tent. He was chained to a chair and put in the center of the tent. The woman and the other three circled him while Loki stood in front of him by the exit staring at him with intensity the troll had never seen before. Loki appeared to be focusing all of his attention on him and him only, he never spoke or moved, he simply watched. Then the pain began the woman and her confidants did everything to him they could think of. They had broken his bones, severed fingers, tore his muscles but no matter how hard he tried he could not speak. Something was keeping him from speaking almost as if someone was holding his tongue; he did not understand what was happening to him, he just hoped it would end soon.

Loki just watched Sif and warriors three torture the troll that Ulik had sent was scrawny compared to most obviously the most expendable of his group was why Ulik had chosen him. He had made sure that the silence spell he casted on the troll was in place before they had begun but know he would need to act quickly if he was to remain on schedule. Sif had grown weary of this but she had no choice she needed to find Thor and would do whatever it took to find him. She was preparing for another round of questioning when she felt the cool touch of Loki on her shoulder. "Allow me to handle things for a while take the warriors three and eat to get your strength back, he is not going anywhere." He said willing her to take him up on his offer; she nodded and led the warriors three out of the tent. Once Loki knew they were gone he turned abruptly to face the troll. The troll had a plea in his eyes, obviously wishing to speak with Loki about something, but Loki had no time for small talk. He leaned down to come face to face with the troll "Is Ulik still on schedule?" The troll nodded his head yes quickly wishing to end this trauma. Loki stood and walked behind the seated creature. "Good" he whispered into the troll's ear. The troll had heard stories of the silver tongue of Loki and his voice was so calm, and precise. "I am supposed to let you go to return to Ulik and inform him of what comes next, correct?" he asked. The troll shook his head again and Loki moved in front of him and lifted him to his feet. "I am afraid to inform you that there has been a slight change of plan" Loki guessed that the troll was experiencing immense fear based on the way his eyes looked. Loki grabbed a dagger with his right hand and drove it into the troll's stomach. The troll's eyes widened as he attempted to scream but thanks to Loki's silence spell no noise came. The troll fell back into the chair and his eyes dimmed. Everything was going to plan, get Thor captured by Ulik and then get the glory by saving him. He would rescue Thor and be the hero and finally crawl his way out from behind Thor's shadow. The plan was ingenious create a situation where Thor is in deathly danger and then save him, that would show the people of Asgard that he was great hero. He had even provided Ulik an escape route, after all he could not risk Ulik being caught and giving him up, so he showed Ulik to a lesser known Bifrost bridge between Alfheim and Jotunheim the one place where Thor could not follow no matter how much he wanted too. All that was left was to go save Thor from Ulik who still thought the plan entailed him killing Thor "As if Ulik could kill Thor even if he wanted too" laughed Loki leaving the tent to lead Sif and the warriors three to where Ulik was camping out and where Thor was being kept.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: your never gonna believe this but…. I still own nothing**

Thor awoke with a start; he was uncomfortable and laid out on the rock floor. He sat up from the ground and inspected his surroundings, it was a cell of some kind he could see the bars on the entrance to the cell. Beyond the bars was a wooden door that Thor assumed led to the exit of the prison. He tried to remember everything that had happened he vaguely remembered hearing a noise and searching for the source. Then he felt sick and woozy before falling to knees and seeing Ulik come out of the woods and then nothing. He looked around for Mjolnir but did not see it. "I must have dropped it back where I fell" he thought no troll would be deemed worthy enough to be able to lift Mjolnir. He then heard the door that led to freedom open and in walked Ulik. "What is this treachery Ulik" Thor cried as Ulik approached the bars and looked right into Thor's eyes.

"You are my prisoner god of thunder" replied Ulik showing off his yellow toothed grin. Thor nearly vomited at the smell of Ulik's breath.

"You will release me Ulik" ordered Thor. Ulik let out a guttural laugh.

"Why would I do that? I have you trapped without your precious Mjolnir and with no help on the way to save you" Ulik spoke turning his back to Thor.

"You are a fool Ulik. I will escape and I will destroy you to end your reign of terror" Thor cried defiantly.

"Do you know what my Knuckle dusters are made of" Ulik asked raising his fist to Thors eye level. The dusters as Ulik called them looked like metal coverings for ones knuckles but the material they were made of did look eerily familiar to him. "Its Uru" he muttered as Thor's eyes widened. His weapons were made with the same metal that Mjolnir was made of. "Please feel free to attempt escape for I would love to break every bone in your body with these fists" Ulik stated before turning and leaving Thor alone in his cell. Ulik left the building he was using to hold Thor, it was a large rock building that he placed in the center of his camp, he had found it many years ago and had been using it as a camp when he came to Alfheim. Ulik began walking to his tent in order to take a short rest before he would kill Thor. Just as he was about to enter his tent one of his trolls came to him with news.

"Master Ulik our messenger has not yet returned from the light elf outpost." The troll informed.

Ulik pondered what it could mean, surely Loki would not allow his messenger to be broken, Loki was well known for not letting lesser beings screw with his plans but if the messenger was not back yet which could mean Loki was caught and now the Asgardians would be marching her to face him. Ulik felt he could handle Thor if Thor was alone but if Thor had Sif and the warriors three with him that would be a different story. Loki had led him to the Alfheim-Jotunheim Bifrost Bridge so he could escape if the Asgardians came to save Thor. If they came he would have to flee, no matter how much he hated running.

Thor paced the length of his cell in thought, he would need Mjolnir in order to escape but he did not know where it was exactly. He could call to it but he did not know where to focus his attention since he was unconscious when he was brought to his cell. He would have to search every direction for it and hope it was close enough to feel. After nearly an hour Thor faintly felt the power of Mjolnir, but it was just outside of his reach he would have to focus more intently then he ever had before.

Loki, Sif and the warriors three had moved quickly from the elf outpost to where Ulik was camped. Sif was surprised when Loki came sprinting to them saying he had forced the troll to talk and knew where Thor was but she didn't question it either. She still didn't trust him and could not help but feel he had something to do with what had happened. "Where is he I wonder" said Volstagg quietly from the back of the group.

Loki pointed to the large rock building in the center of the camp "Must be there" he said.

"What's the plan Sif" asked Fandral completely ignoring Loki. Loki simply rolled his eyes after the obvious disrespect paid to him by Fandral.

Before Sif could speak Loki began outlining his plan to free Thor. "I will fire a blast into the sky to distract and frighten the trolls then we will fight our way to the building where I will free Thor"

The warriors three looked at the god of mischief in complete disbelief. "Solid plan almost as if you were ready for something like this" Sif said emphasizing the part about Loki being ready. Loki chuckled and fired the blast into the sky where it exploded in a blinding collage of colors. Some trolls panicked when the explosion occurred, others just stared in awe of the spectacle. The group then charged into the camp and started taking trolls down left and right when a second explosion was heard, this one had come from the building where Thor was being held.

Thor had done it, he had pushed himself to a new limit and summoned Mjolnir to his side, and it had left a rather large hole in the side of the building he was in. He had heard the large explosion outside but ignored it as he destroyed the rest of the wall that Mjolnir had crashed through. He looked to his left to see his brother and friends charging towards him. "Yes" he cried getting their attention. "My friends let us destroy these pirates and free the nine realms from their tyranny."

Loki's heart dropped when he saw Thor had escaped on his own; know Loki would once again just be a side show to Thor's heroism. They will tell stories of Thor's greatness and how he valiantly escaped from the clutches of the evil Ulik. Loki gasped inward; "Ulik had to have run by now he had to of" he thought. Loki could not risk Ulik being caught and having Ulik give him up. Loki goals changed from glory to survival he had to make sure that Ulik got to Jotunheim. He scanned the battlefield looking for the creature that was unfortunately too easy to manipulate and was still fairly useful. Sif and the warriors three had joined Thor and were helping him strike down trolls from all sides. Loki grunted in frustration and joined them as well. After a few minutes of intense fighting Loki finally spotted Ulik and saw him run towards the Alfheim-Jotunheim Bifrost Bridge. He sighed inwardly as he could see the troll was about to escape until he heard his brother let out a cry of anger.

Thor caught a glimpse of Ulik running into the forest and cried in anger at the fact that the one who captured him was going to escape. "Come my friends we must not let Ulik escape his punishment" he cried. Thor began sprinting towards where Ulik was running and was soon joined by Sif and the warriors three. Loki sighed in frustration and followed the others. They ran for several hours and the sun was beginning to set on Alfheim. Thor was surprised by Ulik's endurance he did not think that Ulik could run this far that fast without stopping but then Thor saw him. "Ulik" he cried. The troll turned to see Thor and smiled before walking into a portal that Thor knew was a smaller Bifrost Bridge. He was about to follow when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Stop" cried Loki grabbing Thor's shoulder.

"Why" Thor asked obviously not wanting Ulik to escape his wrath.

"Look at the symbol on that tree there" instructed Loki. Thor turned to a large tree that was a few feet to the right of the portal. Thor recognized the symbol immediately. It meant the portal led to Jotunheim.


	11. Chapter 10

**Happy Memorial Day everybody**

**Disclaimer: still own nothing**

Thor stared at the ancient symbol for Jotunheim that was on the tree near the portal. Ulik appeared to be smarter than Thor had given him credit for since he was smart enough to run to Jotunheim. "We cannot pursue them into Jotunheim, we cannot risk a war over something as trivial as Ulik and his pirates" stated Loki hoping to salvage what he could from the day. His hopes of saving Thor and being the hero were gone but now he had to keep Thor from putting not Asgard in danger but himself. Thor began staring at the portal; it was his chance to stop the trolls, to end their evil and get the glory he so richly deserved. "Let us return to Asgard, we can stop the trolls another day when they attempt to claim another caravan." Loki pleaded seeing how Thor's eyes were filled with rock hard determination.

"This is our best chance to stop them Loki, if we allow them to escape we put more at risk to their pillaging, I will not stand by and allow that to happen" cried Thor turning to face Sif and the warriors three. "My friends, we have fought great battles together and we have won them all. Today at this moment is a chance, a chance to stop the trolls once and for all and to show the Jotuns that we do not fear them and that they should fear the future of Asgard. We are that future today we will strike fear into the monsters of Jotunheim" cried Thor as he raised Mjolnir to the sky. Thor then turned to face the portal. Sif stepped forward and stood to his left showing her obvious support of finishing the job. The warriors three soon fell in behind them and the five began walking towards the portal until Loki stood in front of them.

Thor sighed with frustration hoping not to have to argue with his brother about this. "If you are going to do this than you are going to need all the help you can get" said Loki as he stepped forward to stand directly in front of Thor. "I will follow you anywhere brother" he said moving to stand to Thor's right. Thor smirked as his brother took his place at his right. The group then walked into the portal and was pulled through into Jotunheim.

The rocky, cold land of Jotunheim soon enveloped the Asgardian warriors. The rocks were jagged and sharp and surrounded them on all sides. The smaller Bifrost Bridges were not as kind as the larger Asgardian version, it was painful and annoying. Luckily they were Asgardians their physical makeup allowed them to deal with such things but it was downright annoying. Once their ears popped and stopped ringing they fanned out and looked for signs of the trolls. Of course the signs were everywhere, the trolls were not what you would call stealthy; footprints, food, and armor littered the ground where they had popped in from the portal. "It would appear they dumped the armor in order to move faster, even the trolls seem to be wary of entering Jotunheim" said Volstagg looking over the supplies all over the ground.

"Yes well frost giants are not to be taken lightly" informed Hogun attempting to follow the mass of footprints.

"Here" cried Thor having discovered the direction in which the trolls had traveled. The group quickly followed the tracks for what seemed like hours. Loki had underestimated Ulik once again. His trek from his camp to the portal had been impressive but he was now running through Jotunheim even faster and managed to keep them at a safe distance away. They had seen several things during their pursuit of the trolls everything from more armor to the dead bodies of some trolls that had most likely complained and were killed by Ulik himself. They slowed their pace as the path grew more treacherous and Fandral looked to the distance and saw a largest mountain he had ever seen.

"Look at that mountain" he muttered to the group.

"It's called the Ravens Spire and it is the tallest mountain in all the nine realms, I read of stories that great magic was once performed there" explained Loki. "of course, I have not studied it that intently"

"You and your studies brother" called Thor from the front leading the group in its pursuit.

"My studies allow me to outwit even the most intelligent creatures in the all of the nine realms" replied Loki looking around cautiously, he could feel eyes on him and he worried about who's eyes were on him. Thor snickered at Loki's comment happy to break the tension of the search for Ulik and his followers.

Then Thor saw something move in the distance "There" he cried seeing a troll duck behind a wall. The group charged in and found that Ulik had boxed himself into a small alcove on the path and now had nowhere to run too. "It's over Ulik today your piracy and villainy ends and the nine realms will be safer for it" cried Thor.

"I think not" came a raspy voice from above. The Asgardians looked up and saw hundreds of red eyes looking down on them. Loki's greatest fear had come to pass they were now outnumbered and surrounded by frost giants. Elves, Dwarves, and Trolls were nothing compared to the frost giants of Jotunheim. The Jotuns were one of the three all-powerful races of the nine realms along with the Asgardians and the demons of Muspellheim. Jotuns were tall much taller than Asgardians and had a deep blue skin tone and also sported ancient runes that littered their bodies. Soon giants began landing all around the Asgardian warriors quickly encircling them and putting themselves between them and the trolls. The king of the frost giants was Laufey who had spoken before and now stood in front of the Asgardians.

"We are here to take the trolls, not talk to a bunch of monsters" cried Thor showing his assertiveness with the king of the frost giants. Laufey merely chuckled at Thor's arrogance; the young boy must figure himself a king if he spoke to Laufey in such a way.

"Ulik" called Laufey "You may leave Jotunheim in peace." Thor and his friends watched Ulik and his trolls move behind the Jotuns and disappear into the landscape. "Now son of Odin you have entered the realm of Jotunheim without my permission, however I am generous and will allow you to leave and run back to your daddy and hide" Laufey smiled as he spoke showing off his yellow fanged teeth.

Thor was about to respond when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he turned to meet the eyes of his little brother. "Look around you brother we are surrounded and outnumbered" Loki advised into his ear. Thor began to stare into the fire red eyes of Laufey.

"Well are you going to leave" asked Laufey attempting to intimidate the pair of Asgardian princes.

"Yes and we thank you for your patience and generosity" said Loki bowing as he spoke. The Jotuns that were blocking the exit moved and Sif and the warriors three moved past them and got out of the alcove. "Let's go" whispered Loki pulling at Thor's arm prying him away from his stare down with Laufey.

Suddenly a frost giant to the left of Laufey spoke "So the snake rears its head and flicks its silver tougue."

Thor stopped in his tracks and Loki sighed with frustration, the Jotun was obviously trying to get under Loki's skin but he had only managed to get under Thor's. Thor hated it when people compared Loki to a snake. Thor looked over and stared into Loki's eyes telling him what he was going to do without a word being spoken. Loki sighed heavily as Thor turned and threw Mjolnir at the frost giant that had spoken; the hammer struck the giant in the face killing him instantly. Several Jotuns then charged only to be met with magic blasts from Loki. Sif and the warriors moved to rejoin the princes only to be halted by Thor.

"Get to the portal and call to Heimdall we will join you shortly" he cried striking another Jotun down with Mjolnir. They followed his command without question and began running to the portal where Heimdall would pull them to safety. The brothers quickly were encircled by Jotuns who were circling like sharks that had smelled blood. Laufey jumped out of the alcove and now stood on top of the wall watching intently. "Back to back" called Thor. The brothers pushed their backs together in order to be aware of where each other were. The giants soon attacked and were dispatched by the brothers, if they were lucky enough to get close they would meet the cold Uru of Mjolnir and if they stayed away they would be struck down by Loki's magic.

"We cannot stay here" cried Loki after a few minutes of fighting.

"Then I shall make us an exit brother" shouted Thor throwing Mjolnir towards the exit of the alcove knocking down they Jotuns who had been blocking it. The brothers then dashed for the exit that Thor had reopened. They then began the long run to the safety of the Bifrost Bridge that led back to Asgard; they knew they could not slow for they heard the pounding of the feet of the blue monsters that were in pursuit. "We must reach the portal so Heimdall can retrieve us" cried Thor. Soon Sif and the warriors three were in sight and as Thor approached the right spot he looked to the heavens and shouted "Heimdall"

Silence. They were met with silence. Thor shouted several more times not understanding why Heimdall had not brought them home. "Heimdall won't risk the safety of Asgard, the Jotuns must be too close to the portal" explained Loki.

Thor thought for a moment before coming up with an idea and then made his way to Loki. Thor then whispered something into Loki's ear. "Well what do you think" he asked stepping away to kill a few Jotuns who had gotten close.

"Worth a shot" replied Loki.

"Let's do it then" cried Thor stepping into the center of the portal area. Jotuns soon approached him from all sides. Thor then rose Mjolnir into the sky and called forth the lightning and thunder that he had control off, dust rose up and when it cleared Loki and the others saw that the Jotuns were out of the portal area. "Loki, Now" cried Thor. Loki stepped forward and summoned his power to create a ring of green flame that surrounded the Asgardians. Once the ring of fire was established the skies lit up and the Asgardians were pulled from the dangers of Jotunheim for the safety of Asgard.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all who have taken the time to write reviews, they keep me going**

**Disclaimer: no ownage here**

Thor opened his eyes and found himself in the observatory. The observatory was large, circular and adorned with the shiniest of gold. Thor looked and found that his brother and his friends were all present and accounted for. He sighed in relief knowing that they had escaped the treacherous Jotuns. He looked in the center of the observatory to find not only Heimdall but also the one eyed gaze of his father. Odin had a stern look on his face as he looked at Thor. "Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral" the four stepped forward and bowed before the All-Father. "I will speak to you later, you may leave" he said without even looking at them. The four looked at Thor as they moved past Odin to leave the observatory. Loki took a step and was met with his father raising his hand towards him. "You stay" he said simply. Loki took one step backwards and waited for his father to speak. Heimdall stood motionless behind Odin showed no emotions and stared forward not looking at Thor or Loki. Loki looked over at his brother who seemed oblivious to Odin's annoyance; this was one of the few times when Loki would not have minded being as clueless to other's emotions as Thor was. He could feel his father's anger and fury building every single second. Odin sighed as if something had been building on his mind and he had reached the breaking point. Odin then turned and looked at Heimdall. "Thor" he said simply.

"Yes father" replied confidently.

"What were you thinking" Odin asked. "Not only did you disobey my commands and attack the trolls but you also marched in to Jotunheim without my consent most likely damaging the tense peace we share with the Jotuns. Odin was now facing Thor and his eye was boring a hole into the eyes of Thor. Loki could feel the anger radiating off of Odin and assumed that Thor could feel it as well as he took a tenser stance while Loki could do nothing but shudder. Thor and Odin have had their fair share of quarrels over the centuries and Loki always made a point of calming them down in order to keep the peace but he wanted to see how far Odin would go, Thor had never put Asgard in such danger before.

"I took action something that you have constantly avoided" replied Thor with a scowl on his own face to match that of his fathers.

"You question your king" called Odin; even Heimdall could no longer keep his eyes from the father and son pair as they argued.

"When he fails to take action against a foe that is causing harm to his people and to the rest of the nine realms I do" replied Thor his voice echoing off the golden walls of the observatory. Thor took a step toward his father as he began to speak again. "And when I become king of Asgard I will"

"But you're not King" cried Odin cutting Thor off who jumped from his father's outburst. Loki began to worry he had never seen his father so angry before but he felt he could wait a little longer before calming them down.

"But soon I will be" replied Thor gaining back his confidence.

"Not if you do not learn from your mistakes" shouted Odin bringing himself face to face with the god of thunder.

"I refuse to admit a mistake when I was doing what is best for Asgard and its safety" Thor replied vowing to take this fight to the end.

"You were doing what was best for you and your glory" replied Odin who had returned to his calm demeanor but with the anger just beneath the surface ready to explode again. "That does not make you a hero it makes you a greedy imbecile"

"And you are an old man and a fool" cried Thor sending shockwaves through the observatory. The depths of Thor's anger had been tapped and it was directed at Odin. Odin once again turned his back to Thor and looked at Heimdall nodding his head towards him. Heimdall returned the gesture and began to move the observatory.

Loki decided it was time to step in "Father perhaps" he started but silenced once Odin's gaze fell upon him. His eyes were filled with anger and sadness, Thor's words had hurt him and now Thor would pay for speaking them. Loki looked at his own feet sheepishly realizing that nothing he could say could help anymore. Odin still had his back to his first born son and sighed with disappointment.

"Thor Odinson" he began still facing away from Thor. "You have exposed the people of Asgard to perils of war" Odin now turned to face Thor and took a few steps toward him. The observatory still was grinding away in the background moving into position. "You have shown irresponsible action and disobeyed your king" the All-Father drew almost nose to nose with Thor. Thor did not move nor understand what his father was saying. "You have left me no choice and have forced my hand" Odin grabbed the grip of Mjolnir and tore it from Thor's hand. Odin then slowly almost as if carefully planning each and every step walked back to where he stood when he began. "You have shown that you do not deserve your title" the observatory began to quake. Loki's eyes widened when he realized what his father was doing. "Your power" Thor's armor peeled away. "The love of your family" Thor's eyes turned to Loki who's eyes were beginning to tear up. "And the admiration of others" Odin was now facing the god of thunder. "As king of Asgard" Thor felt the wind stir as the portal opened behind him. "I cast you out" cried Odin forcing Thor through the portal. Odin then raised Mjolnir to his lips and spoke several words that Loki could not hear over not only the Bifrost portal but also from the shouts coming from his own mind. Odin then threw Mjolnir through the portal as well. Loki closed his eyes until the silence reigned in the observatory. He opened them to find only himself, Odin and Heimdall. Thor was gone.

**Tried my best with Odin I always struggle trying to write his dialogue cause he spoke so little in the movie so any tips on improving Odin dialogue would be much appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

"It happened again" Jane thought to herself as she had the gas pedal pushed to the floor in her small van she was driving into the middle of the desert. "I knew it would happen again" she said to Erik who was sitting in the back looking through the windshield. She was sitting at her desk by herself as usual and was staring bullets into her monitors, Erik had gone to bed an hour ago and Darcy was dozing off to her right while playing one of her Facebook games. She was about to turn in for the night when she heard a beeping noise from her computer, the sensors were going nuts and Jane knew that it was happening again. She grabbed Darcy and dragged poor Erik out of bed so fast that he was still in his Scooby Doo pajama pants and Oxford University t shirt. Darcy was just wearing some sweat pants and a sweat shirt with her dark rimmed glasses and was nearly jumping out of her seat with excitement.

"Finally something is happening" Darcy remarked as Jane swerved all over the desert. Darcy always believed Jane when she talked about the anomaly mainly because she felt Jane was too smart to have imagined something like that. She also had no idea what it all meant but she enjoyed hanging with Jane and was enjoying the fact that they were actually doing something other than sit around staring at computer screens that never changed.

Jane slammed on the brakes as she came to the location of her equipment. She got out and went to examine the sensor with Erik right on her tail. Erik still did not believe Jane about what she had seen and had a hard time believing that she saw anything too crazy on her readouts and was now tired of her ruining her life on the useless study she was doing now. "Jane enough" he cried as she knelt to look over her equipment.

"What" she said without turning to look at him.

"You need to stop this" he said hoping to get her to realize how crazy she had been. "There's nothing out here or is going to be out here it is all in your head"

"Erik the readings show" she started before he cut her off.

"No Jane, the readings are showing what you want them to show all that's happening here is just the stress of everything that's going on right now is causing you to see things that aren't there" he claimed kneeling next to her. "I remember why you were driving around the night you saw the anomaly. Do you?" he asked trying to make a point. Jane looked around sheepishly before shaking her head yes.

"Donald had just broken up with me" she stated lowering her head back to her work. She had been dating Dr. Donald Blake for almost two years when he sent her text message saying he was running off with his nurse to Peru and wasn't coming back. "I know that it sounds like I imagined it but Erik please you have to believe me" she said. Darcy was sitting inside the passenger seat watching the two argue which had almost become a daily experience.

"On top of that idiot abandoning you there is also the money problems you have going on right now because nobody wants to fund this kind of research" he said putting his hands on Jane's shoulders. "You have to let this go Jane and move on to real research before you're shunned from the scientific community"

"Uhhhh guys" they heard Darcy call from the van but chose to ignore her.

"But I know I saw it" Jane said as tears began welling up in her eyes since she hadn't spoken to anyone about Donald or the money problems she had gone through.

"Our minds can tell us many things, but not all of them are true unfortunately" Erik said giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Now let's get back to base so we can pack and go home tomorrow okay" he asked rising to stand on his feet.

"I just don't know Erik I feel like I should stay" she said looking back down at her equipment.

Erik was about to give her another lecture when he heard Darcy scream at the top of her lungs "Earth to you two look behind you." The pair turned to see the anomaly that Jane had been talking about for the past few months.

Jane stood up and just stared at the spectacle in front of her, she rubbed her eyes to make sure it was real. She was seeing the northern lights in the middle of the desert. She turned and met eyes with Erik who had a look of complete bewilderment. They stared for several moments before snapping out of it and sprinting back to the van. Jane jumped in the driver's seat while Erik's Scooby Doo pajamas flapped in the wind as he dove into the back of the van. Jane slammed on the gas and the van hurled toward the anomaly which was changing colors every second. Suddenly the sky opened and the wind changed and Jane could swear that she heard a man's voice calling out. She looked to the sky and saw it begin to contort as if it was trying to keep something from reaching the surface.

Suddenly the sky exploded with a bright light that didn't have any color to it and it blasted towards the ground in front of them. After that it all became slow motion for Jane who could hear both Darcy and Erik screaming to stop the van but no matter what they said she was compelled to keep going forward. She thought back to telling her father that she was going to catch a shooting star one day and smiled "I'm going to do it dad" she thought to herself. Jane was not really paying attention anymore and did not see the figure in front of her van until it was too late and she felt the van hit it. She gasped and slammed on the brakes and the trio sat in silence. "Oh my god I think I just killed someone" she thought.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: still no owning of anything**

Loki was in complete shock when his father approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked to meet his father's eye "Come my son we must return to the palace." Loki turned from where Thor was formerly standing in a daze and met eyes with Heimdall who he could swear had a tear in his amber eyes. Odin and Loki rode horses back to the main courtyard where they found Sif, the warriors three, Frigga along with the rest of Asgard awaiting the return of their hero, only to find the king and the unwanted prince. Loki still could not comprehend what had just happened in the observatory he could only stare at the ground as his father dismounted from his steed. "Loki" he muttered in order to snap his son from his daze. Loki shook with realization and dismounted to stand behind his father.

Frigga was relieved to see Loki in good health but became confused when she did not see Thor with them. She knew he had returned with the others since Sif had informed her what had occurred including their trip to Jotunheim. She knew that Odin would be furious but would most likely let Thor get away with it as he usually did. She then saw how shocked Loki looked, a look she never thought she would ever see Loki have. Her mind began to ponder the location of her first born son.

The crowd silenced as Odin raised his hand to gain their attention. "I am certain that the story of what occurred in Alfheim and Jotunheim today had already spread to most of you. I am here to illustrate what has happened before the rumors become pits of half-truths and deceit. Today Thor was supposed to guard a caravan of supplies for our allies in Alfheim from a troll attack, at some point he was taken hostage by these pirates and managed to escape their clutches with the help of Loki, Sif and the warriors three." The confused gazes of the people moved from Odin to Loki, Sif and the warriors three as if looking for some kind of signal from them. "After escaping Thor gave chase to his captors all the way into the land of the frost giants" Loki could hear women gasping in the back of the large crowd apparently shocked that Asgardians had gone into Jotunheim and returned without visible damage. "There he engaged in a battle with the personal of guard of Laufey and escaped with his life intact" Sif locked eyes with Loki who was now looking over the crowd, his eyes filled with great sorrow. "Upon his return he showed no regret for his actions and even questioned my authority as king and was punished as such" Odin lowered his gaze to the floor obviously struggling for the words necessary. "For opening the borders of Asgard to war and for betraying my trust I have banished him from Asgard" finished Odin sighing as the crowd broke into a fever of emotion, some cried, some grew angry, some had no reaction at all similar to Loki.

Frigga fell to her knees as the announcement was made and Sif quickly came to side and lifted her back to her feet. Odin once again raised his hand in order to speak but this time nobody complied as they all reacted in different ways too Thor's banishment. Odin then slammed Gungnir on the floor sending a resounding thud across the courtyard and getting the attention of the people. "Thor was once the crown prince of Asgard and my heir to the kingship but with him now banished the next in line must step to their role" he called. Odin then turned to look at Loki who was standing behind him and putting his hand out to his son. "Loki is now the heir to the throne of Asgard and is now your crown prince" Loki's mouth dropped as his mind was still reeling he had never thought about now being the heir to the throne. The people of Asgard also seemed to be in shock as well as most just stared in bewilderment. "Loki is prepared as much as Thor was to be king of Asgard and will be a fine one when it comes to that" Odin stated grabbing Loki gently by the arm and pulling him forward to stand next to him. Gradually the people began to clap quietly. Loki bowed before walking through the crowd to get to his chambers to gather his thoughts.

Odin closed the doors to his chambers where he now stood with only his wife for the first time since banishing Thor. "How could you do such a thing" she asked him almost choking on her words as she spoke.

"He made a conscious decision, Heimdall told me that Thor pondered going into Jotunheim before entering knowing full well what it might cause, he needed to be humbled and he needs to grow up if ever wants to be king" Odin replied with look stern as he took a gentle hold of his wife's shoulders.

"You speak as if he may return" she asked.

"There is a way for Thor to return but he must find it on his own" Odin said turning to retire for the evening.

"Where have you banished him" Frigga asked hoping to watch over her son during his ordeal.

"I cannot say for I wish Thor to learn on his own without aid from anyone here" Odin replied laying himself down to rest.

"Very well" she muttered lying next to him she did not wish to fight that battle at this moment but she would eventually fight for the location of her first born son.

Loki sat down at his desk in his room and began pondering what had transpired on this day. His plan to steal the glory from Thor had failed and he wound up fighting for his life in Jotunheim. Next thing he knew Thor was banished and he was named the new crown prince of Asgard. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and began moving towards his bed when he heard a knock on his door. He growled as he heard the door open and turned to find a woman he knew very well. She was blonde and left very little of her body to the imagination, she was Amora a sorceress in her own right who used all of her assets to her advantage. "What do you want Amora" he asked not wanting to deal with her at the moment.

"Well aren't we feisty tonight" she said approaching seductively toward the new crown prince of Asgard. Loki knew she moved like that for every one and that she only meant it around Thor but Amora was no fool. "I would think that you would be happy to be the new heir to the throne of Asgard" she said standing next to Loki.

"I will ask again what do you want" replied Loki losing his patience. Amora was a fine sorceress but her power still paled in comparison to Loki's.

"To simply congratulate you" she said "although I will miss seeing Thor in all his glory"

"Yes I'm sure you will now if that is all feel free to let yourself out" he replied smugly turning to face away from her.

"Very well crown prince" said Amora turning to walk out his door. She was one of the few that knew of Loki's pain and insecurity, she would not call them friends but they weren't enemies either. Amora left Loki alone once again who now laid down to rest his life was about to change forever, for better or for worse.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

**Special Thanks to MissRei24 for the review glad you're enjoying it so far.**

Jane sprinted from the van and fell to her knees next to guy she hit just moments before. "Don't be dead" she cried as she looked over the body. He was big, and was wearing a red and silver squared flannel shirt with a pair of jeans. Darcy had come to her side and was gaping at the man as well while Erik was getting a first aid kit from the back of the van. They turned him over onto his back and looked for any obvious wounds that would need taking care of.

"Holy crap" muttered Darcy looking the man over more closely. Not only was he big but he was quite the looker. "Great job Jane you just ran over the one good looking guy in all of New Mexico" she cried sarcastically trying to lighten the serious mood.

"Get vitals" cried Erik moving from the van toward the two women. Darcy began searching for a pulse; after all she did take a nursing class her freshman year. Jane looked him over and found no wounds, not even a cut on him. The van they were driving couldn't go very fast but even at its slow speed the guy should still be cut or at least bruised but he seemed in near perfect health.

"Maybe we should take off his clothes" cried Darcy snapping her fingers at the same time as if she had an epiphany. Jane looked at her with a stern nice try look and Darcy lowered her head in defeat.

"He seems okay" said Erik looking the victim over. "Let's get him in the back of the van we can look him over more closely back at the lab and take him to the hospital in the morning if he needs to go." Erik tapped Darcy on the shoulder signaling her to move so he could grab his shoulders. "Darcy you grab his legs and Jane open the side door to the back of the van" barked Erik. His plan however hit a snag when they attempted to lift the man and promptly dropped him because he was too heavy. "Sheesh this guy must weigh a good 600 pounds" remarked Erik looking the man over and trying to devise how to move him into the van.

"Maybe his clothes are what weighs so much why don't we take them off and then try to move him" muttered Darcy. She began to illustrate some theory of his clothes being the reason he weighed so much when Jane and Erik both shouted her name in affirmative voices that her parents would give when they wanted her to shut up. "Fine it was just a suggestion and unless you guys want to hook him up to the winch in front of the van and drag him all the way back to the lab. I don't have any better ideas" Darcy saw the eyes of her superiors light up as Erik ran back and fired up the winch. "Wait a minute we are not just dragging him back to town" Darcy exclaimed shocked at how her supposedly more intelligent friends were doing.

"Of course not, we are just dragging him to the van so we can get him inside easier" explained Erik tying the steel cable around the man's midsection. He then turned the winch on and the little motor hummed to life. The cable began to turn and slowly the man dragged closer to the van. Erik then turned the winch off after the body reached the front bumper. Darcy then grabbed a roller board that Erik kept in the van for when it broke down and the three moved him onto it. They moved him slowly only having to put him back on twice after he fell off after they ran over a rock and the device tipped over. Using all their combined strength they managed to lift his upper body into the back and flipped his legs in with Jane quickly jumping into the back with him just to keep an eye on him. Erik drove with Darcy in the passenger seat, they were so busy that they failed to notice the rune on the ground where he had been standing before Jane hit him with the van.

Jane stared at him intently studying his face completely mesmerized. She then looked over his body and decided he must be some kind of jock and she did not like jocks after all Donald Blake had been a jock before going to medical school. Still she could not keep her gaze from him for long his blonde was completely off has face and allowed moonlight to show the man's strong facial structure and his blonde goatee. Darcy kept looking at her boss in the rear view mirror as they approached town, she had never seen Jane so enamored with a man before. Too bad the guy would pry want nothing to do with the women who ran him over accidental or otherwise.

Suddenly Darcy began laughing hysterically as the other two looked at her with total confusion. "We are so stupid" Darcy said between giggles.

"Why is that" replied Jane without taking her eyes off of the stranger in front of her.

"It just occurred to me that we didn't have to move this guy with the cable we could have just moved the van next to him and put him like we did anyway. Wow it's amazing what pressure and a little panic can make someone do." Jane and Erik both furrowed their brows and then flushed with embarrassment at the fact that they had panicked and moved a possibly injured man to their van using a winch when they could have easily moved the van and put him in safely.

Almost out of nowhere the man jolted to life in the back sending everyone into a mad stupor. Erik nearly rolled the van while stopping and Darcy bumped her head on the roof when she jumped from the shock. Jane had locked her brown eyes with the blue ones of the man sitting up in front of her. His eyes darted from one side of the van to the other and then focused completely on her. "Maiden tell me where am I" he said with a slight accent that Jane could not place due to the ocean blue eyes boring into her. "Where am I" he shouted loudly shaking her from her day dreaming.

"You're in New Mexico" she stated bluntly finding herself becoming entranced with his eyes.

"New Mexico?" the man pondered for a second before his eyes when large. "That sounds Midgardian" he muttered "Oh No I am on Midgard." Then his eyes closed and he fell backwards again as if fainting from shock.

The van remained stopped for several minutes as they all were shell shocked. Jane could not believe how enthralled with the man she was, Erik was sure he had heard the term Midgard before and Darcy was pondering what the stranger looked like without clothes on.

**Hope Darcy is coming off as the comic relief like I want her too, there is a lot of serious characters in this story and I feel her sarcastic personality is needed to break up the serious parts.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

The guy that Jane had run over in the desert didn't speak another word after passing out in the van. They somehow managed to move him into the small couch inside the lab and laid him as comfortably as they could. "Now what" asked Darcy sitting down at her desk and powering up her computer. Jane pondered her question and quickly found herself zoning out as she looked at the specimen incapacitated on their little couch. "Ok Jane has gone bye-bye Erik, What have you got?"

Erik sighed and leaned back against the wall next to the couch "well he doesn't seem to have any injuries internal or otherwise so I guess we wait for him to wake up" Erik explained looking at Jane and seeing her gaze fixed on the stranger. "So who wants first watch" Erik asked not wanting to leave the man alone in case something happened.

"I guess I will" chimed Darcy raising her hand like a second grader "not like I could fall asleep after all that excitement anyway."

"Like any of us could really sleep" remarked Jane still staring at the man.

"Well I could" said Erik stretching out. "Since Darcy has already volunteered to take the watch I am going to bed" Erik began walking towards his camper when he saw that Jane still was not moving. "Jane lets go to bed we can talk to him and look over everything from the phenomenon in the morning"

"No that's okay" Jane quickly replied. Erik gave her a stern look "I mean I was the one who ran him over, he wouldn't be here if I hadn't hit him so why should you guys have to watch him."

Erik sighed and rubbed his eyes "Fine but don't do anything crazy, if he wakes up come get me" he said once again moving outside.

"I'll stay here too" remarked Darcy "based on how Jane is eyeing this guy I wouldn't want to leave her alone the guy anyway"

Within the hour Darcy was dozing off and Jane had begun processing all the data from the storm when she heard shuffling from the couch. Jane nearly leapt from her chair to stand next to the couch. She saw his blue eyes open and her heart nearly burst in her chest.

Thor blinked several times and laughed believing he had awoken from a terrible dream of being banished to Midgard until he looked to his right and saw the same women from earlier. He rose quickly and bumped his head on a small shelf that was above him, he groaned in pain and staggered to his feet. The Midgardian women moved and grabbed his arm in order to help steady him. She helped him sit back down on the couch and knelt in front of him and introduced herself as Jane Foster. Thor finally gained enough sense to really look over the woman and was taken aback at the sight. He had seen beautiful Midgardian women during his early years when he and Loki visited Midgard and were worshipped by the mortals but she had them all beaten. He hadn't been listening to her on account of her beauty but was able to refocus himself as she spoke. "Your name is what exactly" she asked.

Thor decided he wanted to impress this woman and stood quickly and raised his head and spoke "I am Thor Odinson, the god of Thunder and I must hurry to find the iron beast that attacked me when I arrived." He expected to see looks of admiration and love but instead found a look of confusion on Jane and heard the smaller woman laughing at him in behind her.

"Um I think you need to lie back down" said Jane pulling him back to a sitting position on the couch. "You must have hit your head when I hit you." Thor was confused by her when did she hit him and even if she did he doubted she could actually hurt him. "Maybe you should just get some rest we can talk in the morning" explained Jane giving him a pillow and a blanket.

"Very well" replied Thor laying down and finding himself quickly falling asleep. He soon found memories of his previous travels on Midgard snake their way into his dreams. It was their first ever visit to Midgard without their father breathing down their necks meaning they could cut loose and enjoy themselves. Loki was very different then a time that Thor called Loki's fire phase, a phase he would regret forever as it would shape his look in Midgardian history for all time. He had changed his hair to fire red in order to scare off a very persistent woman who had come to fancy him. Loki thought that changing his look would get her to leave him be but it didn't work considering that she had joined their little party to Midgard and quickly attached herself to Loki's side. Thor chuckled at the sight of Loki giving her a very fake smile and increased his pace hoping to leave her far behind him. The woman's name was Sigyn and just because she was telling everyone that she was with Loki the Midgardians assumed that the two were married. She was beautiful even by Asgardian standards but Loki found her to be completely inept and lacking in all other possible ways. They had decided to dine with the mortals and show off a bit. "Midgardians are always easy to impress" laughed Thor looking over to see Loki trying to pry Sigyn off of his arm. Eventually some mortals managed to pull Sigyn away and Thor leaned over to speak with his brother. "You know she is very pretty to look at."

"Yes she is nice to have around when she isn't speaking" replied Loki sarcastically.

"Yes it would seem so, so give her mouth something better to do" informed Thor leaning away not giving Loki a chance to reply. Sigyn then returned and found Loki in a much better mood. Loki had taken Thor's advice and given her something better to do and made sure that her talking was kept to a minimum. Thor was quite proud of himself for helping his brother out after all they were princes of Asgard and allowed to do as they wish when they wished. That point was even truer when a Midgardian warrior stepped forward and claimed that Thor and Loki's power was nothing but a trick. Loki quickly embarrassed the man by having his sword turn into a large snake. The mortal jumped back and released a scream louder than most Midgardian women could utter. The crowd laughed at him loudly causing him even more embarrassment. The man then quickly drew a small dagger and charged at Thor. Thor was not prepared and was not going to be able to stop the attack only to have the dagger stop mere inches from Thor's stomach. Loki's hand had latched to the mortal's wrist and stopped him cold. Thor felt his anger rise as he grabbed Mjolnir that sat at his side. "Let him go brother" he ordered looking at Loki. Loki nodded his head and released the hand of the assailant took a seat where he was soon joined by Sigyn. "You wish to attack a god then you shall be treated as such, if you want a fight than I shall give you one" said Thor. The mortal's sword had returned to normal and it was returned to him and he took a stance prepared to face the god of thunder. Thor stepped forward and stared at the man who thought himself able to hurt a god. The man didn't move an inch "I am waiting" said Thor. The man began to quake with fear. "Are you planning on attacking or are you going to try to stare me to death" mocked Thor. The man dropped his sword and ran in the other direction away from Thor and ran out of the camp. The mortal's moved to give chase but Thor stopped them "Let the coward go and give him no aid for the rest of his days for cowardice" Thor turned to his fellow Asgardians "We must return home now." Thor motioned them to follow him to the portal where they would return to Asgard.

Thor was awoken by the sunlight hitting his eyes; his back was sore due to the lackluster accommodations given to him by the Midgardians. He looked to find not only Jane but also the younger woman who had been with her in the night and an older man that Thor would assume to be the father of the two. "So has the sleep cleared your head at all" asked Jane.

"Cleared my head" asked Thor not understanding her words.

"Well last night you said your name was Thor and that you were the god of thunder" explained Jane.

"Yes that is what I said and it is truth" replied Thor. The older man scoffed and Thor gave him a stern look and saw the younger woman laughing at him again as she did the night before. "I can prove it" he claimed rising to his feet. "I shall call Mjolnir to me" he quickly moved outside the building and looked over the barren wasteland that he was located.

"Uh what is mall nire" asked Darcy moving behind Jane and Erik as they followed Thor outside.

"It is the weapon of Thor, it gives him power and only the worthy can lift the hammer" explained Erik having learned the Norse mythology stories from his parents as a boy.

Jane was shaking in anticipation as the man who claimed to be a god took a stance a few feet in front of them. Thor raised his hand and used his will to call for Mjolnir looking to show the mortals not to doubt him. He felt through the world for his weapon but he could not feel it either it was too far away or he no longer had it. Thor lowered his hand and looked around confused "That usually works" he said once again raising his hand.

"Performance issues always happen to the big guys" remarked Darcy.

"Darcy" scolded Jane giving her a stern look. Darcy merely shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch Thor attempt to call his hammer.

Thor dropped his head in defeat after nearly ten minutes of attempting to call Mjolnir to him. "Maybe you can try again later" remarked Jane seeing how dejected Thor looked. Thor simply walked past her and sat himself on the couch he had spent the night sleeping on. While he sat the younger woman had come and introduced herself as Darcy Lewis and she was Jane's intern a word he had never heard before and assumed it meant some sort of apprentice seeing as Jane had Darcy doing very student-like things. The old man introduced himself as Jane's mentor and not her father as Thor originally believed his name was Erik Selvig and he seemed to be the most knowledgeable of Thor's adventures due to Midgardian stories of his exploits. Thor however could not find himself enjoying the conversation due to his apparent loss of power.

Jane sent Darcy for pizza and continued to analyze the data from the previous night. When Darcy returned Jane offered Thor some food but was met with a very solemn no thank you and he proceeded to sit himself down on the couch and not move the rest of the day. That night they reluctantly left him to his own devices as they went to bed hoping that he would improve the next day.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: still own nothing **

Thor had not moved when Jane found him the next morning, he was still staring off into nothingness on the couch. She could tell by the bags under his eyes that he had not been sleeping well if at all. She was worried not because it would appear that he was delusional about being a god from Norse mythology but because he wasn't eating, sleeping, talking, she wasn't even sure if he had gone to the bathroom in the last 24 hours. She knew that she needed to try to and get him to eat or at least move a little bit. She grabbed her chair and placed it directly in front him and sat down. She waited a few minutes before Thor's gaze finally looked at her. "So what are you going to do today" she asked almost playfully hoping to elicit some kind of response from him. He simply sighed before putting his gaze firmly on the floor. Jane shook her head in frustration and stormed outside to get some air. She paced the parking lot where the campers were parked and soon was joined by Erik who had seen her pacing from his own camper.

"Nothing new huh" he said as he approached. He had never seen Jane so frustrated before even during all her days of waiting for the anomaly to happen and now that it did she was more distracted with this Thor than she was with what had happened in the desert. The data was not yet completely analyzed yet but the preliminary data showed that it could have been Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and if that were true Jane would have her hands full with showing her results and explaining the data to the scientific community.

"I just don't understand" she huffed pacing wildly "He won't eat, he won't sleep, he won't even move."

"Look maybe you should just take a day to relax, the data is not completely done yet and hanging around this guy is obviously stressing you out" Erik explained. Thor had finally moved from the couch after hearing Jane shouting about him from outside the building he was in. He found that she was being instructed by her teacher on taking a day for herself. "Darcy has been wanting to take you out for a girl's day anyway right so why take her up on her offer" Erik was almost begging at this point and was holding Jane's shoulders. Jane was about to begin giving reasons why she couldn't go out with Darcy but Erik simply pushed her towards her camper and instructed her to get ready while he told Darcy what was happening.

Thor crept back to the couch and began to ponder why this woman from Midgard who didn't really believe he was a god cared for him so much. He had spent the night thinking back to his studies and remembering the rules of banishment. Of course he had lost his status, power and was in fact biologically human, but according to the rules if he remembered them correctly, he should not remember being an Asgardian but he did meaning that his father had bended the rules for him. He just didn't know why of all the rules his father would choose that rule over all of them to not follow. He knew that he would have eat soon, mortals were much more fragile than Asgardians and constantly needed to be nourished out of necessity not just out of desire like most Asgardians who could really go on indefinitely without eating.

Jane spent the day wondering the small town eventually going to the nearest big city and shopping at the mall. It was dark when they returned and found that Erik had already gone to bed and Darcy was already on her way their when she noticed that a certain someone was not on the couch anymore. "Um that Thor guy is gone" she remarked off handedly. Jane nearly broke the door to the lab as she searched it for signs of Thor. "I'll look around outside and go talk to Erik maybe Thor left on his own" explained Darcy going outside and heading straight for Erik's camper.

"The roof I can go up there and just see if he is just wandering town for some reason" Jane thought running outside and climbing the ladder that led to the flat rooftop. The roof was flat and covered in small stones; they had put a few chairs and a fire pit up there in order to give them a quiet place to relax. The roof gave a great view of the town since it was pretty much the tallest building in town despite not being very big which only reinforced the idea of it being an extremely small town. She looked to find the fire pit not only being used but being used by Thor who was sitting looking up at the sky. Jane turned to see Erik and Darcy heading to the ladder only to have Jane wave them off "I found him, he okay" she cried catching Thor's attention. Darcy smiled and waved before going to her camper while Erik grumbled and returned to bed. Jane turned and found Thor staring at her, almost waiting for her to either leave or join him. She decided for the latter and walked over and sat next to him. He smiled and returned his gaze to the stars. "So it's nice to see you moving around at least" she said trying to make small talk.

"Yes I apologize for my behavior. I have been a poor guest" he said sincerely meaning every word.

"Well I guess it happens I mean I did hit you with a car and you seem to think that you are some kind of god. Pretty overwhelming for you I guess" Jane looked to see his face go pale realizing that he truly believed himself to be some kind of god and that she just kind of called him crazy. "Sorry I didn't mean anything by that"

"No need to apologize it must be difficult for you to believe being Midgardian and all that" Thor replied. He really wished he had Loki's skill of speech right now.

"So do you need to talk about what happened I mean if you're telling the truth about being the god of thunder something must have happened to get you thrown down here with the normal people" Jane said hoping just to get him to open up at least a little bit. Maybe him talking about something regardless of it being true would help him get better and to start taking care of himself.

"You truly wish to know" asked Thor happy to find someone who seemed to care to hear his story.

"I've got the time" replied Jane curling her knees up and prepared for a long night.

"Very well" sighed Thor as if gathering his thoughts. He was always good at inspiring others to follow him to battle but giving long speeches about emotional topics was not his strong suit. "It began when I led a group of warriors in the defense of a caravan" he began. He told the story the best he could remember it, he loved how she reacted to him, her eyes lighting up as he described the Bifrost Bridge and the rest of Asgard, jumping when he described Laufey and their narrow escape but the part he dreaded reaching had arrived. He needed to illustrate his banishment, all the memories of those terrible minutes replayed in his mind, the sternness of his father's voice, the shocked look in Loki's eyes and his surprise when he was knocked back into the portal. He was about to begin when he noticed that Jane was dozing off and decided to wait to tell that part of the story because she was obviously tired and he quite frankly needed more time to think about how to explain it. He lifted her slowly and helped her down the ladder making sure she did not hurt herself. He led her to the same box that her teacher had led her too earlier. "Good night Lady Jane" said Thor moving away from her box and heading back to the couch where he had spent the past two days.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

As Thor lied down to rest he noticed the same kind iron machine that Jane had called a car enter on the main road of the small town. Thor had seen several on his first few days but this one was different, it was black and seemed out of place in the small town even in the darkness of the night. The car quickly turned onto the desert and left his sight. Thor shrugged his shoulders and laid down making a note to keep an eye for the car during the day.

Coulson had been driving for twelve straight hours and had actually been awake for the past thirty six. He had been in New York debriefing some doctor who got himself coated in gamma radiation, but was soon pulled away by Director Fury to investigate some weird sensor readings in the middle of the desert in New Mexico. He had planned to sleep on the plane ride over but was distracted by some kind of attack on the hospital where he had been debriefing the doctor. Fury then ordered that he land early and drive the rest of the way to the small town out of fear of a terrorist attack on the plane. Coulson just said yes sir and got in the black sedan that was waiting for him. Coulson was average sized and had black that he kept very clean and he was basically a super spy James Bond type who happened to work with one of the most secret agencies in the world, The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division all the agents just called it Shield for short. His boss was a Colonel Nick Fury who was in charge of all of Shield and often trusted Coulson with the most important duties. Fury promised to let him know about the attack on the hospital when new information arose but Coulson still hadn't heard anything. He pulled out the map that was marked with the locations of the strange readings, there were only two of them, one had happened around one in the morning two days ago and then another followed a few moments later in a different spot. His mission was to investigate and then report back with anything he had. The sedan pulled up to the first spot, and Coulson stepped out with a flashlight and looked around. He didn't see anything and the fact that it had been a few days since the readings he didn't think he would see tracks or anything like that just because it was a desert. He began driving to the next spot which was a few miles to the west. As he drove the thirty six hours of no sleep began to rear its head and he began to doze. The car shifted to the left and then to the right it came to a sudden stop.

The air bag deployed and Coulson heard a grinding noise as he car halted. He staggered out of the car holding his head and looked at the front to see what he had hit. That was when he realized that a gash was now going straight down the center of his car stopping just short of the windshield. "What did I hit" Coulson asked himself. He used his flashlight to try and see what it was but could not make anything out amongst the disfigured metal where his engine used to be. He looked at the GPS and realized that he was in the spot where the second set of readings occurred. "Well I think I hit whatever set off our sensors" he said out loud. He pulled out his phone and dialed Director Fury. After a few rings he heard his superior answer the phone. "Sir, I think I found the thing that caused our sensors to go nuts" he listened to Fury demanding to know what it was. "Well that's the problem I kind of ran it over and it completely obliterated my car, so I'm going to need and team that can remove the thing from my car or remove my car from the thing whichever is easier so we can find out what it is" Fury barked out instructions for Coulson to investigate the small town he had passed before entering the desert and that the team would be sent with transportation for him. Nearly an hour of sleeping on the trunk of the wreckage he awoke by the sound of car horns and saw the extraction team with an extra sedan to replace the one he broke. They looked over the situation and said to be back in two hours and they should have the car separated from whatever he ran over.

It took him about half an hour to reach the town the whole time trying to figure out why the extraction team was able to ride in a jet all the way their while he had to drive. He pulled into the parking lot of the gas station and looked around, he was hungry and the gas station was still open. He decided to grab a bite while he continued to investigate the small town which had little to nothing in it; he figured he would have to come back during the day to really get a feel for the pulse of the town. He entered the gas station and walked over to the section where they had the Twinkies near the back of the store he looked them over when heard a commotion from the cash register. Two men armed with knives were holding up the older woman who was running the register that night.

Coulson sighed before walking out into the open so the would-be robbers would see him. "Don't move pal" said one of them who seemed to be asserting himself in charge.

Coulson raised his hands into the air and began walking towards the pair cautiously. "Look I have been up for day and a half with little to no sleep and right now all I want is a Twinkie to give me a slight sugar rush to get me through the next few hours and here you are trying to rob the gas station which is probably going to screw up the only good thing that could have come from tonight which would have been the Twinkie" he said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"All we want is the cash" said the other robber.

"Well that's not going to happen considering the clerk behind you has a shotgun hidden under the counter" Coulson stated plainly.

The duo turned and saw that the clerk had not moved and clearly was not armed and turned to call Coulson's bluff but found that he was already moving quickly disarming the two men. He then smashed the first robber's head on the counter incapacitating him before turning to the other throwing him into an aisle of canned food causing it all to spill all over the floor.

Once Coulson saw that the two men were not going to be getting back he went and grabbed a Twinkie leaving the amount of money needed for it on the counter for the cashier "Sorry about the mess" he remarked as he walked out to his car. After he finished his Twinkie he got the call from the extraction team that they were finished and that they had already started building the make shift facility where they would examine the object. "What is it" he asked wondering what could have possibly done that to his car.

"Sir you won't believe it unless you see it" replied the worker he was speaking too. He drove as fast as he could and found that the facility was already up and running, he wasn't surprised Shield had grown very good at putting up test facilities and just about anything the agency could use. He entered the main building and was greeted by the head of the extraction team. "Sir we spoke on the phone would you like to see was we found" he spoke obviously nervous.

"Yes, where is it" Coulson asked looking around for coffee. The man walked off quickly and led Coulson through the winding and twisting corridors before coming to a central platform where Coulson saw a large hammer embedded into the ground. "So we built an entire facility around….a hammer" asked Coulson who got a nod in response from the man. "Look just take the hammer out of the ground and we'll ship it back to headquarters and study it there" he ordered.

"Um sir we tried to move it and nobody could lift it" replied the man clearly knowing that Coulson would not believe it. Coulson sighed and moved to where the handle of the hammer was sticking out of the ground and pulled on it with everything he had and the hammer did not budge at all.

"Ok that's weird" said Coulson pulling out his phone. He dialed Colonel Fury and filled him in with all the information he had. "Yes sir we will guard the hammer until we know all can about it" the extraction team could hear Fury over the phone telling Coulson about extra security. "No sir I don't believe Barton or Romanoff will be necessary for this assignment" the voice on the other end got louder, Coulson dropped his head and sighed "Yes sir, I will meet Barton at the air strip and brief him when he arrives." Coulson hung up and sighed in frustration he didn't feel that Barton would be needed to guard the hammer since they were in the middle of nowhere and the only place close by was the small town he had been in earlier. He supposed it would be nice to have Barton watching his back while this hammer situation sorted itself out.

**Finally able to get the greatest Shield agent of all time into the story so how about a big woo hoo for Coulson**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: don't own anything wish I did but I don't**

Darcy groggily rose from her small bed in her camper to find the sun creeping in through the window. She changed out of her duck pajamas and dressed quickly. She was shocked to find that she was the first one up and decided to surprise everyone with donuts, so she walked a few blocks to the local gas station where she could buy cheap donuts but still feel like she was spoiling her friends. The bell over the door rang as she entered and found the clerk cleaning up some canned food that had spilled and wiping at some blood that was on the floor. "Whoa somebody get crushed by a canned food avalanche" joked Darcy bending down to help the clerk clean up the mess.

The clerk laughed for a second "Actually yeah that's kind of what happened." Darcy scrunched her nose as she always did when she became curious prompting the clerk to tell the story of what had happened the night before. She told of the robbers coming in and the guy who looked like he was working for the Men in Black taking them both out with little to no effort and then buying a Twinkie and leaving.

"So did he say anything to you" asked Darcy pulling money out to pay for the donuts.

"He only apologized for the mess" replied the clerk giving Darcy her change.

"Wow was it like Han Solo in Star Wars after he shoots Greedo" asked Darcy trying to pump the store clerk for all the information she could.

"Yeah kind of, I did overhear him on his phone after he walked out he seemed to be getting told about something that he needed to see for himself. Then he drove off into the desert but I've lived here all my life there is nothing out there worth going to see" she said pointing off into the distance. Darcy chuckled at the fact that Jane, Erik and herself were there a few nights earlier when they hit Thor. She exited the gas station and then realized that the Men in Black agent was heading the same direction where they had found Thor, if Thor was some kind of god as he claimed then certainly this agent would come look for him. She didn't want to have her memory erased by some little silver stick that had a red light on the top of it. She sprinted back to the lab to find everyone else had already woken up. Jane and Erik were talking about the data and Thor was sitting on the couch watching trying to discern what their words meant, a practice Darcy had become very accustomed too. She blasted into the lab through the front door and nearly caused everyone in the room to have a heart attack.

"Darcy what's wrong" asked Jane.

"Ahhhhh one minute" said Darcy trying to catch her breath, she wasn't out of shape it was just that running was not her strong suit. She caught her breath and began to speak. "Okay clerk at the gas station said that some kind of agent guy was in there last night and she overheard him on his phone talking about finding something in the desert and he drove off in the same direction as where we found Mr. Big tall and sexy over there" she said pointing at Thor on the couch.

"They may be looking into the anomaly" explained Erik "It is a scientific gold mine"

"I don't think so the clerk said he took out some robbers before he left, I don't think a scientist could do the damage she described it was like Chuck Norris meets total ownage" explained Darcy.

Thor nodded, "This Chuck Norris must be quite the warrior I would love to face him one day, but I must say why would it matter if these agents are looking for me" asked Thor trying to add something to the conversation.

"Look if you are the god of thunder we need to make sure that we keep that from public knowledge, who knows the implications if such a thing would become public knowledge" explained Erik.

"People would most likely travel from all over to see him, religious leaders would most likely explain it away but still thousands would come to meet the god of thunder" explained Darcy using her political science skills.

"Well we could always….." Jane halted midsentence and her eyes grew larger than any of them had ever seen.

"Jane you look as if you have seen a frost giant" remarked Thor grinning at her. The others turned to see why her eyes were so huge. Several black cars and jeeps rolled into town and men and women in black suits sprung from the vehicles.

Coulson got out of his car and looked at the town where he had been the night prior. The hammer was safe since Fury had sent him pretty much an army to use to watch over it. He had originally planned on keeping the agents out of town but then he saw satellite footage of the sights after setting up the facility. He was shocked to find that three heat signatures were there before the time of the readings and no hammer after the readings not only was the hammer then present but also another heat signature had appeared with the first three. Coulson didn't have to be a genius to figure that whatever brought the hammer most likely brought the fourth heat signature. Coulson had left Barton in charge at the hammer site in order to keep it safe. After about fifteen minutes one of his agents told him that some of the locals had mentioned a group of scientists living in the blue service station at the far end of town. Coulson saw the building a made his way there.

Jane was watching the agents intently and then noticed that one of the agents was walking straight towards the lab. "Oh no what do we do" she squealed looking at the trio standing behind her. Erik looked to be pondering, Darcy was shrugging her shoulders, and Thor did not seem to understand what the big deal was. She then turned to find the agent looking in from the door and smiling.

"May I come in" the agent asked politely. Jane nodded opening the door allowing the agent to enter. He looked around and studied the four people in the building. "Names Coulson I am here to investigate a robbery that occurred in town here last night"

"Well we were all asleep all night so we wouldn't know anything about that" chimed Jane trying to do the talking for the group.

"Hmmmmm you know the locals here mentioned that you were all scientists but they only mentioned that there were three of you not four" said Coulson looking directly at Thor. "They described two young women and an old man not someone like you" Coulson explained looking Thor over from top to bottom.

"He's my boyfriend" remarked Jane causing looks of shock to appear on the faces of Erik and Darcy.

"What is a boyfriend" thought Thor keeping his mouth shut knowing when the power of speech was more important than brawn thanks to his brother's unique talent in the spoken word.

"He is visiting he only came in late last night so he hasn't been out and about yet" explained Jane hoping that Coulson would believe her. Coulson was about to speak again when his phone rang.

Coulson sighed and answered the phone. "Yes sir" said Coulson never taking his eyes off of Thor. Thor could tell that the voice on the other end was the man's superior based on how this son of Coul kept nodding his head every time the voice stopped speaking. He couldn't quite make out the words being spoken but Thor imagined it was something along the lines of leave because as soon as the speaking device was put away the agent scurried away with his agents following him back into the desert. Thor did spot an agent who had stayed behind to watch over them based on how the man only seemed to be watching them and not anybody else.

"So now what" asked Darcy pulling her Taser out of her desk.

"I don't know we can't leave, if we do they would most likely follow us and we pry wouldn't get very far any way" said Jane. She looked over at Thor "what do you think" she asked looking Thor over, she was starting to believe him, it had begun last night when he was telling her his story but now that these agents were coming around asking questions she felt more than ever that he was telling the truth.

"I need to know what they found" said Thor plainly watching the agent intently. He was standing on a roof top of a small building a few yards away. The group talked until the sun went down, it was then that Thor went into action. He left the trio and snuck up to the building where the agent was stationed.

The agent heard shuffling and then found himself hanging upside down over the edge of the building. He screamed loudly and felt a large hand holding him by the ankle. "You will tell what you have found in the desert" came a voice in the darkness.

"I can't" he responded, who knew what Shield would do to him if he gave confidential information to an unknown assailant.

"You will speak of what you have found or you will find yourself saying hello to the ground far beneath you" said the voice. The agent was getting nervous but didn't speak "Very well"

"No wait ok ok ok it was just a big hammer we've been digging it up since we found it and nobody has been able to move it. Ok I told you now let me go" said the agent as he felt himself being lifted back to the roof. He was set down and then struck in the face incapacitating him.

Thor returned to the lab and began gathering some things. "Where you headed" asked Jane seeing that Thor was planning something big.

"I am going after them" said Thor almost dreading the conversation. He had grown fond of Jane and her friends in his banishment but he longed for Mjolnir and now he knew that these human agents had it and needed it back.

"Well you're not going alone god or not you still most likely going into a military camp looking for something that it most likely at its center" Jane said moving to stand next to Thor.

"I cannot risk putting you in danger" said Thor taking Jane's hands into his own.

"Well too bad cause I am going" she replied.

"So where are we going" called Darcy from the other side of the room. "I have always wanted to break into a military installation. Besides you're my friend so I'm here to help."

"I do not like this" said Thor looking over the two women.

"Well too bad" said Jane "so where too big guy"

"We are going to go and get my hammer back" said Thor plainly walking out of the building and heading for the iron beast that had ran him over days earlier.


	20. Chapter 19

**Later update than usual work has been hell and then I got caught up in the NBA Finals the past few days**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Things had changed. Thor had been gone for only a few days but the ripples could be felt all over Asgard. Sif and the warriors three had been keeping to themselves even going as far as not going to some feasts in order to avoid the looks that they were getting from a few people who blamed them for what had happened. Frigga had become a complete recluse locking herself in her room ever since the banishment had occurred. The one constant was Odin who seemingly didn't care that Thor was gone or was hiding his emotions in order to make himself look strong. The most change had come with Loki who was now the heir to the throne of Asgard. The first day after the banishment had been typical Loki, staying in the shadows and out of the limelight. He was nervous about what he was no trusted to do, he would have to defend Asgard from all threats internally or otherwise. He just walked; he walked for hours until he found himself in the observatory where he had last seen his brother. Heimdall stood in the center of the observatory as he always was and did not turn to see Loki. "It is nice to see the crown prince out and about" he said keeping his gaze fixed on some imaginary point.

"Yes I guess I needed the fresh air" replied Loki.

"You seem to be having doubts of your ability to be the king of Asgard" said Heimdall as if reading Loki's mind.

"Don't you have the same doubts" asked Loki feeling that almost everyone in Asgard was almost panicking because he was now set to become Asgard's king. When the news reached the other realms that Thor was gone and now that Loki was Asgard's protector they would most likely laugh and prepare to invade Asgard without single worry.

"I do not doubt your skills in combat. You certainly proved yourself in your battle with Thor in the arena" answered Heimdall. "As for the people following you into some battle against those who would attack Asgard, you must win them with your actions god of mischief and if anyone can do such a thing it is you"

Loki looked at Heimdall who had is back facing him. Loki pondered why Heimdall would be so helpful to him. The more Loki thought the more he realized that he would have to be strong and lead the people of Asgard, they would need something to follow in these sad days and Heimdall knew that fact as well. Loki needed to be the shining beacon for Asgard to follow into a new era, his era. Loki turned to leave and stopped right before stepping onto the rainbow bridge. "Thank you Heimdall this conversation had been most enlightening" he said walking away without waiting for a response.

Heimdall turned and looked at the god of mischief as he walked back to Asgard. "I am glad to have helped for I see dark days approaching and Asgard will need everything it has to withstand it" Heimdall thought to himself, he had his theories of what was coming but he could not know for sure.

Loki arrived back in the courtyard of Asgard to find many staring at him almost waiting for him to say something. He moved his gaze all around to meet the faces of all that looked at him. "These past days have been the darkest in Asgard's history" he said pausing to make sure that all were listening. "But nobody is bigger than the whole of Asgard and I swear that no matter what it takes I will make sure that the days following will be brighter than they ever have been before." Some nodded their heads believing him others seemed to still be fighting against his words. "Thor will be missed by no soul more than me. He was my brother and my greatest friend but he is no longer here so I will do my best to do what he did but I cannot do it alone, I will need the help of all of you" the crowd took a step toward Loki drawn in by his words. "Together we can build Asgard to be greater than it ever has been; we are the future of Asgard and we can shape it any way that we wish" next thing Loki knew the crowd was now surrounding him. "We will build Asgard to new greatness that it is has never reached before and we will do it together" the crowd erupted around him and Loki felt heat rise in him from his core. So this is what it felt like to be the center of attention, to be loved by many. Loki could no longer blame Thor for always wanting the attention, for always showing up everyone else in order to gain this level of attention and love. He genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time and looked around at the crowd, he had done it, he had won them over.

Odin was watching the scene from the shadows as his son gained some admiration from the people that had for so long ignored him. He smiled at the thought of Loki finally getting his just dues. If Thor failed to return, then Loki would have to take the throne and Odin needed to make sure he was ready and Loki was starting to prove himself in that way. Odin still believed that Thor would return but had no choice but to be ready in case he did not. Asgard needed a beacon to follow into the uncertain future, Frigga had not reacted well to Thor's banishment and had now separated herself from Asgard itself and many were still upset with him for the banishment in the first place, Loki had no choice but to be the face of the future at least until Thor returned. Frigga would be fine once Thor returned or enough time passed for the wound to heal somewhat. If Thor never returned Odin may have to hand the throne over earlier than he would like for the people would be forever angry about the favorite being forced out regardless of how good or how much they liked Loki. Odin stepped out of the shadows and the crowd split creating a path between the Loki and Odin. "Come we must speak" Odin spoke gently. Loki moved and followed Odin when he walked away from the crowd who had run off in all different directions to tell of Loki's speech. Neither spoke until they came to a large set of double doors that Loki knew led to the weapons vault. Odin entered and Loki soon followed behind him. The vault was large it had weapons of all shapes and sizes on the walls. Murals of great battles past lined the ceiling of the vault. "It has been many years since you have been in this room" said Odin.

"Yes it has" replied Loki remembering having snuck in with Thor when they were children only to be caught and scolded by their father for it. Loki had found out later that Heimdall had seen them enter and sent word to Odin that was the day that Loki started trying to find ways to hide himself from Heimdall's sight in order to avoid such embarrassment from happening again. Loki stared at a mural of the Destroyer armor that was to be used by the king of Asgard in times of great need, it was said that the armor was unstoppable.

"I see you have eyed the Destroyer" said Odin coming to a stop next to Loki. Loki looked at his father and simply nodded before returning his gaze to the painting. "The armor is hidden away in order to prevent others from using it, only I know its location and the ritual required to awaken it." Loki knew that there was some trick to unlocking the Destroyer's power but he could never figure it out. "A secret that you need to learn if you are to become king" said Odin leading Loki towards a rack of swords. "These are the four god swords, they are the tools needed to awaken the armor from its slumber." Loki looked in astonishment and touched the blades ever so carefully. "One day you may need to use this power to defend this realm from evil and I will give the location of the armor once you have taken the throne as king" assured Odin having said what he wished and was ready to leave.

Loki turned and looked down the vault and saw a blue box sitting on a pedestal "What is this" asked Loki moving towards the cube.

Odin closed his eyes and lowered his head without Loki noticing and turned to follow his son. "That is the casket of ancient winters a powerful Jotun weapon that we took from them at the end of the Great War" said Odin watching Loki intently. Loki moved to touch the relic when his father's hand grabbed his wrist. "No only Jotuns can touch the casket without suffering pain" he informed pulling Loki away from the sight.

Loki was not sure why but he felt as if the casket was calling to him as if to claim what was rightfully his. He shook the feelings away and left with Odin to continue his duties as the new crown prince of Asgard.


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Coulson brought his car to a stop just outside the front gate of the hammer facility and waited for them to open the gate. The guard came to the driver's side and waited for Coulson to roll down his window. "I'm going to need to see an ID sir" said the guard.

Coulson looked at the guard in complete surprise, "You know who I am right" he asked staring bullets into the guard.

"Sorry sir agent Barton said that I need to ID check everyone…no exceptions" the guard explained smiling weakly. Coulson sighed heavily and pulled out his badge and flashed it in the guards face. "Okay go ahead sir" said the agent stepping back to allow Coulson to pull into the facility.

Coulson stepped out and walked into the main corridor where several agents approached him with different readouts and other papers that Coulson did not really care about and simply ignored them. "Where is Barton" he asked hoping to talk to his reinforcements. They mentioned him being on the top level of catwalks above the hammer. "Figures where else would he be but in the highest spot in the entire building" said Coulson briskly walking to the catwalk in the hammer room. The room where the hammer was located was a circular dome that was lined with catwalks along the walls three levels up. Coulson walked in and looked up finding Barton on the third level watching the hammer intently. "Barton" cried Coulson hoping to get him to come down instead of having to climb all the way up. Barton simply waved and Coulson realized that he was going to have to climb the stairs all the way up to the third level. After several minutes of stair climbing thanks mostly to more guards needing to see his ID because of Barton's mandatory ID check Coulson finally walked out onto the catwalk and moved toward Clint Barton.

Clint Barton was a bit taller than Coulson and in much better shape with short brown hair; he was wearing sleeveless body armor and black pants. His weapon of choice a bow and arrow was on his back his aim was so good with the weapon that he had earned the title of Hawkeye, when he heard Coulson approached he turned putting his back on the railing and crossed his arms. "So why am I here exactly" he asked obviously annoyed at being pulled away from what he was doing before this.

"Not my idea or my call" replied Coulson walking to the railing and looking at the hammer that was imbedded into the ground below them.

"I was in the middle of tracking the green monster with Tasha and then I get a call from Fury saying to come here and help you guard something important" explained Barton. Coulson had heard about the monster attacking the hospital where he had been talking to that Doctor but unfortunately Barton knew nothing more when they pulled him from the operation. "Fury said he would help Tasha with finding it but I would still feel better if I was there" said Barton sighing in frustration.

"About an hour ago I would have agreed with you but after what I saw in town today I'm starting to think Fury made the right call" said Coulson still staring at the hammer. Clint looked at him with surprise. "Remember how I told you about the heat signatures on the satellite feeds" asked Coulson.

"Yeah three signatures before the spike in readings and then four after the spike" said Barton remembering Coulson filling him in earlier on the ride in from the air strip.

"Well I think I found the fourth signature, big guy looked like a fighter and if I had to bet on it I would say that the hammer down there is a weapon" explained Coulson pointing at the hammer to drive his point home.

"You think this guy will be coming for it" asked Barton hyping himself up for some action.

"If someone took your bow and hid it in a heavily guarded facility would you go and try to get it back" answering his question with a question. Barton nodded and turned his deadly gaze back down to the hammer.

About a mile outside the facility Jane parked the van behind a hill so that the people at the facility can't see it. She snuck up to the top of the hill with Darcy and Thor and laid down flat. She handed the binoculars she grabbed from Erik's desk to Thor who looked through them immediately and searched for any signs of Mjolnir. Jane could not believe it Thor apparently was telling the truth the whole time, this government agency being here almost proved Thor's story to be true. She was absolutely ecstatic; she could see how excited he was about possibly finding his hammer.

Thor saw the man who called himself Coulson walking out of a building near the center of the camp. "That must be where Mjolnir is" he remarked. He figured on the ride over that his test to get his powers back must be to get Mjolnir back from the Midgardians.

"So what's the plan" asked Darcy hoping that Thor had some kind of plan to get inside the fenced in facility.

"You two are going to stay here while I go in there and get my hammer back. When I get it I will fly back here" started Thor

"Hold up you can fly" asked Darcy nearly screaming it for the world to hear.

Thor looked at her confused "Of course I can fly don't be so foolish" he said getting up to sneak up to the encampment. Only to have Jane grab his wrist, he turned to see fear in her eyes.

"Please be careful" she said in the most genuine voice. Thor had to admit that he was becoming very fond of the mortal. He simply nodded and began walking down the hill silently. Jane watched him carefully hoping she was not making a mistake in following some man who fell from the sky to her own doom.

Thor came to a stop outside the fence and tried to find a way into the building without attracting attention from the soldiers. Sneaking was never Thor's style nor was he very good at it; he usually left the sneaking to Loki who was quite skilled at it. Thor began regretting not paying attention to his brother when Loki would try to show Thor more stealthy ways of moving. He managed to make a hole in the fence and get inside and hid behind some boxes while some larger cars drove by him. He could see where the entrance of the center building was and tried to find a quiet way to get to it. He saw what Darcy had called a truck stop near him and it was pointed towards the entrance, it was a gamble but he decided if he could hide in the back of the iron beast he could jump out as they passed the entrance. The men were loading things into the back and after they finished he ran and managed to pull himself in without issue. He watched carefully as the truck neared the entrance, this would require correct timing. He jumped and landed inside the building but also landed on top of a group of four men who happened to be walking in the same spot. "Whoops" he said as he got up and sprinted down the corridor hearing men yelling behind him. He made several turns and managed to avoid any more guards.

Coulson walked into the security room and watched the cameras as the man he had seen earlier run through the facility. "How did I know this would happen" he said raising his radio to his mouth "Barton get ready he's headed straight for you."

Barton pulled out his bow and arrow "Where is he coming from" he asked trying to figure out where this guy was coming from.

"First floor" called Coulson over the radio watching the video feed.

Jane and Darcy moved to the fence after the sirens started going off at the facility. They looked around and saw soldiers running franticly around and Jane spotted a small building where that Coulson guy had run into after the sirens started. She then saw cables running along the ground into the back of the building. "That must be security" she said dashing towards the cables, Darcy followed behind her and thanks to Thor distracting everyone they went unnoticed and got to where the cables were located.

Thor was getting frustrated no matter where he turned, he just ran into more corridor. Then he turned right and saw it, Mjolnir was sitting in the ground and was mere feet from him. Luckily he had lost most of his pursuers in all the turns. He walked towards it slowly.

"He by the stairs but he seems to be heading into the open" came Coulson over the radio in Barton's ear. He readied his bow and prepared to take the shot. Thor took one step out and Barton aimed and was about to release when the lights went out.

Jane and Darcy started yanking out all the cables out of the plugs as they could until the power went out. Darcy looked at Jane surprised and Jane just shrugged "Okay so it was power for the entire facility. Let's just go" she said running towards the fence in order to avoid capture. They managed to get out without someone grabbing them.

Coulson nearly had a heart attack when the power went out "Backup should be coming on right" asked Coulson looking around at everyone inside the room.

"Uhh sir we haven't had time to hook up backup power" came the voice of someone in the back of the room. Coulson dropped his gaze to the floor.

The lights went out right as Barton fired and threw him off his target. He assumed he missed since he didn't hear any groan or cry of pain. "Where are you" he muttered. He could hear banging beneath him but he could not quite place where it was coming from exactly.

Coulson ran outside and found that all the cables had been unplugged. "Are you serious" he cried as he knelt plugging them back in. "One of the most powerful organizations in the world and we are brought to our knees by having a few cables being unplugged." After plugging them all back in the lights outside turned back on.

The lights powered on and Barton nearly choked when he found himself face to face with the man he was just shooting at. Thor grabbed him and delivered his right fist into Barton's jaw. Clint fell down and found the man and leapt the rail and was descending on him. Clint reached around looking for his bow to find it to be nowhere to be found "Crap" he said being grabbed by Thor and being thrown into the railing. Thor held him up and was about to start pounding him when Barton began striking Thor several times. Thor was surprised by how hard the man could hit and found himself actually dazed by the strikes. Thor dropped Clint who then delivered several elbows to Thors head, Thor staggered back until he hit the wall which returned his senses enough for him to grab Barton and drive him back busting through the railing and sending the pair over the edge. Barton managed to turn himself and grab onto the second level of catwalks while Thor fell hitting the ground hard. He strained to rise to his feet and groggily moved towards the catwalks only to find the feet of his opponent flying towards him and hitting him in the sternum. Thor fell back as Barton landed on his feet charging at Thor who grabbed him and body slammed him into the ground.

"Hammer" Thor said as his world was spinning. He was obviously more human than he originally thought because this human was doing some very heavy damage to him. He looked at Mjolnir it was mere feet from him, he reached for when he felt a leg sweep underneath him causing him to fall to the ground. Barton rose and began putting several blows to Thor. Barton was sure he had taken the guy down and went in for the knockout blow sitting Thor up and preparing to deliver a swift right hook to put him down for good. Thor was dazed until he saw Barton preparing to finish him off so Thor did what Loki always told him he should do, he used his head. He grabbed Barton by the shoulders and delivered a massive head butt sending Barton flying back and landing several feet away on his back dazed.

Thor rose and walked over to Mjolnir. "This is it I will retrieve Mjolnir and get my powers back and return to Asgard" he was already going through all the things he would show Jane on Asgard. He would admit that she was different from the women on Asgard and he had grown very fond of her. He wrapped his hand around the handle of Mjolnir and pulled.

**Hope you enjoyed the Hawkeye fight I wanted to introduce him more in my story than they did in the actual movie**


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry for extremely late update personal stuff came up but I hopefully am going to get back into the swing of updating more often**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

He pulled, nothing happened. He pulled again with the same result. "What?" Thor muttered before feeling a small stab of pain in his right leg. He looked down and saw an arrow imbedded in his leg.

Barton had found his bow and arrow and decided against killing the man feeling that someone that strong needed to be questioned to find out who he was working for. Thor looked at Barton and solemnly turned his gaze back to his hammer. Barton pulled out the switch that would activate the electric charge; before he hit the button he could swear he saw a small tear streak down the side of the man's face.

Thor was wrong he could not lift Mjolnir anymore, he was no longer worthy of its power he heard something powering up and then felt a huge shock run through his body. He shook but his eyes never left Mjolnir until he was on the ground. He could feel his consciousness leaving him and the last thing he saw was Coulson and the man he had been fighting.

Jane and Darcy sat in waiting at the hill where Thor was supposed to fly after reaching his hammer for nearly twenty minutes before realizing that he wasn't coming back to them. "Jane we have to go if we stay here they will find us eventually" explained Darcy trying to pull her boss away from her spot.

"No point Darcy that Coulson guy already knows that Thor was with us he has probably sent guys to go wait for us back at the lab. Erik is going to be quite upset when federal agents show up and take him in" Jane replied dejectedly. Darcy sighed and flopped down next to Jane.

"So what do we do" asked Darcy looking for some kind of direction from Jane. Darcy had no problem acting on impulse but right now she didn't want to do something incredibly stupid that would make things worse. She felt like she needed to say something in order to get Jane to act one way or another but she could not find the words. They just sat for a few moments waiting for something to happen.

Thor awoke to find himself in a white room chained to a table and looking into a mirror. His leg had been bandaged he assumed that his captors were going to talk to him since that is what usually happened in these situations even on Asgard. He braced himself for some kind of terrible torture that would push him to his human form to its limit. The door opened and the man he had been fighting walked in and sat down across from him. The man studied him closely almost like pinpointing targets from afar. "Names Barton, Clint Barton I'm the guy who laid you out by that hammer in the dome" he said almost jokingly. The way the man looked at him reminded him of his brother, logically pinpointing weak points that can be exploited later if need be. "Just thought I would get in here before Coulson does and let you know that you should just tell him who you're working for because if you don't things will get rough in here and quite frankly we don't have time to deal with some big bad tough guy who thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants for the right price" Barton spoke with care almost pleading with Thor to tell them what they wanted. "I used to be like you work for anyone with the right amount of cash and do whatever needed to be done" the door clicked behind them and Barton stood. "There are other ways to go, you know. Never too late to turn it around" he finished walking briskly out of the room as Coulson entered. Barton had been telling the truth long ago he had just been an angry kid from Iowa who ran away to join the circus after his parents had died in a car accident. He discovered in the circus that he was incredibly skilled at archery and soon found himself doing small shows on the street which quickly landed him in the wrong crowd. A man had approached him about taking care of a problem for him; Barton remembered the man well but never learned his name. The man was big at least six foot eight almost three hundred pounds, his skin was dark and his voice was deep he offered money, more money than Barton had ever seen. He did what he was told and was paid handsomely for it. He then decided to become a mercenary, he spent years doing job after job never stopping until one day when he found himself in the same position as Thor sitting across a table from agent Phil Coulson. Coulson and his boss Nick Fury had given him a chance to make it right to atone for all the mistakes he had made and he took it. Barton never really understood why but the thought of being on the right side drove him to do what he felt was right and working for Shield had given him that chance. He hoped that the guy would take the chance if they offered.

Jane shot up and nearly slipped on the desert sand as she marched over to the van opening the driver's side door. Darcy ran to keep up getting in on the passenger's side. "What are you doing" asked Darcy wide eyed as Jane fired the van up and backed up as far as she could. "Be kinda nice to know what's going on here Jane" Darcy flew back in her chair as Jane stomped on the gas heading straight toward the hill.

Coulson took the seat where Barton had been seating just before him. Coulson looked the man who had managed to get through his entire security and nearly beat one of his best agents. He swept a few bits of sand off of the table and folded his hands and stared bullets into Thor. "Who do you work for" asked Coulson not getting a response from the behemoth of a man. "is it the Ten rings or Hydra perhaps" Thor made no movement at the mention of either name so Coulson assumed that neither group was responsible for this man trying to get into his facility for the hammer. Coulson just sat for a moment attempting to discern anything he could from the man.

Thor decided he needed to speak if he didn't speak the humans would immediately think he means harm to them. "Son of Coul my name is Thor Odinson the god of thunder and I have been banished to this realm and am stuck here" he spoke as calmly and clearly as he could. Coulson's face had looks both of confusion and holy crap did he really just say that. Coulson turned his head back to the mirror as if waiting for something to happen. "You must understand that I came here because you have built this camp around my hammer Mjolnir and wish to retrieve it" Thor informed quickly hoping to end it this interrogation quickly.

Coulson scoffed "You expect me to believe that" he said shaking his head. "I mean your good don't get me wrong but if you really are some kind of fallen god from some other world than how come you didn't bust in here grab your hammer and walk out" he asked waiting for an answer.

"That was my original plan but I have been deemed unworthy to wield Mjolnir" Thor said dropping his gaze and feeling tears falling down his cheeks. "I have taken all the things I have ever loved and thrown it all away for my own glory and pride. I have lost my friends, my mother, my brother and my father" Thor chuckled with sadness covering his face. "I am a fool, I wasn't ready to be king, hell I'm not even ready to be a man. I'm just a sad little boy who pretended to be a leader"

Coulson moved to speak when suddenly banging echoed behind him. "What the hell is that" called Coulson over the radio. The banging got louder and was soon joined by screams. Coulson backed up past Thor when the wall exploded in front of them. Some debris hit Coulson knocking him back. Thor watched as the van he had ridden here in blasted the wall into tiny pieces. Jane and Darcy leapt from the van and flew towards Thor.

"Get up this is a rescue" cried Jane grabbing Thors arm and dragging him towards the van. An agent entered the room only to meet the Taser of Darcy Lewis. She jumped into the passenger side while Jane loaded Thor into the back. Jane sprinted jumping into the driver's seat and put the van into reverse. The van jerked violently as she ran over debris from her very dramatic entrance.

Barton sprinted from his quarters when he heard over the radio that a small van had smashed through the facility and managed to get to where they were keeping Thor. He pulled out his bow and arrow when he spotted the van. He took aim and fired an arrow at one of the front tires. Jane panicked and swerved sending the van into a whole other section of the facility. Several walls fell around them until they came to a complete stop when they heard a loud crunch behind them. "What happened" asked Darcy rubbing her neck after it snapped in the sudden impact. She looked around and found that a certain hammer had dug itself into the back of the van.

Jane looked out her driver's window to find the smile of one Phil Coulson who looked into the back of the van. He looked at Jane spoke with a calm air around him as agents surrounded the trio "Evening."

Loki sat in the throne room waiting for his father to arrive, it had been almost a week since Thor had been banished and his actions in Jotunheim apparently were beginning to quake across the nine realms. Loki had been shaken awake by a servant who said his father needed to speak with him urgently. When he arrived he was quickly joined by Sif and the warriors three, who simply nodded in acknowledgement as they sat down waiting for Odin to join them. Loki had not yet spoken to Thor's closest friends since the banishment due to him trying to impress the people of Asgard and he had been quite successful, he finally felt that things were going his way but now he needed to fix his relationship with four of Asgard's best warriors. The doors of Odin's chambers flew open and all present stood and bowed low to show respect.

"A message was delivered to Heimdall today from Laufey" Odin said plainly deciding to get to the point. Loki sighed and closed his eyes; he had been waiting for Laufey's response to what had happened. Laufey had been one of Loki's more pretentious partners over the years mostly due to their two races being hated enemies. Loki had planned on handling the matter himself through personal dealings but with all that had happened he had lost track of time and forgotten to go and meet with Laufey. "He wishes to speak with me and I am taking all of you with me as back up but I warn you Laufey will not be looking for peace. He has been waiting for a reason to declare war on Asgard for centuries and I fear that Thor's folly has given him such an opportunity" Odin looked over Loki and the others knowing that they were not always on the same page Loki had played many tricks on them which eroded the relationship between the group. "We will be heading for Jotunheim in two days' time allowing both sides to prepare for what comes from the negotiations" Odin sent them away and returned to his sleep.

Loki entered his room shutting the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and put his head into his hands, he realized seconds after his father inferred that war was imminent that he had a problem. He had gotten support from the people of Asgard but not enough to lead them in a war against the Jotuns. It was then that he realized what he had to do, a part of him felt that what he needed to do was a great idea, but another part felt that it was an idea that would undo everything he had worked for in the past few days. He felt something deep within him tell him to leave it alone and that he could not give up what he had gained, but he felt this urge he decided to make a decision the same way his father would, the way a king would, he would make the tough choice that was put the people of Asgardian people first. Asgard would need a leader in a war against Jotunheim, someone they could rally behind and Loki was not that person. He needed a leader to help against the Jotuns, he needed his brother.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

It had nearly been nearly a week since Thor had been banished and Loki had spent the last day searching for any signs of Thor but without knowing where Thor was banished too it would take a lot of time, and time was something he did not have. He needed to find a way to discover where Thor had been banished if he knew that he could find him much quicker. He could not hope to get any information from Odin who would certainly avoid answering any questions pertaining to Thor's banishment, meaning Loki had one other choice and that was to speak to the one creature in Asgard who knew where Thor was sent, he would have to speak to the gate keeper himself he needed to speak to Heimdall.

Loki moved quickly on the Bifrost Bridge heading to the observatory, he had been thinking of how to pump the gate keeper for Thor's location but found it difficult to think of one. Heimdall no doubt had been ordered by Odin not to give the location of Thor's location and Heimdall never went against the will of the All-Father. Loki would need to be cunning in order to outsmart Heimdall. Loki entered the golden observatory and found Heimdall in the same spot in the center where he always was. "Two visits from you in such a short period of time is a rare thing my prince" said Heimdall focusing his gaze on a point of the wall.

"I come with great need" replied Loki knowing that Heimdall most likely already expected him to come and try and get information from him.

Heimdall sighed and dropped his gaze slightly "You know that I cannot defy the order of the All-Father" Loki rolled his eyes "despite how much I would like too" finished Heimdall.

Loki had a thought after Heimdall spoke. Heimdall had a tendency to play with words similar to Loki who often tricked others by using his own words carefully. "What exactly was my father's command" asked Loki hoping to find a loop hole in the All-Fathers command.

"I have been ordered to not speak of where Thor is located" replied Heimdall showing little to no emotion.

Loki thought for a moment "My father ordered you to not speak of where Thor is located but he did not say that you could not tell where he was not located" said Loki walking to stand directly in front of Heimdall as to look into his amber colored eyes. Heimdall did not show any sign of Loki being right or wrong so Loki continued. "I can see that miss him Heimdall and you must realize that Asgard needs Thor if it is going to survive a war with Laufey and the frost giants" Heimdall still showed no emotion any even a sign that he was even listening but Loki knew that he was. "I will ask you one question gate keeper and I would answer it correctly." Heimdall's gaze did not leave the wall. "I know you can't tell me where Thor is but I would like to know where Thor is not located" Heimdall moved his eyes to lock with Loki's.

Heimdall smirked and returned his gaze and face to its regular stoic look. "Thor is not located in Asgard, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Muspelheim, or Hel" informed Heimdall simply staring off into the nothingness of the observatory. That left Midgard; it was perfect Midgard was small enough where Loki could find him within the hour even if Thor didn't have his powers. Loki left Heimdall and the observatory in a rush he needed to hurry the quicker he got to Thor the quicker he could get his brother back in Asgard to help against the Jotuns.

Thor sat in a clear prison cell that allowed anyone to watch him from any angle they wanted. Darcy had called it a Hannibal Lector cell which just caused Thor to be very confused. Jane and Darcy were located in the cell next to his pondering their own fate. Thor regretted getting the two mortal women involved with his folly, another mistake to add to his growing list of mistakes. The door opened and Coulson walked in with Erik handcuffed behind him. "Erik" said Jane leaping towards the front of her cell. Watching her despair in seeing Erik in cuffs tore Thor apart because he knew that all of it was his fault.

"Put him in the cell with the big guy" ordered Coulson. Two agents appeared and dragged Erik to Thor's cell and put him in to sit with the god of thunder. Coulson walked out and the group was left alone in their cells.

"Erik are you okay" asked Darcy wishing she at least could use the iPod she had with her when they were arrested.

"Yes I'm fine but Jane they took everything from the lab, all of your data, equipment, notes, they even took our TV" explained Erik who turned a deathly gaze onto Thor. Thor looked over to see Jane sobbing on her knees and Darcy attempting to console her. "You realize that this is your fault right" asked Erik moving to stand in front of Thor. Thor moved his eyes to look at the ground while Erik spoke to him, he couldn't look the man in the eye because he knew he was right. Erik sighed and sat next to Thor "You should talk to her you know" he said simply.

"What shall I say to her that I am sorry for taking everything she ever worked for and getting it taken away from her? Causing her to lose so much all because I lost all I had and was trying to get it back? I don't deserve to talk to her she is too high above me" said Thor quietly trying to keep himself from losing his temper.

Jane looked over to where Thor was sitting and saw how dejected he looked, he looked beaten and battered. His spirit was broken that much she could tell gone was the man who was so energetic when telling her of his home. She had only known him for a few days yet she felt so close to him and wanted him to be back the way he was before. She knew that she needed to talk to him as soon as possible but she couldn't figure out what to possibly say to him. Darcy was talking to her but she had not heard anything she had been saying, she had spent her whole life studying astrophysics and had finally found something that would put her name in the history books for all time only to have it ripped away by some shady government agency she had never heard of. She knew that she should blame Thor but she just could not seem to do it every time she told herself it was his fault and to never speak to him again she would remember the night on the roof and how despite the ability to walk away from him before he tried to get his hammer she didn't. She just wanted to be around him no matter what it took, she shook her head in order to return her focus to the current situation. She looked over and saw that Thor was staring at her and opened his mouth as if to speak when she saw some kind of light appear in his cell.

Erik nearly had a heart attack when the light show began in front of him and Thor, Jane and Darcy had moved forward and pushed their faces all the way into the glass wall. Thor's eyes widened as he stood up. "What is it" asked Erik.

"My brother" said Thor as his spirit rose to see some sign of Asgard. Loki materialized in front of him and Thor charged to give his brother a hug.

Loki turned to see his brother charging "No wait" he cried as Thor ran right through him and landed head first into the wall behind Loki. "It's just a double" he said as he knelt next to his brother who was holding his forehead on the ground. Loki looked around and realized that Thor was in some kind of prison. He saw an old man who appeared to be in shock and two Midgardian women neither was particularly tall one was quite slender and the other seemed to just be wearing clothes that were bigger than they should have been. Darcy froze when the supposed brother of Thor looked at her up and down for a few moments longer. Loki realized that he was staring and returned his focus to Thor.

"What are you doing here has father sent you to retrieve me" asked Thor in a hopeful tone.

"Afraid not brother, Father does not know that I am here but I felt I should come to help you" explained Loki.

"But why everyone knows that those who are banished can receive no help without the fathers permission" said Thor attempting to understand why his brother had come to see him.

"I am here to tell you that father has left you an avenue home and you need to find it soon or Asgard might not be standing when you get back" stated Loki trying to get Thor to stay focused on the task at hand.

"What?" asked Thor in shock lifting himself from the ground and moving to be face to face with Loki.

"Laufey has demanded to meet with father about what happened. The news of your banishment has most likely already spread to everyone in the nine realms. You being banished is going to put many enemies of Asgard into a position of strength and the people and armies of Asgard will not follow me into a war against the Jotuns or anyone for that matter. But if you were return certainly Laufey and anyone else wishing Asgard harm would back down knowing you were back" explained Loki examining the cell his brother was stuck inside of.

"What must I do" asked Thor.

"If I knew I would tell you brother but all I can do is try and buy you some time" explained Loki once again peering over to the mortal who he had been staring at earlier. He wondered why she was still staring at him like she was when he was looking at her before.

"What are you going to do" Thor asked wondering what his little brother could possibly be planning.

"I will do what I do best brother I will talk Laufey out of whatever he might be thinking and give you time to figure out your test and pass it" informed Loki stepping away from Thor. "I must go now brother I will be leaving for Jotunheim soon."

"Thank you brother and good luck I hope that I will return to you soon" said Thor wishing he could physically hug his brother.

"Farewell and hurry" said Loki before disappearing.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

Almost moments after Loki vanished Coulson strode in quickly too continue with his interrogation. Jane and Darcy waited to be questioned about the whole guy appearing and then disappearing but the question never came. Coulson asked question after question but never once brought up the appearance of Thor's brother. After almost six hours of speaking Coulson finally walked out and left the prisoners to stew in their cells.

"So why aren't they saying anything about your brother?" Jane asked trying to get answers from Thor.

"My brother is a master of magic he most likely hid us from view long enough for him to say what needed to be said." explained Thor. "I apologize for not being able to explain it better but I was never the most magic inclined Asgardian." The night quickly came while the four stayed in their cells. Thor and Jane simply sat on the bed in their respective cells while Darcy paced the length of her and Jane's cell trying to come up with some solution to help their situation improve. Erik sat the table that he shared with Thor and looked around the cell processing all the information that his brain had been bombarded with in the last 24 hours. Darcy finally calmed down enough to fall asleep with her head lying on Jane's lap. Erik was slumped over and sleeping in a pool of his own drool on the table. Jane and Thor kept stealing glances at each other that often ended when one caught the other.

Thor's thoughts could not leave the mesmerizing women in the cell next to his; Jane had given everything she had to help him, a complete stranger. She had believed him when others did not about him being a god. He looked over and caught her staring at him again, she quickly looked away and Thor thought he could see her face turn a little redder than before. He smiled hoping that he could make up it up to her someday but he needed to get to Asgard first, it needed him more than ever and he refused to leave it to a war with the frost giants. He needed to discover what his test was so he could return and help Loki defeat the frost giants and maybe even stop the war from happening. Thor chuckled at his thoughts, a mere week ago he was more than ready to fight the Jotuns and strike them down but now he knew that he was wrong; war with Jotunheim would not only leave Jotunheim and Asgard in shambles but all of the nine realms. He heard shuffling in Jane's cell and saw her set gently set Darcy's head on a pillow and move toward the glass wall that separated them. Thor stood as well and placed himself in front of her with only the bullet proof glass between them.

"Uhh" Jane stammered her head trying to formulate what she wanted to say. "I want to say that I am sorry about this."

Thor blinked taken aback by the fact that she was apologizing for some reason. "You have nothing to apologize for Jane it is I that have brought this great danger and darkness into your life. I should be the one apologizing for ruining everything you have spent your life working for and I swear that I will get you out of this no matter what. I will not allow you to be brought down with me because of my brash arrogance and stupidity." he stated plainly.

Darcy groaned in the background as she slowly began to rouse from her sleep. "If I hadn't hit you with the van none of this would have happened" Jane replied not wanting Thor to feel sorry for himself even if his words were partially true.

"No Jane, if you had not done that I would have most likely died out in that wasteland. If only I had left as soon as I awoke these men would never have come and taken everything from you" Thor finished as Darcy approached to stand next to Jane.

"Hey I have a question" called Darcy holding up her hand in order to make sure she was heard. Thor turned his gaze to her and she stretched and placed her hand on her hip. "Why was your brother staring daggers at me the whole time he was here? It was really impolite and creepy." Thor furrowed his brow as if pondering her question and Jane simply looked and stared at Darcy with a look of disgust. "Hey, now you're doing it, what did I do?"

"Darcy now is not the time, just go back and lay down you can talk to Thor when I'm done talking to him" scolded Jane. Darcy slowly stalked back to the bed and mumbled something about it must being Jane's time of the month. Jane sighed and returned her focus to Thor who was sheepishly staring at the floor. "Listen, we are both sorry for everything that has happened obviously so let's just leave it at that and move on okay?" she explained not wanting to drag it out any longer.

"Very well" replied Thor with a smirk happy to see that she was apparently not angry with him. The sun was starting to rise and Thor knew that Loki and his friends would have been to Jotunheim and back by now, he longed to know what had happened in their meeting with Laufey and if war was averted.

Erik's head shot up out of nowhere "No, not the monkey" he cried as he rose from his dream. Thor, Darcy, and Jane all were staring at Erik in confusion.

"What do you dream about?" asked Darcy. Erik wiped the drool off of his mouth and groggily looked around until they all heard the door of the room open.

Agent Coulson strode in with several agents following close behind including Clint Barton. "We have decided to move you to our headquarters in Washington D.C." explained Coulson sending agents in to grab the four prisoners. The group was moved close enough together where they could speak to each other.

They were led outside and put into blacked out cars and were moved through the desert. Darcy, Jane and Erik were placed into the first car with Coulson while Thor was put into his own car with Barton who was put in charge of watching over him. Thor had hoped to talk to Jane more before being moved but being put into different cars had dashed those hopes. He sat and watched the desert landscape go by as they drove. He then heard something chatter over the radio before a large explosion hit the front of the car he was in.

The car was on its side when Thor regained his senses, he couldn't hear anything due to the ringing in his ears from the explosion. He looked around and saw Barton firing arrows into the distance, he could see the car that held Jane and the others had stopped and men were firing some kind of weapon in the general area where Barton was firing. Barton looked and saw that Thor had regained consciousness. "You got to move!" he cried grabbing Thor by the collar and dragging him into cover behind the over turned vehicle. Coulson was pointing out positions to his fellow agents at the other car as explosions and bullets went flying by the two cars. "Alright we have to get to the other car and I can't carry you the whole way so you have to move" explained Barton who now had Thor's complete attention. The duo made a break for it as an RPG round exploded behind them taking the overturned car with it. They took cover next to Coulson who was firing. The warrior in Thor awoke as he began searching the landscape for the location of the assailants. They appeared to be behind a large rock formation quite a distance away from where Thor and the others were taking cover.

Thor looked over and saw an injured female agent crawling toward him but realized that the agent would not make it to them while the fire fight was going on. Thor watched as the agent struggled to move as bullets whizzed by her head and before he knew what he was doing he was running, heading straight into the fire fight to save someone he had never met. He felt something hit his arm but he simply shrugged it off and reached the fallen agent. "I am here to help you just don't panic" he said as he lifted the agent into his arms.

Jane and Darcy got out of the car despite the loud objections of Agent Coulson and looked around. Jane searched for Thor since she had been lying on the floor in the back seat since the explosion, and saw him with a woman in his arms running towards them. Thor's arm was bleeding when a bullet hit him in the hip, he did not seem to notice as he continued to move towards the group. All of the attackers were now firing at Thor and was hit several times as he came within ten yards of the car she heard an agent behind her scream "RPG!"

Thor looked and saw a cloud of smoke and then something coming towards him, he now had a second to make his decision he could take cover and hope that the projectile missed him and the agent or to throw the agent to safety but put himself in the direct line of fire in the end it was simple choice. He used all of his strength and heaved the small agent to safety and the missile exploded right next to him sending him flying 20 yards away from the safety of the others.

Jane ran to his side as he laid on the sandy ground bleeding out of several wounds all over his body. She fell to her knees next to Thor and latched onto his hand. He had burns, cuts and bullet wounds all over his body the flannel shirt he had been wearing was now red as the blood had soaked through. Thor's breathing was erratic and labored and looked into eyes of Jane Foster. He tried to speak but no words were coming, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes and simply held onto her hand, his final life line to the living world. Thor began to ponder if he had done enough to go to Valhalla, to join the great warriors that came before him. He could see Jane was crying out most likely for help but Thor knew that they could not save him all he could do was hope that Loki could take care of Asgard for him and that Coulson and Barton could keep Jane and his friends safe from danger.

Jane kept looking into the eyes of Thor she had been crying for help but the group had not brought any type of medic with them and the others were still engaged in a brutal fire fight with the men who had attacked them. Her gaze then returned to Thor who was staring intently into her eyes. He smiled and she watched the final spark of life leave Thor's body. Thor Odinson was dead.

Jane just sat in shock for several seconds not knowing what to do the whole world seemed to be shaking around her as she sat next to Thor's lifeless body. She tried to stand but the shaking made her fall back to her knees it wasn't just her imagination the world was shaking around her. The clouds above her began to darken and the sound of thunder filled the air. She looked at the sky and then looked back at Thor who still had not moved. The fighting had stopped and the world waited what would happen next. Back at the compound the ground that Mjolnir was embedded in began to crack and fall apart. Jane didn't move until Clint Barton had come to grab her and pull her behind the cover of the car. The shaking continued for a few moments and then stopped, causing a great silence to befall the impromptu battlefield.

The silence was broken when lightning came down and struck the body of Thor, the lightning was acting as if it was being focused as several more bolts cascaded down onto Thor. His eyes opened and he stood coming to his full height and grandeur. His ripped and bloody clothes were replaced by his battle armor and his flowing red cape. The only thing he didn't seem to have was his helmet. He began to walk towards the battle and realized that all were looking at him. The agents mouths were all hanging open and only Barton seemed to stay somewhat focused on what he was doing but even he was staring down the newly returned god of Thunder. "What?" asked Thor jokingly before being pelted in the chest by a bullet from the armed group. The bullet simply fell to the ground in front him without effect. Thor scoffed and rose his hand and called for Mjolnir which busted through the facility and landing comfortably into his outstretched hand. He then sent a lightning blast into the rock formation that the group had been hiding behind causing it to break into millions of pieces and taking several attackers with it. One was running away from the fight and Thor sized him up. The god of thunder threw Mjolnir and caught the runner in the shoulder and caused the man to fall to the ground and writhe in pain. Agents ran out to collect the injured man and Coulson along with Barton came to stand in front of Thor. Jane and Darcy stood next to him.

"Whoa" was all Darcy could manage in order to react to what she had just seen.

Coulson moved to speak but Thor quickly raised his hand to silence him. "I have little time to speak as I must return home so remember well that I am willing to forgive your mistakes and help to defend Midgard from danger but you must return Jane her work and grant them freedom from their bonds" Explained Thor making his point quickly and precisely.

"Done" replied Coulson without a second thought.

Thor turned to Jane who was stunned by his new godly appearance. "I believe I owe you flight" said Thor with a grin on his face. Before Jane could say anything he grabbed her and flew off back to where he had first arrived. He needed to get home and find out what happened in Jotunheim. They came to a rest where the portal was and Thor looked up into the sky with hope. He was going home and he would be a better man than before. He looked down at Jane who was much shorter than he was and smiled.

"You can't stay can you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid I can't I must first check on the happenings in Asgard but I swear I will return as soon as I can to see you" he said as he kissed her hand. "I promise that I will bring you to Asgard one day so that you may see the second most beautiful sight in all of the nine realms" he moved to the center of the portal spot and shouted to the skies "Heimdall!"

"You said the second most beautiful sight, what is the first?" she asked since the scientist side of her kicked in.

"Just look into a mirror" replied Thor before vanishing and returning to Asgard.

Thor opened his eyes and found the familiar look of the observatory and was also greeted by most of Asgard that seemed to be waiting for him in the observatory. His father stood in front and greeted him with a hug he looked around and spotted his mother, and the warriors three. He scanned the crowd but could not find Sif or Loki. He was released from his father's grasp and looked into his eyes. "Where is Sif and Loki?" Thor asked knowing that his brother easily would have skipped his return but Sif would not have missed it for anything.

Odin looked around and sighed "Something has happened" he replied and Thor's heart sank.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing so don't sue me**

1 Day Earlier

Loki opened his eyes to find himself among the bookshelves of his room, he had just spoken to Thor who had apparently made some Midgardian friends and not surprisingly found himself to be imprisoned by the government on Midgard. Loki chuckled to himself at that fact until he heard the door of his room slowly open. Sif peered in and Loki drank in her beauty that he had admired for so long. "We will be leaving soon" Sif stated quickly and ducked back outside to wait for him. Loki wasted no time and left the room to walk to the Bifrost Bridge, as he walked next to Sif to join the others who could not help but notice the looks of the men and even some of the women of Asgard when Sif passed them. They had looks of envy, happiness, and love; much had changed since Thor had been banished to Midgard. Loki felt for once that not everyone hated his guts and hoped for his downfall even the warriors three had begun to warm up to him. Sif however had not warmed up to him even the slightest after all he had hurt her the most out of all the others. He took her long beautiful blonde hair and then replaced it with the dark hair that he himself wore, most had forgiven and forgotten about the incident including Thor who even tried to calm her down by telling her he liked her dark hair more than the blonde but she never forgave Loki for the trick. Thor's banishment also did not help the matters; everyone and their mother knew that she loved him. Loki could tell by the contortion on her face that she was deep in thought and pondered what she could be possibly be thinking, was she thinking of Thor and of his wellbeing or maybe just thinking about what was to come of this trip to Jotunheim. He knew that he should only be thinking of salvaging the debacle that Thor caused but he could not remove Sif from his thoughts.

"So how have you been doing" he asked hoping to start some kind of conversation.

"Just fine" she said harshly as they finally reached the Bifrost Bridge and found Odin and the warriors three awaiting them.

"Where have you been my son we missed you at the feast this morning?" asked Odin. Loki nearly choked knowing that if his father knew of his visit to Thor both would be in trouble.

"Just resting father" he replied coolly using his very unique skill of being able to lie too just about anyone. The ride to the observatory was silent and soon they entered the domain of Heimdall.

"Good Luck in your mission, my king" he said refusing to remove his eyes from a fixed point on the wall.

"Thank you and are you prepared?" asked Odin looking Heimdall over.

Heimdall moved his gaze to meet the kings and replied "Of course, if need be I will pick you up from where the meeting is occurring." Odin nodded his head in acknowledgement, he didn't think he would need this insurance but he wanted it just in case, with Thor gone he could not risk losing Loki. The walls of the observatory began to spin as it lined up the path to Jotunheim. The portal opened and Odin, Loki, Sif and the warriors three were pulled into the cold jagged landscape of Jotunheim.

They all searched and looked for any danger as their senses returned to where they had fled from Laufey and the others with Thor. Odin soon led the group through the rocky paths to where the meeting was to take place. They stayed silent until Odin came to a complete stop. In front of them stood Laufey and behind him was an army of Frost Giants ready to invade Asgard. Odin stared into Laufey's eyes as the others raised their weapons ready to defend themselves against the horde of Jotuns. "Well well well, how long has it been Odin? Ever since the war I believe since we have truly laid eyes upon each other." Laufey stated with his yellow fangs protruding from behind his cold chapped lips.

"And still our two people are at the ready to destroy one another" replied Odin calmly keeping and even keel. A few Jotuns began to step forward and the warriors behind the king grew more tense and ready to strike. "We have managed to keep the peace between our two realms for so long Laufey. Are you truly ready to throw that away because of the simple mistakes of a child?"

Laufey visibly snarled at this and hunched over to bring himself face to face with Odin. "That child killed many Jotuns in his little mistake; I attempted to remain peaceful while your son brought war mongering and murdered Jotun warriors in cold blood."

"And he has been punished severely for it" called Odin not backing down from Laufey.

Laufey looked the group over carefully and noticed no Thor and began to chuckle. "So the rumors are true then? The golden son of Asgard has been banished and had all his power taken away" Odin looked woefully to the ground as Laufey spoke, he missed Thor dearly but what had happened could not be tolerated if Thor was truly going to be king then he needed to be taught a lesson about maintaining peace.

Loki could practically feel the happiness radiating off of Laufey after hearing of Thor's banishment. The frost giant king's gaze then fell upon him and he shuddered at the new cold sensation running through his body. "So that means that Loki is now the heir to the throne and soon Asgard will follow him for centuries to come" Laufey smiled as he spoke.

"Thor is banished and therefore no longer can do any harm to you or your people. No Asgardian will break the rules of the truce again so long as you and your people do the same" said Odin hoping to end this quietly without incident.

Laufey turned his eyes back to Odin "I agree as long as you give me one thing" Laufey stated as Odin brought his eye to meet the blood red eyes of Laufey "I wish to know the location of Thor's banishment, my people call for justice I cannot guarantee that they will not act if none is given to them" explained Laufey attempting to get his own revenge on Thor.

"No you won't get anything more from us. Do not mistake our coming here as a sign of weakness we will destroy you if we must and you know as well as I that if we go to war you would certainly lose and then you will have nothing. We don't want to fight but we will if we have too" Odin scowled as he spoke before turning and walking back to where the portal would be waiting for them.

As he walked past Sif and the warriors three moved to follow him, as Loki moved Laufey moved himself to stand in his way "I assume I will be seeing you again" said Laufey obviously telling Loki that they were not done and that he expected some kind of atonement from him.

"Of course" replied Loki moving past Laufey and joining the others on the walk back to the portal. None of the Jotuns followed as they reached the portal. Sif and Loki moved to the edge of the portal zone near a cliff that overlooked a valley in which the monsters of Jotunheim lived, it was where those who were banished from the main Jotun people were sent to die. Loki heard Odin call for Heimdall and then heard cracking beneath him. "Look out" he cried as he felt the ground beneath him and Sif give way the duo fell and saw the others vanish to the safety of Asgard.

They were falling and Loki knew that they would not survive the impact he reached over and managed to grab on to Sif and teleport them to the safety of the ground in the valley. They still hit the ground rather hard and were dazed for a few minutes. Loki stood first and looked surveyed the valley they had fallen into. Sif sat up and just sat for a moment. "Why hasn't Heimdall grabbed us yet? All he has to do is pull us up what is he waiting for?" she asked frustrated at being saved by Loki. Loki rose his hand and conjured a simple energy and sent it into the air around where it fizzled into several million little lights.

"As I feared" he said simply.

"What is it?" asked Sif unsure of what Loki meant.

Loki looked at her and returned his gaze to the sky where snow had begun to fall "It's a Bifrost storm they do happen often but usually they are barely noticeable and harmless but this one is particularly nasty" explained Loki.

"Bifrost storm?" said Sif confused as she had never heard the term before.

"Basically it is interference in Bifrost travel, this snow is actually little shards of the same material that makes the Bifrost Bridge" informed Loki catching a few of the shards in his hand.

"That's nice but how does that affect us?" Sif asked kicking a large tree that they had landed near.

"Bifrost travel works because it is one solid point pulling in one direction but with all of these little pieces in the air your body would be pulled through all of them. Imagine being pulled into the Bifrost and finding the portal laced with millions of little razor blades and cut you too pieces. When we travel and find the occasional cut on the other side it is because we passed through a small Bifrost storm but this one is more severe pulling us through now would spell almost certain death for us. Heimdall and my father will leave us on our own until the storm passes and then they will pull us through to safety, all we have to do is survive until then" explained Loki seeing that Sif had already entered into survival mode looking for shelter. They found a cave and Sif left to gather wood to build a fire since it had already gotten very cold. They had worn the correct clothing for Jotunheim but even with correct clothing the cold here could easily kill an Asgardian. Sif returned quickly and Loki could tell by looking at her face that she was already getting very cold. He used his magic to light the fire and the duo was bathed in warmth. They sat in silence and watched the Bifrost storm continue to fall. Loki had dropped his cloaking magic to allow Heimdall to watch them so he knew where they were.

Thor flipped a large dining table over after his father finished bringing him up to speed on what had happened to Loki and Sif and how the storm had not yet completely passed. "Thor! Calm yourself!" called Odin.

"How can I possibly be calm my brother is trapped in Jotunheim and he wouldn't be there if I hadn't done what I have done" said Thor walking to return to the observatory to watch over Loki and Sif with Heimdall. He let his mind wander as he strode through Asgard to the Bifrost Bridge. Many people attempted to stop him in order to speak with him but he sent them away quickly and remained focused on watching over his brother. He walked quickly until he reached the bridge where he broke into a full sprint to reach Heimdall quickly. He stopped as he reached the entrance of the golden observatory. "How are they?" he asked striding to stand next to Heimdall in the center of the room.

"Loki has started a fire but they are still in danger of freezing to death in the night" explained Heimdall. Thor sighed in frustration "Do not worry, the storm will pass by morning and I will retrieve them and they will be safe in Asgard once again" Heimdall assured. Thor simply nodded and remained silent.

Sif was freezing; this much Loki knew Asgardians were not built to survive in Jotunheim for extended periods of time. Her smooth skin was slowly whitening as her blood left her extremities to keep her organs warm. The fire he created was slowing the process but there was nothing more he could do, all that was left was to get her home and have the healers fix her. "Perhaps some extra clothing would help" he thought moving to remove his gloves. He removed the glove on his right hand and went to remove his left when he noticed his right hand. It was no longer the pale white of the rest of his body but a dark blue almost the exact shade of blue that the Jotuns were. Loki's face contorted in confusion and fear. He heard Sif move behind him and quickly put his glove back on and turned to face her. She was shivering next to the fire and moved to sit next to her. "We should lay together for body heat, the storm will pass by the morning and Heimdall will retrieve us but only if we don't freeze to death in the night" explained Loki moving to sit directly next to Sif.

Sif knew he was right as much as she loathed him she knew that she wouldn't survive the night if they didn't stay warm. She nodded in agreement and slid under Loki's right arm and took in his body which felt colder than hers. She suddenly felt guilty, it appeared Loki was in worse shape than she was and he was worrying about her which is the only reason he brought up laying together for warmth. Loki was never known for enjoying the company of others even if he did like her. She closed her eyes and began to slowly drift to sleep. "I must be nicer to him from now on" she told herself as she fell into a deep sleep.

Sif had fallen asleep an hour ago and Loki had hid himself from Heimdall sight again in order to be by himself. He took off his right glove again and found that his hand was back to its normal color. He shook it off and remained still in order to allow Sif to sleep. He didn't sleep not for a minute once the sun rose he left Sif to go outside. The storm had passed and Heimdall would certainly grab them as soon as Sif awoke but Loki needed to figure out what happened to his hand and why it had changed to that horrific shade of blue. He removed his glove and inspected his hand closely, it was still normal but as it was when he checked while he was lying next to Sif last night. "What was different from the when it was blue to when it wasn't? Something had to be different" he muttered to himself next to a tree. "The heat" he thought when his hand was blue he was alone and the cold had surrounded him and his hand was normal when he was around her and her body heat warmed him. He was about to test the theory when he heard Sif come out from the cave.

"Heimdall!" she shouted forcing Loki to drop his protection from Heimdall's vision and allow Heimdall to pull them to safety. The sky above them twisted and the duo was pulled to Asgard.

**Sorry about the updates becoming slower coming I've been having major writers block the last few chapters. I know where I want it to go it is just getting it there that I'm having trouble with. I appreciate all you putting up with me and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far they help me through the writers block.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Never really done this before but I kind of imagined "Mad World" By Gary Jules playing during this chapter especially the ending part.**

Loki felt the warmth of the observatory surround him as he came out of the Bifrost portal that had rescued him and Sif from the treacherous geography of Jotunheim. He looked over and saw tears in the eyes of Sif, which genuinely surprised him until he felt two large arms grasp him from behind and lift him into the air. "Brother, thank Odin you are alright" came the bellowing voice of his older brother Thor. Thor held Loki in his arms and spun around with glee as Loki could not get over the shock of seeing his brother so soon after his visit. He had hoped Thor would return but he never thought it would be so quickly. Thor put Loki down and approached Sif and gave her a powerful hug as well "Come, let us have a feast to celebrate your safe return to Asgard" cooed Thor motioning for Sif and Loki to follow him. On the Bifrost Bridge Odin, Frigga, and the warriors three were awaiting for them to exit the observatory.

Loki looked back to find Heimdall's amber eyes boring directly into his back "He knows" Loki thought to himself. Loki had hoped Heimdall wasn't paying attention when his hand was blue and Loki had his protection spell down so Heimdall knew where they were. He was shaken from his thoughts when his mother grabbed him into a hug and his father placed a hand on his shoulder.

They all walked along the Bifrost Bridge and Thor could not help but notice that Loki was not speaking and appeared to be deep in thought. Something was obviously on his mind but Thor had no idea what it could possibly be, of course Loki was always thinking about something so Thor decided to leave it alone for now. They arrived at the main gate of the city and were greeted by a large crowd. The people cheered when they saw that everyone was present and accounted for but they silenced as Odin raised his hand to quiet them. "As I am sure most of you have noticed Thor has returned from his banishment and is a better man for it" Odin grabbed Thor's arm and raised it above his head. "The crown prince of Asgard has returned" the crowd erupted in applause and began chanting Thor's name as if he never left. "Loki has also returned from his perilous journey in Jotunheim" said Odin putting his arm around Loki's shoulders the crowd remained mostly silent until Thor stepped forward on the opposite side of Odin from Loki.

The group began to disperse and Loki managed to hide himself away and make his way to the weapons vault. He needed to figure out why his hand changed the way it did, the only thing in Asgard cold enough to test his temperature theory would be the casket of ancient winters that his father had showed him that day in the vault. He entered the vault cautiously and moved to where the casket was when he had visited. "What?" he muttered coming to a stop in front of the pedestal where the casket had been sitting before. The spot was now empty, Loki knew that there was no chance someone could have gotten in and out without being noticed or being captured which left only one explanation left Odin had moved it somewhere else. Loki left the vault in a silent rage until he reached his room where bookshelves were lined with a millennia worth of books he had collected since he was a child. Loki asked himself one question over and over until the feast was about to begin, Why had Odin moved the casket?

The feast was grand and Thor found himself enjoying the company of his friends for the first time in what felt like ages. He told them of his banishment in Asgard and of Darcy's wise cracks and Selvig's death stare. He did speak mostly of Jane however, how her eyes twinkled in the moonlight or how infectious her giggle was. He couldn't wait to bring her to Asgard and show her its wonders. Sif sat at the end of the small table that Thor was sitting at with her and the warriors three. She was getting bored of his talk of this mortal he called Jane. He had never spoken of her is such ways all he ever commented on was her skill in battle and her iron will. She could not believe that Thor could be so Loki-like with his words when he spoke of the mortal. She realized after about 15 minutes of hearing of this Jane Foster that Thor had deep feelings for her even if he only knew her a short period of time. "It's just a fling" she told herself "he will wake up one day and realize that the mortal is nothing and that I am what he should be hoping for even I have to make him."

Loki was keeping to the outskirts of the party to celebrate his successful return and eyed the door to his father's chambers where he was positive Odin had hidden the casket. He sauntered his way over the doors and slowly crept inside. Loki closed the door as quietly as he could and scanned the room, spotting the casket in the off the side of the room hidden from sight unless you went deep into the room itself. Loki approached the glowing blue object with caution, everything in his mind was telling him to turn away and leave it be but something was churning deep inside him his heart and very soul were pushing him step by step to stand directly in front of the casket. He felt the same pang of want and need that had struck him the vault almost as if the casket were telling him to claim what should be his. He raised his hands to be level with the casket itself and inched them ever closer to the edge of the blue box. The cold emitting off of the casket caused him to see his own breath as the room temperature dropped. Finally after seconds that felt like hours he gripped the object and felt and odd sense of belonging. His eyes then opened in terror as he saw the same blue he had seen on Jotunheim slowly overtake his body. Loki closed his eyes and allowed the cold to overtake him, the truth was now obvious. "Loki" a whisper came from behind him. Loki opened his eyes and turned to face Odin. Loki tightened the grip on the casket.

"What am I?" Loki asked despite already knowing the answer.

"You are a prince of Asgard and my son" replied Odin taking a few steps closer to Loki who turned to place the casket where it had been placed.

"Do not lie to me" Loki sneered boring his now dark red eyes into Odin.

"I had hoped to you would never learn this secret Loki. I hoped to shield you from it forever but I know now that I should have known you would discover it on your own" explained Odin looking Loki in the eyes which were slowly returning to their normal green color. "During the final decisive battle of the great war with the frost giants I rode to the top of the ravens spire to plant the flag of Asgard and claim our victory. When I approached the summit I found an altar which on top laid a small Jotun baby. It was small, too small for a frost giant. It was a castaway a simple mistake that would be rectified by sacrificing the offspring in hopes of better luck on the next birthing. I later discovered that the child was Laufey's son" told Odin never taking his eye from Loki.

"Laufey's son? A prince?" muttered Loki to Odin.

"Yes, I picked the child up into my arms and watched as his skin changed from dark blue to pale white and his eyes from dark blood red to the deepest of green" finished Odin happy to reminisce about finding Loki so many centuries earlier. He had hoped to see thankfulness from Loki but instead he found a look of confusion.

"Why? I don't understand. I was just a baby left to die why would you save me?" he asked his emotions playing on his voice.

"You were just a child" began Odin but was cut off by Loki who was getting frustrated.

"No, you never act on a whim everything you do is for a purpose! What was mine?!" shouted Loki losing his patience with his adopted father. When Odin made no move to speak Loki exploded "TELL ME!"

"I had hoped to bring permanent peace between Asgard and Jotunheim to save our two realms from destruction" explained Odin calmly and calculating.

Loki began to survey the room looking at anything other than Odin. "So I'm nothing. Just another chess piece waiting to be moved and placed around the board" he muttered.

"No, you are my son and a prince of Asgard" Odin assured him.

"I'm just another bargaining chip to be used and thrown away. I'm just the laughing stock" Loki continued. Odin moved to pull his son into a hug but Loki pulled away in disgust. "Don't touch me!" he yelled moving to leave the room.

Loki threw open the doors of his father's chambers and looked around to find most of the guests drunk off of the ale. He walked and scanned the room finding Frigga, the two locked eyes and Loki could not hold back the welling up in his eyes. Frigga's brow furrowed in confusion until she saw Odin behind Loki standing in the door way and he looked at her with a knowing look. She gasped and returned to look at Loki and her own eyes began to tear up. Loki looked away and found the sight of his brother who was drinking and eating with his friends completely oblivious to the fact that Loki's entire life was being proven to be a total lie. He vacated the great hall and began to walk around the city where few could be found due to the feast. He came to a halt outside the window of the room of a small child. The child was lying down and his mother came in, most of the women would have returned home by now to ensure the children were asleep. "I don't want to go to bed mommy, I don't need to sleep" stated the child.

"But you must go to bed. Don't you know what happens when little children don't go to bed when they are supposed to?" asked the mother and the child shook his head no. "Well if they stay up too late the monsters of Jotunheim, the Frost Giants, will come and snatch them up and eat them as a late night snack" the mother explained scaring the child and causing him to lay down immediately and fall asleep.

Loki stepped away from the window and began to walk back to the palace where is room was. "Is that all I am?" he asked himself "Just a monster." He reached his room and sat down at the desk he kept in his room to study on. He dropped his head and closed his eyes. His hands were open at his sides and dangled almost lifeless. His brain began to fight with itself as he tried to sort his thoughts. So many things passed through his brain "Your just a monster, they all know and hate you because of it, not even your own father wanted you and the one you thought wanted only did so because he thought he could use you to further his own ends" but then another part of him spoke "They do love you, they care about you" a third more angry voice began to emerge amongst the others "Make them pay, make them show you respect, if they won't respect you than make them fear you." Loki clenched his fist until his fingernails broke the skin and blood began to trickle down to floor. He would make them pay for what they had done, Odin wanted permanent peace with Jotunheim than Loki would deliver it, all of the nine realms would tremble at the mere mention of his name.

**Alright folks angry Loki has entered the building. This is a Loki heavy chapter because I need Thor and the other good guys oblivious to what is going on with Loki for this whole thing to work so I'm hoping for some more balanced chapters soon. Reviews are appreciated and thank you to Trixi Sage for putting this story in her (or at least I hope you're a her) community Power Used Wisely.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here**

Loki stood above him with Gungnir in hands; he looked angry, insane even. Loki moved the spear to come into contact with his throat and began to laugh but it wasn't the normal laugh of the god of mischief but something deeper and more sinister. He could see Loki's white teeth as stopped laughing and fell into his trademark smirk. Loki lifted Gungnir above his head and struck his throat.

Thor jolted awake from his nightmare, his body covered in a cold sweat. His covers were kicked off of the bed and his room was silent. He had been back a week, due to circumstances beyond his control he had been unable to return to Midgard to see Jane and was beginning to fear that she might hate him for waiting so long. Thor rose from his bed and strode over to dress for the day "Today I will return to see her no matter what happens." Thor left his chambers and began to walk briskly to the observatory. He walked past Loki's room, Thor hadn't seen him since the feast last week and the only time anyone else saw him was while he was walking between his room and the library. Thor wasn't worried about him, Loki was always more interested in books than anything else although he had heard about Loki stepping up to take his place during his banishment and was very proud of his little brother. Thor rounded a corner and ran straight into Sif.

"Oh hello Thor" she said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Lady Sif" replied Thor hoping to move past to get to the observatory.

"Where you headed in such hurry?" she asked. Something had been bothering Thor and Sif knew but she needed to know what and help him feel better. She had spent the whole week trying to get Thor alone so she could speak with him but he was always being pulled off to speak with the All-father or to give a rousing speech to a group of warriors who were going out on a patrol in a hostile realm. She needed to get his mind off of the mortal woman and get his attention on her.

"Today I plan to return to Midgard to visit with Jane and possibly bring her back with me so that she can see Asgard for herself" he explained quickly moving past her.

Sif nearly scoffed as he spoke but managed to restrain herself. How could he possibly feel a mortal was worthy of him, Sif knew that she was the one destined for Thor and needed to find a way to prove it to him. "I was hoping that we could spar today, seeing as we haven't done it together in so long" she exclaimed hoping to peak his interest.

"Perhaps another day Sif for I have a promise to keep and I do not break my promises" said Thor leaving Sif in the dust behind him. He quickened his pace hoping to avoid any and all distractions that could possibly be placed before him. He luckily managed to get to the Bifrost Bridge without any more incidents and soon found himself staring into the amber eyes of Heimdall. "Good morning Heimdall I wish to travel to Midgard today to visit my Lady Jane" explained Thor not expecting any problems.

"I am afraid my prince, that you have been banned from travel until you have spoken with the All-father today" said Heimdall calmly.

"What am I to speak with him about?" asked Thor angrily.

"He would not say but he told me that once you have spoken with him you may go where you wish, so do not waste time speaking with me if you wish to visit your mortal today" said Heimdall slowly.

Thor sighed and turned back to the city to meet with his father. He threw open the doors to the great hall and found his father sitting on his throne at the back to the room. "Leave us" muttered Odin to the people in the room, who all scurried out in mere moments. "Come my son, we have something important to discuss."

"What do you need father? I wish to see Jane today. What could be possibly so important that I cannot wait one more day?" Thor asked wanting this little rendezvous to go as quickly as possible.

"I will be going into the Odin sleep today" Odin said quickly. Thor's jaw dropped and the gravity of the situation hit directly in the stomach. The last time Odin had gone into the Odin sleep he was out for nearly a month and some thought he would never awaken. Frigga was left in charge because at the time Thor was not yet of age to handle the duties of king but that was centuries ago. "You are the crown prince and are of age to handle my duties while I sleep" said Odin walking towards his chambers. Odin had begun to feel his power waning after speaking with Loki about his true heritage and now it had reached the point of forcing the Odin sleep upon him, he wasn't sure how long he would be out but he knew that he needed both Thor and Loki if the kingdom would be safe while he slept. He hadn't not spoken to Loki since that intense night but Odin felt Loki needed to deal with this on his own not to mention that Frigga had attempted several times to speak with him but was unable too.

"Father how long do you suspect you will be sleeping for?" asked Thor knowing that once his father was asleep he could not travel without risking too much and would therefore be stuck in Asgard until his father awakened.

"I do not know my son. I fear that it may be a long time before I awaken" explained Odin calmly knowing that Thor would not like that answer. Thor sighed and followed his father into his chambers. "I would hope that you would have Loki help you along the way."

"Of course Loki is far more knowledgeable than I am and he is far more gifted in diplomatic matters" said Thor watching his father lay down on the bed.

"Good tell him that I will speak with him when I awake, he and I have much to discuss" said Odin closing his eye and falling into the deep sleep that would return his power to full.

"Sleep well father" remarked Thor leaving the room and heading for Loki's room.

Loki had finally done it, his week of research had paid off and now he had everything he needed to complete his plan. He would bring the permanent peace that Odin wanted and everyone would fear and respect him. Loki just needed to gather the items necessary to complete the ritual, which would be difficult given his own personal circumstances of not being the king of Asgard. He pondered how to gather the items without raising suspicion he heard a loud knock at his door. He figured it was his mother who had been knocking nonstop since the feast. He sat in silence hoping she would go away until he heard the booming voice of his brother "Loki, we need to speak" he said which made Loki scoff. "Father has fallen into the Odin sleep and I am the king of Asgard until he awakens and I need your help."

Loki jumped up and opened the door allowing Thor to enter. "When did he begin to sleep?" asked Loki wanting to pry all the information from his brother as he could.

"Mere moments ago I came straight to see you after he went under. I plan to tell the people after leaving here. I need your help brother" pleaded Thor. Thor called him brother, Loki nearly choked when Thor called him that which could possibly mean that Thor didn't know the truth of his heritage. Loki didn't really feel like helping Thor as king but it did give him an idea of how to get what he needed.

"Yes of course brother, I will meet you in the hall soon I must do something before I come" Loki said.

"Wonderful I will see you soon" said Thor pulling Loki into a hug and leaving his room.

"Wonderful indeed" Loki muttered moving to look out his window. "It's perfect congratulations Thor you will be a direct accomplice to giving me what I need but first you will hand me the kingship and give me everything I need to complete my goal."

Thor entered the great hall to find Sif and the warriors three waiting for him. "Good to see you my friends. I assume you have been told what has happened" he said moving to stand next to his new throne.

"Yes we have" said Hogun stepping forward.

"We intend to help you any way that we can" stated Volstagg "as long as the food holds up." Sif, Fandral, and Hogun all nodded their heads in agreement as people began to file into the room. After a few minutes of people coming in Thor stood up and held his hand up in order to get everyone's attention.

"I am sure that most have already figured out why we are all here. My father has entered the Odin sleep and I have been named King of Asgard in his stead until he awakens. I don't have much to say here as I am just as surprised by this as you all are. I only called everyone here in order to inform you all personally as to why this is occurring" explained Thor loudly so that all could hear him. He slowly moved and sat down on the throne allowing the gravity of the situation to finally hit him. He was king now and he had responsibilities that he could not put off. He would need all the help he could get and hoped that his friends and family could help him. The door to the great hall opened and Loki walked in making a beeline for the throne. He came to a stop in front of Thor and nodded his head before moving to stand at Thor's right side and faced the crowd who slowly began to cheer Thor. Thor smiled and thought that he would be ok as long as he had his brother by his side and helping him. Loki smiled, Thor was going to give him the title of king and Loki would then get what he wanted in order to do what he needed done. It would take careful planning but he would succeed because this was something he could not fail at.


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Loki found himself inside the chambers of Ulik a place he had hoped to avoid for a long time given the disgusting aroma that was surrounding him. Ulik sat in front of him staring him down with a scowl, Loki's betrayal was a bit more apparent than he had intended but thankfully the weeks between then and now had allowed him to string a web of lies that won back the trust of the troll. Loki didn't need Ulik in the long term, in fact Loki didn't intend for him live beyond his usefulness. Ulik sniffed heavily and snarled as he stood. "So after everything you expect me to let you thrust us all off to some world we have never seen all in the hopes that we will make out on some grand spoils that will ascend the trolls to the supreme beings level?" asked Ulik walking in a circle around Loki.

"How does a whole planet to conquer sound to you?" replied Loki watching Ulik carefully. "Mortals are weak and would be easily overwhelmed by you and your pirates" he finished as Ulik halted in front of him.

"So you give us Midgard on a platter?" questioned Ulik.

"Consider it payment for what happened before. Midgard is quite beautiful you could even sell it off to different beings if you wanted too" Explained Loki assuming based on the questions Ulik was asking had been hanging around Laufey a lot since he last saw him. "Or you could obliterate it, doesn't make any difference to me"

"Itching to repay me for your foolishness, smart move it would be a shame to have to crush your little skull in my hand" threatened Ulik obviously trying to intimidate Loki who was struggling not laugh out loud at the outlandish claim. Ulik would stand little to no chance if he and Loki were to ever face off but Loki simply smiled and began to walk away when he felt the sweaty green hands of Ulik grab his arm. "Know this Odinson" Ulik sneered. Loki internally hissed at the use of his fake name but managed to hide his disdain from Ulik. "If you betray me again I will destroy you I don't care who your family is"

Loki's insides boiled at the thought that he didn't really know his true family, his true mother or if he had any siblings. Loki added these thoughts to the long list of crimes committed upon him by Odin that he was compiling. Loki could not contain his rage this time as he turned and grabbed Ulik by the throat and pushed him up against the wall of his chambers. "DO NOT FORGET WHO YOU SPEAK TOO! I AM A PRINCE AND A GOD! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I SWEAR THAT I WILL MAKE THOR LOOK LIKE THE GOD OF FERTILITY BY THE TIME I WILL BE DONE WITH YOU!" Loki exploded before shoving Ulik backing and taking several steps toward the exit. "Have your beasts in the location we discussed at the correct time, do not make me come here and get you" he said regaining his normal calm demeanor before vanishing to return home. Loki reappeared in his chambers and sat down at the desk in his room, and began laying out the plan in his head for the 147th time.

Thor held his head in his hands he had only been king one day and already he felt overwhelmed by all the duties he was undertaking. Speeches, blessings and any other official business that needed tending too were appearing to be happening all at the same time. Frigga had informed him that she was not sure if his father would wake anytime soon and that this was the worse he had ever been when he laid to go into the Odin sleep. Thor had only just managed to send a messenger to Asgard to tell Jane that he would be unable to return to her as soon as he had hoped but would come to see her as soon as he could. He pondered having her brought to Asgard but decided against it since he would be unable to spend the time with her as king as opposed to just being the crown prince. The door to the great hall opened and Sif and the Warriors Three strode in for the meeting Thor decided he would hold this evening to determine what needed to be done now and what could wait until his father awoke. Sif moved to start but Thor waved her off. "We must wait for Loki to arrive. He is just as important to this as anyone as he is most knowledgeable about the duties of the position and of father's thoughts on issues while I was away" he explained resting his head back is a brief moment of rest. Loki appeared directly next to Thor in an instant as he had teleported from his room to the meeting. Thor laughed and rose to embrace his brother.

"My sincerest apologies brother about my tardiness things arose that demanded my attention" explained Loki looking over the group in front of him.

"What things Loki?" questioned Sif obviously suspicious of Loki when it came to such things.

"No not today" chimed Thor before Loki could answer. "Now let us get this over with so that I may rest for what will most likely be another long day tomorrow" Thor finished taking his seat in the throne. Loki sat directly to Thor's right and looked at Sif who was none too happy about Thor taking Loki's side.

"We need to raise the defenses on our end of the Bifrost portal as a possible attack by Jotunheim on us is still a real threat" she said quickly getting to the point. "Heimdall says that the Jotuns have done nothing out of the ordinary since we had out meeting with them but we should still be prepared for anything"

"I agree Lady Sif put our forces on standby and increase the patrols on the bridge itself" said Thor.

Loki stood next and began to speak to the group "Also your planned diplomatic ties with Midgard may have to be put on hold until the tensions with Jotunheim settle down somewhat" Thor looked at Loki questionably and waited for Loki to continue. "If and it is a big if but if we do go to war with Jotunheim it not be good if the Midgardians were forced to join in the fight on our side for they would stand little too no chance of surviving in a war of this level, they are not advanced enough as a society to provide a viable defense for themselves and we cannot risk our own troops to help them as it would leave Asgard too lightly defended" explained Loki hoping that his logic would convince Thor.

"But we cannot leave Midgard to face a threat either after all I have sworn to protect it" said Thor.

"Of course we can and will defend Midgard if we must but we should not expose them to something they are obviously ill prepared to deal with" replied Loki.

Thor shook his head in agreement "Very well you are right our arrangement with Midgard must wait until all is settled with Jotunheim" Loki sat and looked around the table if that is all I wish you all a wonderful night" they all walked to the door. "Loki if you could stay for one moment I would like very much to speak with you in private" Loki nodded his head and closed the door as the others exited.

"What do you need brother?" asked Loki wanting to return to his scheming as soon as possible.

"I just would like to say thank you for your aid through this unknown place for me. I understand that you did exceptionally well in the eyes of the people while I was away" Loki smiled thinking of all the people who claimed they would follow him, the same people who had done nothing to show respect or too adore him since Thor returned. He was just a momentary distraction from the main event his brother Thor. Loki shunned himself for thinking of Thor as his brother which he wasn't he was just another lie that was fed to him by Odin his whole life. "I will definitely need your council for as long as my being king lasts and I hope that you will continue to give it" said Thor rising to hug Loki.

Loki moved to leave but stopped when he reached the door, he needed to know if Odin had told Thor about his true heritage. "Did father mention anything to you about me before he went into his Odin sleep?" he asked hoping not to tip off his brother to his motive for asking.

"Only that he would speak with you when he awoke" replied Thor.

"I see very well I will see you tomorrow brother" said Loki walking outside and closing the door behind him. He moved quickly slipping into a dark corner before vanishing to go to where Ulik and his pirates were supposed to be waiting for him. He was going to move them so that Thor would find out first thing in the morning it was going according to plan.

Thor marched to his bed and laid down. He had been wondering what had happened between his brother and father since his return. Since neither let him the loop he assumed they had disagreed on something and just hadn't hashed it out yet. He was going to make a point of asking Loki about it in the coming days as soon as he became acclimated to his new position as king. Thor slept well for the first time in days until he was awoken by a messenger barreling into his room. "Sire Ulik and his trolls are attacking Midgard." Thor moved faster than he ever had before.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing Don't Sue Me**

Thor sprinted from his room to the observatory where he found Loki speaking with Heimdall. "Brother how has this happened?" asked Thor.

"It would appear that Ulik has gotten his hands on some powerful teleporting magic" said Loki shaking his head.

"They appeared from nowhere they did not use Bifrost travel which makes Loki's answer most likely the correct one" said Heimdall keeping his gaze focused on Midgard. "They are currently assaulting a small town in a place the Midgardians call Australia".

"I must go help them as I swore I would" said Thor calling for Mjolnir.

"I recommend speaking with Sif and the others first the King of Asgard cannot just run off to Midgard without speaking with his closest advisors" stated Loki keeping Thor focused on his duties.

"Very well gather them in the great hall and quickly, time is not something we can waste right now" stated Thor stomping off to wait for the others. Loki smiled and walked off to gather Sif and the warriors three. Heimdall stared bullets into Loki's back as he walked away.

Sif knew that something like this would happen eventually, that Thor would put the affairs of Midgard ahead of the needs of Asgard. She told herself that she could not let Thor do this, not to let him abandon Asgard during a time of great need. She entered the great hall to find the others waiting for her. She could tell that Thor had already been working on the others convincing them that this was what needed to be done.

"Ahh Sif is here I assume you are aware as to the reason for this meeting" said Thor taking a seat but not at the throne itself.

"Yes, you want to march into Midgard and protect them from Ulik and his trolls" said Sif trying to remain calm.

"Yes, now how should we proceed to" Thor began.

"We should do nothing" said Sif cutting Thor off. Volstagg choked on his food that he was chewing. Fandral's mouth simply dropped and Hogun kept his normal straight face. Loki inwardly chuckled at the thought that Sif was going against Thor on something for once. He figured she must be more jealous of that Midgardian that Thor fell for during his exile. "The king of Asgard cannot meddle with affairs that do not affect Asgard."

Thor looked at Sif "I have made a promise to the Midgardians to help protect them when they need me, they have been insulated from the influence from other realms but I have brought them onto the map of the nine realms when I regained my powers I must make sure that all people of the nine realms know that Midgard is not open to just be attacked by anyone who wants too" explained Thor stepping towards Sif.

"We are nearly at war with Jotunheim and you want to run off to a planet full of beings who cannot wield even Bifrost travel" said Sif. "Or is it so you can see your precious Midgardian women you have become so taken with" Loki could barely keep his smirk from showing as he saw the closest person to Thor question his motives, he figured Sif would resist Thor wanting to go to Midgard but he did not expect Sif to openly question Thor's motive.

"Protecting a race that needs it is what I need to do the fact that Jane is there means nothing at this point. Midgard is a realm that has remained separated from the rest of the nine realms I refuse to be the reason they become the number one target for anyone wanting to flex their muscles at them" stated Thor towering over her.

"Odin would not do this, he would look for other ways to help the Midgardians he would only step in if absolutely necessary" said Sif storming out of the room. Thor sent the warriors three away.

Hogun stopped at the doorway and turned to look at Thor. "She is right and you know that the king of Asgard cannot run off to a foreign land leaving Asgard without a leader" said Hogun leaving and closing the door behind him.

Thor paced the great hall for several minutes as Loki watched him from his seat at the right of the throne. Thor stopped midway down the table and sighed heavily before latching onto the table and flipping it over in a rage. Loki simply stared at Thor ready to put his vocal skills to good use. Thor looked over to him and raised his arms in confusion. "What must I do brother?" he asked.

"They are right Thor Asgard cannot be without a king" said Loki standing up slowly.

"I cannot abandon Asgard but I cannot leave Midgard to its fate either please Loki there must be some way to allow me to leave and help them" pleaded Thor.

Loki smirked to himself and spoke "There is one way." Thor's eyes widened and Loki knew he had him. "You can make me king while you deal with the Ulik on Midgard." Thor processed the proposition while Loki continued "If you name me king in your stead you can help the Midgardians as you swore you would and Asgard will still have a king. When you return you retake the mantle of king. It is quite simple that I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier" finished Loki.

"It will work" said Thor to himself as Loki smiled widely.

Coulson had been sprinting for what felt like hours through the Helicarrier to gather agents to deal with the attack in Australia. They had picked up similar readings that they had gotten when Thor arrived with his hammer. He wanted to get Barton and Romanoff but Fury had them on a special assignment so he had to make do with what he had which wasn't very much unfortunately. He had a handful of agents with the best weapons in the world but Barton and Romanoff were worth more than all of them on the battlefield. They boarded helicopters and descended to help the besieged town. Shield had managed keep the story quiet but Coulson knew the story would go global any second he needed to end this quickly. He leapt to the ground first followed by the agents and charged into the town to find it in ruins. The injured crawled to them, others stayed near their dead loved ones as Ulik stood in the center of the small town. "Get him!" cried Coulson.

Jane stared out her window looking into the sky; she had done it just about every day since Thor had left for home. Erik was starting to worry about her personal health as her eating had begun to wane. He looked over to find Darcy sitting in front of the TV as usual watching her Mexican day time soap operas only to have a news flash appear on the screen. "No, Eduardo was going to kiss Maria" she cried as the Spanish newscaster spoke too quickly for even Darcy to understand. She changed the channel to find the news on every single one of them. "Something big must be going down" she remarked sitting back in her chair.

The reporter was some kind of affiliate of the channel in Australia as he had a thick Australian accent. "The attack on the small town has been happening for the last few hours and now it appears that a section of the army is fighting back against the invaders. We managed to get some footage of the attackers and they appear to be some kind of large monsters. I personally saw them murder several civilians and destroy property as well. They are now engaged in a battle with forces that arrived a few minutes ago, they arrived in helicopters and have been opening fire on the beasts since arriving."

"Monsters? That sounds very Asgardianish" said Darcy sipping her coffee.

Jane had now moved to look at the TV as well and they all encircled the box and looked on in anticipation of the outcome of the battle.

Thor and Loki entered the observatory and found Heimdall studying the battle between the trolls and the humans closely. "The human weapons are doing little to no damage they will be overwhelmed soon" said Heimdall calmly.

Thor sighed heavily and turned to his brother "This must be done then I will not allow the Midgardians to fall to Ulik" he said looking his brother in the eyes. Loki simply shook his head, he had made Thor memorize what needed to be said in order to give the kingship to him. Once Loki was king there would be nothing between him and his destiny. "I, Thor Odinson, acting King of Asgard hereby relinquish the position to Loki Odinson" Loki cringed when Thor said his name which Loki knew was not his true name. Thor took the cringe of Loki to be a nervous twitch and smile reassuredly as him hoping to sooth his nerves. "Will you accept this mantle until the time in which I have returned to reclaim it" Thor finished having said all that needed said.

Loki nodded his head "I do."

Thor pulled his little brother into a hug and walked towards Heimdall. "Send me to Midgard immediately I will deal with Ulik and then return here to continue my rule unless my father has awoken while I am away" he explained. Heimdall nodded and aimed the portal for Midgard. "Good Luck brother, I know you will make us all very proud" said Thor as he was transported to Midgard.

Loki smiled as Thor vanished and he stepped forward to stand next to Heimdall. Heimdall sensed the change immediately after Thor left he could sense the darkness inside the new king of Asgard. So much darkness that Heimdall began to stare at Loki "No one is to come or leave Asgard without my say" Loki said coolly. Heimdall simply stared asking himself how he had missed this, this change in the youngest Odinson. "Am I understood?" asked Loki anger hinting on his voice.

Despite the fact that Heimdall needed to stop him he was honor bound to follow all orders from the king of Asgard and as of a few moments ago that was now Loki. "Of course" he said through gritted teeth. Loki smiled and strode quickly out of the observatory. He needed to act quickly if this was going to work Ulik could only stall Thor for so long.

Jane and the others were still huddled in front of the TV; they were so enamored that the distant rumbling of thunder did not catch their attention. The rumbling continued to get louder until Jane found herself almost magnetically drawn outside to stare at the sky. Darcy and Erik soon joined her, the wind around them began to whip and whistle as the sky contorted and shifted. There was a beam of light and suddenly Thor was in front of them with full battle armor. "He's back!" Jane cried as she sprinted to the returning god.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

Thor smiled brightly as Jane approached him and leapt into his open arms. He spun her in a circle before stopping when Erik and Darcy got closer to them. "Hello friends how have you been?" he asked politely setting Jane on her feet.

"Just fine but it seems some of your friends decided to pay a visit" said Erik putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah what is going on?" asked Jane looking up to Thor's eyes.

"Trolls have somehow arrived here on Midgard, we do not know how exactly but I am here to stop them. Where are your warriors?" asked Thor searching the horizon almost expecting Coulson and the others to magically appear.

"They are already fighting in Australia. You need to hurry to help them based on the news it doesn't look good right now" explained Jane.

Thor nodded his head and pulled Jane into a hug. "Darcy Lewis, which direction is this Australia?" he asked looking at Darcy for direction.

"What? I'm a compass now?" said Darcy holding her arms up dejectedly. Thor simply stared at her obviously not knowing what a compass was. Darcy looked around and pointed southwestish guessing that would be the fastest way "If you it a bunch of ice you went too far" she said.

"Ice? I did not realize parts of earth mixed with Jotunheim" said Thor turning back to Jane "Farewell Jane I do plan on returning to see you once I have finished the trolls assaulting your planet" said Thor leaning down to place a kiss on Jane's lips. She nearly fell over once he pulled his lips from hers. He smiled before flying off into the sky.

"Just don't wait so long to come back" said Jane looking where he flew away.

"He needs to end this quickly, I doubt that these creatures are the only ones who have ambitions for earth" said Erik kicking dirt.

Darcy sprinted back to the TV "C'mon I want to see what happens on the news when Thor shows up."

Loki moved swiftly across the bridge in most likely record time but slowed when he saw Sif and the warriors three enter the great hall. He knew they were looking for Thor and he would not miss this chance to see their faces when he was revealed to be the king of Asgard. He sent guards to the vault to get some things for him and entered the hall. "Thor" he heard Sif call out.

He closed the door loudly in order to gain the attention of the four warriors. "Leave us" he said to the guards who were in place in the great hall. Loki moved past the group and walked up the stairs that led to the throne where he could now sit. Loki touched the throne with his hand taking in the smoothness of the seat remembering every detail; he was so enamored he did not hear Sif speaking to him "What?"

"Where is Thor?" Sif asked looking for answers.

Loki smiled and looked behind the throne and found Gungnir and picked it up. "Thor has decided that the problems on Midgard are more important than the needs of Asgard and has left to help send the trolls away. I am now acting king of Asgard" he said slowly sitting on the throne with Gungnir in his hand. Sif and the warriors three looked at each other in shock and awe.

Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all nodded their heads at Sif who knew what the signal meant. The four of them had figured that Thor would decide to fight to save the Midgardians regardless and would leave with him if need be but they need the permission of the king who if it was still Thor would have been easy but now they needed Loki's permission. "We would like to join Thor in his fight on Midgard in order to expedite his return" said Sif looking up at Loki.

"No one is to leave Asgard until further notice and I will not be making an exception for the four of you. Odin has long allowed you a free pass in most instances due to Thor's love for you. I will not be as lenient, your first priority is to protect Asgard and its king and unless you plan on refusing this order I suggest you go prepare to defend Asgard with Thor gone some may see this as an opportunity to attack" explained Loki quickly and coolly. "Guards return to your posts we are done now" he finished turning away from Sif who led the warriors three out of the great hall. They moved quickly and didn't notice the guard walking by and enter the great hall. The guard set some things down on the table and bowed to Loki before leaving. Loki sent the other guards away and moved down to the box of things he had brought in. He opened it and saw that everything he needed was there he pulled out the casket of ancient winters. His skin began to shift to its blue hue before he magically placed it on his person so that he could call upon it anytime he needed it. He did the same with the other artifacts he pulled from the vault and steeled himself for what needed to be done.

Coulson knew he was in trouble especially given the fact that his men were being cut down rather quickly by the large creatures they were fighting. He looked and saw several going down around him. He pulled out his radio and dialed for Fury. "Sir we are overrun we need reinforcements and we need them now!" he shouted.

Thor landed where he saw smoke and assumed it was the right place he ended up landing a little farther away from the fight than he had intended. He ran as fast as he could to get to where the fighting was happening. After a few moments of sprinting he spotted the son of Coul speaking into some kind of box and moved to join him. "Son of Coul I am here to help" said Thor squatting next to the agent.

"Good to see you we are in big trouble here and need all the help we can. These monsters a big, strong and seem near indestructible for us to take care of. You got any ideas?" explained Coulson quickly looking over his cover.

"Get injured and the innocent out of here I will handle the trolls they are here because of me and I will deal with them" said Thor standing and striding toward the battle. He approached a troll that was stalking a young man; the troll heard him coming and turned only to take a shot to the chin from Mjolnir. Thor moved quickly hitting troll after troll which caused word to spread quickly to Ulik.

Ulik snorted when he heard the news that Thor had arrived. He moved a short distance from his henchmen and looked up to the sky. "Loki!" he cried.

Loki was making his final preparations when he heard Ulik call for him, he now hated the fact that he had said that if Ulik needed anything Loki would be there to help him even if he was in tight time situation he did wonder how Thor was doing handling his little distraction. He sent a double so he could continue preparing while still talking to Ulik.

Loki appeared in front of Ulik "What is all of this? Thor is here and he is decimating my men you said this wouldn't happen and I want out get me and my boys out of here" demanded Ulik.

Loki chuckled and looked Ulik in the eyes "I'm afraid you have outlived your usefulness to me and quite frankly I could care less about you and your rabble. I have something bigger than both of us about to go down. You were just a means of distracting Thor from his greatest threat….Me" explained Loki.

Thor had been fighting since he arrived and finally spotted Ulik. He could see Ulik speaking to someone but not who it was. "Ulik!" cried Thor causing Ulik to peer over to see him. Loki vanished knowing that Thor returning so soon would mess with his plan. Ulik realized that Loki had abandoned him but he refused to go down without a fight. Ulik turned and marched forward to go face to face with Thor. "I will not allow you to claim Midgard for your own dark intentions" said Thor never taking his eyes from Ulik.

"It's going to be nice to finally put down the god of Thunder" said Ulik taking a few steps back to get in a fighting stance. Ulik wanted to wait to tell Thor of his brothers betrayal it was a piece of information he wanted if he needed to make a bargain. Thor dropped Mjolnir and raised his fists, Thor wanted to be fair if Ulik was not using his weapons neither was he.

Loki sighed, "That was too close" he thought to himself. Loki would need to speed things up now that Ulik was obviously going to tell Thor the truth but it only speeds up the end game for Loki. Thor was going to find out eventually now it would just be a little quicker than he originally intended.

Thor threw the first punch narrowly missing Ulik's chin. Ulik whose specialty is hand to hand delivered several quick punches to Thors face. Thor swung several more times missing each time only to be countered by Ulik. Ulik began to laugh at Thor's feeble attempts at hitting him. He could feel the tide turning in his favor "Not so tough without that hammer of yours are you?" he joked as he struck Thor again. "I don't even remember why I was afraid of you" he stated placing more shots into Thor's torso. Ulik began getting very bold stopping and shouting for all to hear "I'll give you one free shot!"

Thor put all his strength into one straight punch to Ulik's face. Ulik took the shot and flew back until he hit a small house causing the building to collapse on him. Ulik groaned in pain before losing consciousness.

Sif paced her room, she had been pacing since she and the others spoke with Loki and learned of his recent kingship. The warriors three entered her room and looked to her as they often did for leadership. "This is wrong" she said bluntly receiving nods from her fellow warriors. She looked down at her own feet.

"What do we do?" asked Fandral.

Sif sighed heavily "Loki has used Thor's weakness for the humans to seize the throne for himself. He has shown that his loyalties lie with himself and not with Asgard since his decree seems to keep any from leaving and I assume any from coming meaning Thor is most likely stuck on Midgard until Loki is removed" she said standing strongly in front of the warriors three. "Loki must be stopped and we will be the ones to do it if he won't give up power peacefully than we will force him out with force if necessary."

"I don't see Loki going quietly" said Hogun plainly.

"I will go in alone, explain it so he understands what is in store if he doesn't listen to reason you all will join me to take him down" explained Sif. Sif and the warriors three leave Sif's room to remove Loki.


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own zilch**

Sif stood in front of the doors to the great hall, the place where she would confront Loki the new temporary king of Asgard and get him to give up his kingship. "Wait 5 minutes then come on in hopefully he will realize the situation and give up but if not don't hesitate. We may be stronger but Loki is smart and will react quickly" she instructed the warriors three who all nodded as she reached for the handle to the door. She entered slowly, scanning the large room spotting Loki with his back to her looking over something. She noticed rather quickly that there were no guards meaning that they were alone which would certainly make this easier.

Loki had a feeling that this was coming Sif may not have his intellect but her instincts were second to none, he heard her enter, he knew that she was looking for the guards, anyone who could possibly get in her way but it was just the two of them if you didn't count the warriors three waiting outside ready to burst in to save the day. "Is there something you need Lady Sif?" he stated calmly turning to look her over. She walked towards as he took in her beauty, her long toned legs, the way her hair draped over her shoulder. What a shame she didn't realize that Thor would never want her, not like Loki did anyway.

"You need to stop this Loki, you know as well as I do that this isn't right" she said as she moved a bit closer to him.

"I'm afraid I know not what you mean" said Loki putting Gungnir down in order to get Sif to drop her guard a little.

Sif noticed Loki putting Gungnir down immediately and she strategically placed herself in between Loki and the weapon. "I'm no fool Loki. I know that you have longed for the throne and you saw your chance to claim it and seized it" she said keeping herself stationary making sure that Gungnir was out of reach.

"I never wanted the throne" said Loki dropping his gaze. Sif squinted at Loki trying to discern if he was speaking truthfully or not. She prided herself on the ability to read others but she like most others always struggled with the youngest Odinson. "But things change. Truth becomes clearer and the world becomes something much worse." Loki looked at Sif carefully knowing that she didn't understand that she would never understand."

Sif sensed Loki's vulnerability and approached Loki slowly hoping to break through and end this without having to use force. "Let it go, Odin would not want you to become king like this. His wish was for Thor to rule in his stead" she said softly.

Sif's scent overwhelmed his senses, for a split second he considered it, he considered ending it all and walking away but when he looked in her eyes he didn't see compassion for him. He saw a desire not for him but a desire to see his downfall. She wanted Thor and his admiration that she would certainly receive for stopping his monster of a brother. Loki frowned and walked away from Sif who looked at the door. It had been long enough Fandral and the others should have come in already. "Wondering where your reinforcements are?" Loki asked coolly.

Sif didn't waste time and drew her sword realizing that it was too late to convince him with words; she swung slicing through Loki's midsection. But there was nothing, no blood, no cries of pain, there was just laughing which is when Sif realized that Loki had used his oldest trick. He made a double and before Sif could turn around to react she felt his hand latch around her throat and Gungnir press into her back. The doors opened and Sif hoped to spot Fandral and the others which she did but not exactly as she had hoped. They were all there but with a large number Asgardian guards behind them. Loki had sent a double to inform the guards that Sif and the warriors three were trying to assassinate him and claim the Asgardian throne. Several guards approached and took Sif from Loki. "Lock them in the dungeon and prepare for their public executions in the arena" instructed Loki as the guards pulled Sif and the others away.

Thor watched carefully as they pulled Ulik from the wreckage of the small home he had hit Ulik into. Ulik was still unconscious and was not going to be conscious for quite a long time. Coulson approached Thor and sat next to him on a big rock. "Look that guy is not getting up anytime soon and I know that you would rather be somewhere else than here so get going, we have Ms. Foster's phone number and we'll call her to get a hold of you once the big guy wakes up so you can talk to him."

"You are sure?" asked Thor unable to hide his giddiness.

"Yeah get going" said Coulson who watched Thor get up and fly away in a matter of a few seconds.

Darcy had been staring at the T.V for the last half and an hour but of course the second Thor popped up on screen it cut out and she had to watch a program about Tony Stark and his whole life story. Erik had been looking over notes while Jane had been staring out into the sky waiting for Thor to come back to visit her. "Still nothing on T.V Jane" she called keeping Jane up to date on the incoming news. A loud thud shook the building that appeared to originate from the roof of the building. Jane sprinted outside and climbed the ladder to find Thor waiting for her.

"You're okay" she cried as she leapt into his arms.

"Yes, you are all safe now; the trolls have been dealt with. I am visiting while I wait for their leader to awake so I can discover the identity of the one who brought them here" explained Thor.

"So how are things going on Asgard?" She asked trying to help him feel more comfortable.

"Fine although I am or was acting king since my father went into Odin sleep but Loki is taking care of things while I help here" he explained. Thor spent the next several minutes explaining what the Odin sleep to Jane who just kind of nodded along while he explained. Jane led Thor down the ladder and into the kitchen where she was going to make them some lunch. She threw some leftover macaroni and cheese in microwave and started making some sandwiches when she heard a large bang behind her. She turned to find Thor in a fighting stance staring at the microwave. "Your box made a noise and was spinning your food around trying to show its dominance but I have shown it its place in this home" he stated proudly lowering Mjolnir. Jane looked at the microwave and realized that it was smashed beyond reason and belief; it was going to be a long day.

The doors to Odin's chambers opened quietly as if not wanting to wake a mouse. Loki made his way in knowing that Frigga was away tending to the gardens which gave Loki ample time to make his point. He saw Odin who laid motionless on the bed the same way he had been when the Odin Sleep began. He approached slowly and sat down on a chair that he knew Frigga sat in when she read to him. Legend said that Odin was still connected to the outside world while in the Odin Sleep, he could still hear and feel. "I have lived countless centuries and every single day of those centuries I would look at you and see something new. I would see wisdom, compassion, care but then I learned the truth. Now I see you for what you truly are, a liar, a meddler, and a thief. I always thought I was the god of lies but you take the cake on that one, you managed to lie to me for so long I start to doubt my own lying prowess" Loki sighed heavily in order to keep his emotions in check. He then leaned in as close to Odin's head that he could "You brought me here to bring about peace. I have come to realize that peace without destruction is impossible. I will kill them, all the men, the women, and the children, they all will die and Asgard will have its peace and it will be because of me. You will have your peace All-father but if you think my vengeance will stop after the beasts, your wrong I will wait for you to wake up just so you can see what destruction you have caused and then I will kill you" Loki stood and turned to leave. "All the nine realms will suffer my wrath. Now if you'll excuse me I have a public execution to oversee."

After spending nearly an hour explaining what a microwave was Jane finally managed to make her way to the T.V to put on a movie. She sat on the couch next to Thor as the movie started. "So when the agent calls and you go to see this Ulik, you're going to go back to Asgard aren't you?" Jane asked setting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Why?" Thor replied.

"You're going away again, I've spent the last two weeks waiting for you to come back and then you finally did and I guess I was hoping you were staying this time" Jane stated trying to keep her composure.

"I am sorry Jane but I have a duty to Asgard but I promise that I will always come to see you. Perhaps someday you can come to Asgard and see it for yourself. You would love it there Jane" said Thor.

"I'd love to do that sometime" said Jane looking Thor right in the eyes. They began to lean in when Jane's cell phone went off. Jane pulled it up and put it next to her ear "Hello? Yes, he's here" Jane handed the phone to Thor who did as she did even if he didn't quite understand it.

"Yes, I am here small device" said Thor into the phone.

"Thor, its Coulson" replied the voice.

"Ahhhh, son of Coul what is it?" asked Thor.

"It's Coulson not son of Coul can you please get my name right, and your big ugly pal Ulik is awake and he wants to see you." said Coulson wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Of course I am on my way, son of Coul" said Thor handing the phone back to Jane. Jane was pretty sure she could hear Coulson swearing about Thor still not getting his name right on the other end of the line when she hung up. Thor began walking towards the door. "Jane I may not be able to return after this talk with Ulik for Asgard may be in great danger, please understand I will return to you as soon as I can. I promise." Thor flew off to find Coulson and speak with Ulik.

Thor found Coulson quickly and entered a large building near where he had fought Ulik earlier. "He's in there said he had something to tell you but he would only do it if you promised to take him back and let him go free" explained Coulson as Thor entered the room.

To say that Ulik smelled was an understatement if not for Thor's experience in large battle the smell would have sent him out of the room. He sat in the chair across from Ulik and looked into his cold eyes. "I should leave you here with the Midgardians and let them deal with you" said Thor.

"But then you would have no idea who is behind this, who brought me here to take you of the board. You see I am just as much of a pawn as you are" replied Ulik smiling to show his yellow teeth.

"Who?" asked Thor not wanting to spend too much time trying to figure out this mystery.

"Do you swear on your Asgardian honor that I will be let go?" asked Ulik.

Thor thought carefully, Ulik would certainly give him another reason to imprison him but this might be his only chance to discover the identity of the mastermind. "I swear" said Thor through clenched teeth.

Ulik smiled and leaned forward "It was your brother Loki" said Ulik quietly causing Thor to launch toward him and push him up against the wall.

"YOU LIE!" shouted Thor at the top of his lungs.

"For what purpose I have no loyalties you know that, Loki is using me to get you out of the way so he can complete whatever his plan is and I would assume it would be going down soon since he went to such great measures to insure you were away" Ulik coughed out as Thor's grip around his throat tightened. Thor did not want to believe it but as much as it pained him, Ulik was right, Ulik had no true allegiance, and he would sell out his own mother to save his own skin.

"I will return to Asgard now, if what you say is true I will return to set you free once Loki is handled. I promise that the Midgardians will do you no harm until I give them say so too" Thor said throwing Ulik to the ground and marching out of the building.

"Now what?" asked Coulson following close behind.

"I go home to investigate his allegation and if need be to stop my brother" said Thor flying off to the Bifrost portal.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Loki entered the dungeon that was placed underneath the arena floor. Sif and the warriors three were chained in the stocks and were being stubbornly silent. Loki began to circle them slowly carefully savoring each moment. "Guards, leave us" he ordered causing the guards in the room to scurry out closing the door behind them. "Attempted assassination of the acting king of Asgard, I must say well done I was struggling to find a way to get rid of you but you went and did it for me" Loki knelt in front of Sif staring into her eyes which were filled with disdain. "There's a way out for you my sweet" he muttered and he moved some of her hair out of her face. "A king always needs a queen to stand by him."

Sif spat in Loki's face "I would rather die snake" she shouted to the highest decibel her voice would allow.

"Loki it need not be this way" pleaded Fandral trying to reason with him. "Let us go and we can sort this out once Thor returns."

"Aye I'm sure your brother could sort this out rather quickly" piped in Volstagg. Hogun remained silent simply staring at the floor.

"Ahhh of course who else would the great Sif and warriors three turn too?" Loki wiped Sif's spit off of his face and once again began to circle the quartet. "Thor is not coming back at least not in time to save all of you" Loki began to walk out but turned to speak once more. "It is a shame Lady Sif you would have made a wondrous queen, it is also a shame you won't see the end it really is going to be a spectacle." Loki slammed the door behind him and walked for the throne inside the arena.

Thor had been standing at the Bifrost portal for the last twenty minutes shouting to the heavens for Heimdall. Shield had arrived a few minutes after Thor did and were simply watching him as he shouted. Jane, Darcy, and Erik had also been called in since they were still the only real witnesses to the portal itself. "How long does this usually take?" asked Coulson everyone around simply shrugged their shoulders.

"It should be immediate. Heimdall what are you waiting for?" screamed Thor. "Something must be wrong but it is my only way back I have to keep trying."

Heimdall stared down at Thor and sighed heavily he truly wished to return Thor home so he could fix things but he was bound to serve the king of Asgard. If only Thor would realize this and reclaim the throne down on Midgard.

Thor stared up at the sky and pondered to himself, Ulik had said that Loki was pulling the strings and Thor knew that Loki was now the acting king of Asgard meaning that Loki could have ordered that Heimdall not allow him to return and due to Heimdall's oath he could not disobey him. "I got it" said Thor snapping his fingers. The others looked at him. He looked at the others and paced towards them "I simply need to reclaim the throne from down here. All I have to do is say a specific set of words and I will be acting king of Asgard again"

"Great so what do you have to say?" asked Jane with a smile.

Thor's pearly white smile diminished as he thought. "I don't remember, Loki was speaking very quickly when he told and quite frankly I really wasn't paying much attention" Erik's mouth dropped, Darcy and Coulson face palmed and Jane simply sighed heavily.

Sif and the others were brought out to the arena where the crowd was surprisingly silent as they sat. Loki sat above them on the throne as they were moved into position. Loki smiled as he looked down at the group of Thor's friends knowing that he was about to deal them all a death blow. Odin would never forgive himself for taking Loki in only to have him kill his favorite sons best friends. The executioner began the ceremonies as Loki felt a presence behind him which he immediately recognized "What do you want Amora?" he asked coolly not wanting to deal with her at the moment.

"Oh nothing my king just wanted to let you know how delightful it is going to be watching those four go down. My boy executioner is going to take care of everything" she said as her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. "You know you and I could be quite the duo, think about the two most powerful magic wielders in Asgard united under a single banner. Not even Thor could stop us." She said seductively straddling Loki's lap.

Loki smirked looking into her green eyes "What about the executioner he certainly won't be happy if the love of his life runs off on him" said Loki seeing how far Amora would go.

"He does what I tell him to do and he would never ever compare to you my sweet" Amora muttered leaning her lips forward.

Loki placed his hands on her shoulders calmly pushing her back "I don't need your help for anything Amora now go away before I make you go away" he sneered causing Amora to stand quickly and vanish from his sight.

Thor sat on the hood of one of the shield vehicles and thought to himself trying to remember what exactly he was supposed to say. "Alright that's it" huffed Darcy jumping off and stomping over to Thor who looked at her quizzically. She leaned up and spoke in whispered tones into Thor's ear.

Thor was taken aback when Darcy finished speaking to him "You really think that would work?" asked Thor which got a very stern nod of the head from Darcy. "Ok if you think so" he stated standing up and moving towards the portal. Thor looked over to Darcy for reassurance "Lady Darcy if this works you have the vocal skills that could possibly even match my brother" he stated before looking back into the sky. Heimdall! I, Thor Odinson reclaim my throne in order to" Thor stopped and looked at Darcy who seemed to be silently cheering him on. "Whip my scrawny little brothers uh oh man what was that word again um oh yeah ass" he sheepishly looked to Darcy who was clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "All over Asgard and to save the day" he finished staring up into the sky.

Everyone was staring at Darcy with stunned looks "What? Someone had to do something" she stated looking down at the ground.

Heimdall looked down at Thor only to be distracted by the events in the arena. Loki was about to execute the others, Heimdall had heard the speech and knew that it was definitely not what was supposed to be said "Oh well close enough" he muttered before opening the portal.

Loki was getting bored waiting for the ceremony to start when he heard it. It was loud, obnoxious and the one thing Loki did not want to hear at that moment, it was thunder. Loki teleported to the arena floor, he had no more time to waste his brother was coming he was sure of it. Loki moved in front of Sif first and raised Gungnir to strike her down. Loki closed his eyes and went to stab her in the chest when the tip hit something hard. His eyes snapped open and he came face to face with the God of Thunder. Gungnir had been blocked by Mjolnir and the two weapons were sparking off each other. Loki pulled Gungnir back and backed up a few steps giving Thor some room. "Hello Thor surprised you came back so quickly" sneered Loki looking Thor over with a fine tooth comb.

"So you send Ulik to Midgard to wreak havoc just so you can execute Sif and the others?" asked Thor with Mjolnir ready to strike.

"The fact that you naively believe that is the whole story shows how truly foolish you are, your friends attempted to eliminate me so I am acting well within my rights as king to eliminate threats to my safety. As for why I needed you away well…. I guess you will just have to wait and see" said Loki with a smile knowing that no one would see it coming at least not until it was too late to stop him.

Thor shook his head "This ends now Loki. No more. We end this and let father sort out this whole situation" he explained.

"No I don't want to wait that long why not just settle this the old fashioned way or you could always let me finish what I have going I can protect Asgard permanently, for all time" stated Loki looking Thor in the eyes.

"I don't know what has happened to you brother but I cannot allow you to continue. You are putting too many in danger" said Thor taking a defensive stance.

"Shame I was hoping you would see things my way" stated Loki raising Gungnir ready to blast Thor. Loki started sending his power through Gungnir when he felt it snatched from his hand. Thor was still standing in the same spot and the staff had went behind him causing Loki to turn slowly around to find Odin's single eye staring directly at him. Loki was caught between Odin and Thor and instinctively began moving to get out from between them and started backing up against the arena wall.

"Loki enough" said Odin calmly trying to defuse the situation.

Loki smirked "This is far from over. I've only just begun your both too late to stop me. I'm going to protect Asgard from its greatest enemy. It's my destiny and I will not fight it any longer" said Loki before vanishing.

"Heimdall where is he?" asked Odin who had called for Heimdall before coming to the arena.

Heimdall searched the nine realms for Loki he was not particularly confident knowing that Loki could hide from his vision. But to his own surprise Loki quickly came into his view. "He appears to be in Jotunheim he is climbing up to the Ravens Spire" Heimdall explained with little emotion.

"Why would he go there? It's certainly not safe for him on Jotunheim" said Thor noticing the grave look on his father's face.

Odin turned and addressed two guards standing to the side "Go to the vault tell me if anything is missing" he ordered as the guards ran off to complete the errand.

"What is it father?" asked Thor.

Odin paced a little "He couldn't have figured it out it is impossible" he said to himself. Odin looked at Heimdall who carried a look of almost fear a look Thor didn't think Heimdall could ever form.

The guards returned quickly, panting and heaving as it appeared they had run to the vault and back. "The God Swords are gone All-Father!" they called.

Odin dropped his gaze to the floor and he sighed heavily "He did figure it out then" he said dejectedly.

"What do we do?" asked Heimdall as Loki began to cloud his vision as he usually did.

"We have to stop him" said Odin with a hint of sadness.

"What has Loki figured out?" asked Thor in desperation.

Odin looked over at Thor and nodded "Do you remember the legend of the Destroyer?" asked Odin. Thor nodded and Odin continued "It is the most powerful weapon in the nine realms and it was instrumental in defeating the Jotuns in the Great War. After the war to help keep the peace we needed to insure that the Destroyer could not be used by anyone."

"If the Destroyer were to fall into the wrong hands you could wipe out a realm and if you somehow could transport it via the Bifrost you could take over the whole of the nine realms with little to no effort" explained Heimdall.

"We hid the Destroyer on the Ravens Spire in order to satiate the Jotuns while we kept the God Swords the keys to awakening the armor. I should have never told Loki about the swords, it was a mistake and now the Jotuns will pay for it. Loki needs to be stopped and we cannot wait to do it" Odin explained sending Heimdall to prepare to send them to Jotunheim.

"How could Loki figure it out though nobody else has figured out so how did Loki do it?" asked Fandral.

"Loki is one of most intelligent beings in the universe and if you dig deep enough into the history of the nine realms you could figure it out that the Spire held more than it appeared and now I need all of you if we are going to stop him" said Odin turning to head for the Bifrost Bridge. Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all followed Odin with nobody speaking. They reached the Observatory and Odin walked to stand with Heimdall. "How close can you get us?" he asked quickly.

"The start of the mountain path that leads to the summit Loki is blocking anything closer than that" explained Heimdall.

"It will be close enough" said Odin turning back to Thor and the others. "This will not be easy Loki no doubt expects us to come and he will be ready and waiting. But we have no choice and we have to stop him."

"Loki must listen to reason I will not allow my brother to fall into darkness. I do not know what has caused this change but I must save Loki. He is my brother and my responsibility" said Thor as he felt the pull of the Bifrost portal pulling him to Jotunheim.

Loki finally reached the summit of the Ravens Spire and he brought the God Swords out and placed them in the correct places as the ground underneath him began to shake. The ground split and Loki could see the Destroyer armor coming out from the rock it had been sealed in by Odin. As Loki waited he turned and spotted a small rock shrine table and suddenly memories began to overwhelm his senses. He could feel it in his bones he had been here before this is where Laufey had left him to die. Loki felt a burden come onto his shoulders as he realized that this was where he was supposed to die as a child. The Jotuns were monsters and needed to be stopped even if he was one of them. The Destroyer came up fully as he turned back to the object that would fulfill his vengeance. The Jotuns tried to leave him for dead as a child and now he was going to return the favor and no one would get in his way.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

The bitter cold of Jotunheim hit Thor's face as he walked with his father and friends up to the Raven's Spire where his brother was waiting for him. He could see his breath while he eyed his surroundings and he nearly fell over as an icy wind blew into what felt like his very soul. "How will we stop Loki if he has taken control of the Destroyer?" asked Sif from behind Thor who could barely hear her speak over the whistling gusts of wind.

"When the armor is activated it puts the user into an almost frozen state, in order to stop the armor you have to take out the user" explained Odin who was leading the group up the mountain. Thor knew that Odin blamed himself for something involving Loki, he could tell by the look in Odin's eyes when he spoke of having to defeat Loki, there was determination but behind it was great guilt and sadness. As Thor moved to speak with his father the very mountain itself began to shake around them.

"What is going on?" shouted Fandral dodging rocks as they fell around him.

Odin listened carefully as the shaking was met with pounding that had the rhythm of footsteps. "Damn it's the Destroyer. Loki has taken control of the armor" replied Odin. As Odin spoke a red beam shot from farther up the mountain which hit a barren rock plain which turned it into a giant crevice. Thor could see figures running which he assumed were Jotuns running for their lives as another beam fired from the mountain. Odin began to run as he shouted back to Thor and the others "Hurry we have no time to lose!" The group ran up the mountain path until they saw the Destroyer armor. It was bigger than anything Thor had seen before, it made Laufey look small in comparison. The Destroyer looked simply like a man in armor but it was no man on the inside where there was enough energy to destroy an entire realm. Thor saw the front of the Destroyers face open up where the eyes would be and unleash another blast down onto the surface of Jotunheim. They were still a distance from the summit where Loki would most likely be. "Loki was smart he has placed the Destroyer away from himself lowering the chances of someone making it to him" stated Odin watching the Destroyer which he had not seen since the end of the Great War.

The Destroyer turned its gaze from Jotunheim to the group of Asgardians "I think it knows were here" said Volstagg raising his axe to prepare to defend himself. Hogun pulled out his mace and steeled himself next to Volstagg. Sif and Fandral drew their swords and looked for Thor to send them where he wanted. Thor raised Mjolnir over his head and charged the armor. Sif and the warriors three followed as the Destroyer sent a beam into them sending the group flying back until they hit the side of the mountain.

"Well that didn't work" said Sif groaning as she tried to stand. The Destroyer began to walk towards them as they struggled to recover.

So why aren't we dead?" asked Hogun knowing that the power of the Destroyer was unmatchable.

"Loki is in control of that thing he is probably toying with us" stated Fandral stretching his back that had hit the rock face. Thor started spinning Mjolnir and sent it flying towards the Destroyer. The hammer struck the armor in the face sending the head of the armor so that the back of the head was touching the weapons own back. Mjolnir returned to Thor's grip and the group prepared to celebrate what appeared to be an easy victory. They all watched in horror as the Destroyers head slowly pull itself back into the proper place. "Okay so anybody else got any ideas?" he asked.

"Where is father?" asked Thor as he realized that Odin had vanished.

Odin had snuck past the Destroyer as it fought Thor and the others and was able to quickly reach the summit where Loki had awoken the armor. He had only been here two other times the second time was when he stored the Destroyer and the first had been when he found Loki after defeating Laufey's army. He thought back to that day so many centuries ago, the baby was lying on a stone slab and it was obviously Jotun but far too small to be considered a giant. Odin had heard that the small and weak babies were discarded in order to ensure that only the strongest of the race survived. Odin ignored the child at first grabbing the casket of ancient winters and turning to leave but just as he was about to walk down the path down the mountain when the baby began to cry out. The icy wind of the mountain carried the cries into the ear drums of Odin causing him to stop. He returned to the child and looked at it again. The ridges of ancient runes littered the child's skin the same way it did all Jotuns. Odin didn't understand he had killed hundreds if not thousands of Jotuns over his life, why was this child haunting him so? He picked the child up and looked it over; it was in good health despite its size as he held it he pondered why the child had been discarded up here. He then heard rustling behind him as he turned to spot a woman not a Jotun but an Elf. She was staring at the child intently which is when Odin realized that she was the child's mother, he moved to help her but she waved him away moving her hands from her stomach revealing a spot of blood of her clothing.

He then saw the knife next to the stone table that was covered in blood, "Laufey" she muttered fighting to stay in the world as long as possible. Laufey had stabbed her to cover up a bastard child that was not only; not a full blood Jotun but also too small for Jotuns anyway. Odin once again looked at the child and was shocked to find that the child's skin tone had morphed from icy blue to a white complexion that Odin himself had.

He looked over the Elf; who was drawing her last breaths, and spoke words he could not believe that he was speaking "I will raise him as my own son and I promise I will not let any harm come to him." She smiled at him realizing that her child would be safe and her eyes closed and Odin knew she was gone. He turned his gaze back to the child "I will keep you safe, no matter what it takes" he said softly.

Now centuries later Odin looked over Loki who had laid himself on the stone slab before he had taken control of the armor. He had grown so much over time his hair grew blacker than a moonless night, his skin pale. His talent in magic had come from his elven mother's side of the family. Elves had always been magically talented and Loki had taken that strength to a whole new level as Odin knew few to none who could match his skill. But Loki learning the truth had changed everything, if only Odin had known what kind of hell Loki learning the truth would unleash on the nine realms, if only he had told Loki from the beginning perhaps all of this could have been avoided but Odin could not let the nine realms suffer for his mistake. He raised Gungnir over his head and prepared to strike Loki.

Thor and the others were struggling mightily against the invincible Destroyer Armor. They had tried everything they could think of, stabbed it, dropped large rocks on it, they even tried damaging the ground beneath hoping it would fall down the mountain but the armor kept on fighting back. Thor began to breathe hard as he was running out of ideas when he looked behind himself and spotted a cave. "That could work" he said to himself. He turned to his friends "Clear out I am going to try something!" Thor turned and ran into the cave; the armor followed him like a blood hound. The Destroyer scrapped along the sides of the cave as it began to get smaller. The Destroyer scanned the darkness looking for Thor, it could barely move in the tight space. Thor watched from the back of the cave, and put his plan into action spinning Mjolnir around gaining momentum until he flew himself towards the Destroyer. The Destroyer spotted him and fired a beam at Thor but missed hitting the back of the cave. Thor flew between the Destroyer's legs and headed for the only possible exit. The cave began to quake around Thor as he flew out the mouth of the cave. He landed and called for his lightning sending it directly into the cave causing the cave to fall apart around the Destroyer.

Odin had stood completely still over Loki with Gungnir high above his head more than ready to deal the blow that would end Loki's madness. But Odin could not bring himself to do it, the more he looked at Loki the more he saw the small baby he had saved so long ago.

Loki was looking through the eyes of the Destroyer and he cursed himself for falling into such a simple trap now the Destroyer could barely move and the cave as collapsing. Then the lightning hit the walls around the Destroyer burying the armor under immeasurable tons of rock. Loki pulled his consciousness from the Destroyer and opened his eyes only to find Odin standing over him with Gungnir ready to strike. Loki's breathing stopped as he waited for the death blow that the man who had lied to him would soon deliver. He waited for what felt like hours for the strike to come but it never did until Loki finally reacted and called his staff, sending a blast into Odin's midsection sending him flying back towards the mountain path.

Thor and the others soon reached the summit after trapping the Destroyer inside the mountain itself and found Odin on one knee next to the path and Loki standing up from a stone table across the way. The group circled around Odin defensively as he slowly stood. "How do we handle this?" asked Thor looking for some direction from Odin.

Sif stared bullets at Loki who arrogantly crossed his arms and leaned back against the table he had just gotten off of. Her anger began to simmer underneath the surface when Thor asked what the plan was. "Just like this" she said as she charged Loki alone with her sword drawn.

"NO, SIF, NO!" cried Odin only to be ignored by the shield maiden of Asgard who was blinded by her rage.

She raised the sword to strike only to have the sword caught by Loki as she moved to strike. He held it above her head and looked her in the eyes with his piercing green ones "You know what the sad part is?" he waited a few seconds to let the question sink in. "In the end he'll choose the mortal and leave you all alone to rot for all eternity" Loki spoke with malice and anger.

Sif's heart sank; she knew he meant Thor would choose the mortal women over her. Her shoulders dropped in defeat as she realized that Loki was right, Thor would choose his new mortal over her, he would make her his queen and she would be left alone forever. Loki had defeated with just a handful of words, she barely felt him turn her away from Thor and the others and she barely felt the magic blast that Loki used to send her flying into a rock behind across the way from the others. "Sif!" cried Thor rushing to her aid, he was passing Loki when his brother turned and delivered a magic powered blow to Thor's shoulder causing him to do a back flip and land right on his face.

Thor was dazed as Loki circled ready to deal a death blow, Loki raised his staff and prepared to end it when a thunderous noise came from behind him "ENOUGH!" cried Odin. Loki stopped and peered over his shoulder to find the all-father standing with Gungnir ready for a fight.

"Ahhh so the old king stands to right his greatest folly" said Loki allowing Thor to crawl to tend to Sif.

"I saved you Loki, protected you" started Odin.

"Protected me from what?" shouted Loki in a fit of rage. "All you did was expose me to centuries of ridicule from your people, they said so many things about me and you turned a blind eye to them. You saved me from death only to extend my suffering. You dealt the true punishment of my existence, you saved me from death only to lie to me and what I am now is a direct consequence of your lies. I look at you and see nothing but lying old man who is hoping beyond hope for some kind of miracle to save him from the monster he should have left alone to die. I am Loki, God of Mischief and Destroyer of Worlds!"

Odin sighed, he had awoken early from the Odin sleep and he could feel his strength was not yet at full power, but he could not wait Loki needed to be stopped. "I will stop you son" he stated painfully.

Loki raised his staff to attack "You don't have the right to call me that" he said as he launched a blast at Odin who used Gungnir to deflect the blast. Odin refocused on Loki only to spot mere inches from him striking with the staff. Their weapons clashed causing light to spark off of their locked weapons. Odin used his superior strength to send Loki back and followed it up with a blast of his own which Loki dodged before swinging with his staff clashing his weapon with Gungnir several times. After a few minutes of locking Gungnir with Loki's staff, Odin began to feel his strength lessen with each strike. Loki could feel the tide turn dodging a strike by Odin and landing a blow on Odin's back sending him towards the stone table where Loki had laid as a child. Odin stopped himself but could barely stand "I told you before that I always could see something new in you every day as I grew up. Want to know what I see now?" asked Loki rhetorically as Odin was breathing heavily. Loki sent a beam of magic towards Odin who held the beam at bay but Loki kept up the pressure. "All I see is an old, foolish, weak man who doesn't have what it takes anymore" Odin's defenses broke and the all-father was sent back over the stone table slightly moving the rock structure from its place. Odin landed near Sif and barely held Gungnir in his hands.

Thor was in shock as he looked at his father gasping for breath having been defeated by Loki. He was shocked even more when Gungnir was pulled from his hands by some magical force and flew into the grasp of Loki. The warriors three helped Thor move Odin and Sif to the mountain path so they were out of harm's way. As Loki looked over the powerful Gungnir the air around the spire changed and the winds began to swirl and suddenly a portal opened in the air just off the mountain. Thor's mouth dropped as he looked through the portal and recognized what was inside. "Why can I see Midgard?" he asked himself.


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

**I have started an Ironman story that ties in with this one so check it out if your interested**

The portal had appeared without warning over the desert and caused Jane to drag Erik and Darcy to the van and drive to what appeared would be ground zero for whatever was coming. Jane could see the guy that Thor had said was his little brother through the portal like she was watching TV, he was dressed differently he now had a large helmet with horns on, the guy looked different entirely he looked weary as if he hadn't been sleeping. He appeared to be studying the portal just like she was. They had been there a whole five minutes before Coulson showed up with government vehicles and an army of agents and scientists. The scientists complete with lab coats were pointing a number of devices at the portal while Coulson approached the trio. "I just keep running into you guys" he said jokingly.

"Yes you do" said Erik crossing his arms and sitting back on the hood of the van.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Darcy who was taking a picture with her phone, which was quickly confiscated by Coulson. "Hey!"

"No pictures we can't let this get out" explained Coulson nonchalantly handing Darcy's phone to an agent behind him who put it in a silver baggy that sparked after her phone was dropped in. "Now to answer your question we think it is traveling system between our world and theirs."

"It's called Bifrost. Thor explained it to me a little bit but that's what he called it. And I'm pretty sure that's his brother Loki who is causing all these problems" explained Jane biting her fingernails.

"That's what I was afraid of" said Coulson pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "Director Fury it would appear that a possible attack may be imminent, I recommend preparing all sections and agents sir" Coulson seemed to be listening intently as Fury as he called him was giving instructions. "Yes sir, I will hold the fort here should I send anybody to guard the" Coulson stopped mid-sentence to look at the people around him "you know what?" More instructions were spouted through the phone and Coulson hung up.

"So what's the plan secret agent man?" asked Darcy who was still fuming over the apparent destruction of her phone.

"Shield will be sending as many troops here that it can spare in order to stop this Loki if he manages to get to our world" explained Coulson.

Loki stared into the open portal in confusion and curiosity "A Bifrost portal to Midgard" Loki started to chuckle at his situation here he was on the cusp of victory, the cusp of fulfilling his destiny and now he had Midgard on a silver platter. The portal was highly unstable and would not be open long but all he would need to do was step through the it and he could decimate Midgard before Thor could even react.

"Brother!" he heard Thor cry behind him. Loki turned to see his brother crouching next to Odin with the warriors three by his side ready to fight.

"It's your precious Midgard, how wonderful that they will get to watch their hero, their mighty Thor get destroyed once and for all" said Loki with a smile.

Thor turned to Fandral and the others "Get Sif and my father onto the path so that they are safe."

"What about you?" asked Hogun not wanting to let Loki go free.

"I will reason with my brother. Now go!" Thor ordered standing slowly. Once they had moved sufficiently enough away he turned and walked toward his brother. "Loki stop this!" he shouted over the ear splitting wind that was now swirling around them.

"Stop what?" Loki replied taking a step towards Thor. "Stop doing what I was meant to do, give up my destiny for you and all of you Asgardians that have held me back."

They were nearly face to face now "Loki this is madness" Thor said with despair in his words. Loki recoiled at the term madness; he looked down as if contemplating what  
Thor had said to him. Thor's heart nearly jumped when he saw remorse on Loki's face, he knew his brother could be reasoned with.

"Madness?" muttered Loki as if talking to himself. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki in a brotherly embrace. Thor hoped he could get his brother to come back from this evil place and return things the way they were. "Thor?" he heard his brother ask.

"Yes?" replied Thor so badly wanting to help Loki.

Loki moved Gungnir into contact with Thor's stomach "What do you know madness?" he whispered rhetorically into Thor's ear like a hollow wind on the sea while sending a blast directly into the gut of the god of thunder. Thor flew back until he hit a rock and looked back at his brother with a pained expression. "Have you spent your life trying live up to the lofty example of someone who was given more natural talent than you could ever dream of having? I spent my entire life learning and studying on how to be not only a good prince but also a great king. You are nothing but a joke that has been handed everything since birth. I accepted a long time ago that you were the favorite besides I never wanted the throne. I wondered for so long why, why you over me? I got my answer Thor Odinson and now I will attain my destiny after I destroy you."

Thor stood and turned away from Loki "I will not fight you brother!" he shouted taking steps towards the path to join his father and the others who had slowly made their way closer in order to see the action.

"Oh you will fight me Thor" when Thor continued walking Loki turned and strolled toward the unstable Bifrost portal "unless you'd like some bodies to pile up on your conscience." Thor stopped dead in his tracks bringing a smile to Loki's face knowing that now he was giving Thor no choice but to fight him. "You didn't think I would stop at Jotunheim did you? No, no, no Jotunheim was on the beginning once it was destroyed I was simply going to choose a realm and destroy it and then another and another until all that remained were Asgard and you." Thor had turned all the way around now to stare at his little brother. "I was going to force you to watch me kill everyone and I have now decided that Midgard will be my next target. It would be so simple to throw myself into the portal and descend on your precious Midgardians like a plague." Thor was beginning to seethe as Loki spoke. "And then when I found your woman and her friends" Thor scowled at Loki as he stopped with a grin on his face "they will beg for me to kill them by the time I'm done."

It was all Thor could take as he charged at Loki with all his might, Loki dodge rolled and spun firing a blast from Gungnir narrowly missing Thor who was already swinging Mjolnir in Loki's direction. Loki managed to deflect the strike with Gungnir and retaliate with one of his own. The strike caught Thor in the head causing him to do a spin to get himself from room from Loki who had a much longer reach with Gungnir than he had with Mjolnir. The spear had cut Thor on the cheek causing a slight trickle of blood to travel down his face. The two warriors locked eyes and watched carefully not wanting to be the one who would make the mistake that would cause them to lose. Loki moved first launching several strikes at Thor who met Loki's blows with his own. The power behind their strikes as their weapons flashed with power as they collided. Loki swept out Thor's legs from beneath him and tried to plant the tip of Gungnir into Thor's skull, but Thor dodged and rose to his feet only to see Loki spin around Gungnir and plant a dropkick into Thor's chest sending him staggering back. Loki pulled Gungnir out of the ground and approached Thor with dangerous intent. Loki tried to stab at Thor's midsection but Thor caught the center of the spear and pulled Loki close delivering an elbow to Loki's nose dazing momentarily, Thor then attempted to throw Loki but was countered when Loki shifted his weight and caused Thor to fly over his head and land a few feet away. Thor then turned with Mjolnir but soon found the hammer out of his hand clanking on the ground behind him after Loki fired a blast at the weapon. "How disappointing" said Loki slowly approaching Thor "Looks like you don't have what it takes after all."

"I don't want to fight you anymore Loki, please stop" pleaded Thor.

"You truly are weak aren't you? Listen to you pleading like a helpless child" Loki remarked stepping closer to Thor. Loki wasn't ready for it to be over not yet, he wanted this to last, he needed Thor completely invested in fighting him. "Perhaps I should go to Midgard and show your precious mortal a real man" Thor turned to look at Loki "Just think about her screaming my name and when I'm done with her" Loki snickered as he spoke "She won't even remember your name" Loki turned away from Thor to stare into the portal which was growing increasingly unstable. He turned back to continue to berate his brother but only found his face meeting Thor's fist. Loki staggered and had barely recovered when another blow caught him in his abdomen and then several more followed suit as Thor pounded his midsection. Loki could feel his ribs and the rest of insides slowly crumbling from the attacks. Thor then turned his attention to Loki's head which Thor delivered strike after strike until Loki fell onto his back. Loki thought it was over until he felt a weight on his chest as Thor crouched over him, then he felt Thor's fists hit his face over and over again. As Thor continued to strike Loki began to think, he had done it, he had pushed Thor far enough for Thor to end it. Thor found himself unable to control his body anymore he just wanted to hurt Loki for even thinking about Jane. He watched as Loki's face began to bruise and he began to bleed through his nose and from small cuts on his forehead. As he rose to deliver another blow something in his brain clicked and he realized that Loki was still his brother. Thor stopped and lifted himself from Loki's chest. Thor turned and walked towards his father and the others who had crept up near the summit.

"THOR!" cried Loki wiping the blood from his face and rising to his knees.

"It's over Loki" replied Thor not even turning to look at his brother.

"Oh it's not over" said Loki standing and lifting Gungnir "not by a long shot!" he shouted disappearing and then reappearing in front of Thor. Thor called Mjolnir and stood in a defensive stance. Loki smiled and then multiplied himself into at least two dozen copies. The copies of Loki encircled Thor like wolves eyeing their dinner. The winds around the spire started to swirl more violently.

"What is going on?" asked Volstagg who had Odin's arm draped over his shoulder to provide support for the All-father.

"The portal is beginning to collapse in on itself when that happens the whole top half of the mountain will most likely go with it" explained Odin inwardly hoping for Thor to end this quickly.

Loki was mixed in with his copies just as he had in the arena so long ago but this time he was not going to let Thor win. Loki sent a blast hitting Thor in his right knee peeling away some of Thor's armor. Thor swung with Mjolnir violently only catching copies that quickly reappeared. Loki hit Thor several more times as he continued the attack. Thor now was hobbling on one leg as his right knee was now shredded from Loki's attacks. Thor thought over how to beat Loki in his head quietly thinking of everything he had learned over his life. He could beat Loki with his strength but Loki had removed that from the equation with his copy trick. Loki far outmatched him mentally he knew that but he also knew that Loki's current state could be taken advantage of as Loki would certainly be over confident since he would never expect Thor to outsmart him or to out lie him. "You win Loki I surrender" said Thor dropping his head and falling to his knees. The copies stopped moving and watched Thor like a hawk. Mjolnir clanged as it hit the ground next to Thor.

"No" muttered Sif in shock. None spoke as Thor waited for Loki to strike.

Loki looked at Thor he read Thor's body language, his body showing that his body had relaxed as if he had lifted a great burden off of his shoulders. Loki almost could not believe it, Thor had surrendered and now all Loki had to do was strike him down and end it. The winds whistled in his ears, the portal was nearing its breaking point, he probably should leave all of his being told him to leave but something in him kept him in his spot with Gungnir in his hands the chance to defeat Thor mere seconds away. "It's time to end this" he said as he launched himself into the air preparing to deliver the final blow.

Thor was fast even faster than Loki thought possible it all happened too quickly for it even to register with Loki until it was too late. Thor rose his hand, grasped Mjolnir and unleashed a thunder strike that knocked Loki all the way until he hit the stone table that he laid on as a baby so many centuries prior all before Loki could react, Thor had tricked him Thor beat him at his own game. Thor stood and looked at Loki who was breathing hard with his back up against the table, Gungnir was next to him and Loki moved to grab only to have it move away from him and return to Odin's grasp. Thor walked away from his brother and joined his friends on the path when suddenly the mountain began to quake. Thor looked back to see that the portal had begun to collapse, Loki was still dazed in front of the table when the wind caught him flipping him over the table. Loki managed to grab the edge of the table to stop himself from falling into the portal. "He will be okay right? I mean if he falls into the portal he will get sent to Midgard I will just have Heimdall send me there to retrieve him" reasoned Thor.

"No Thor look at the angle Loki is at if he falls in he will miss the center of the portal he will hit the side which will suck him into the void" explained Odin who looked up to the sky. "Heimdall transport us home it will take him some time since the unstable portal will throw off his ability to grab us."

Thor turned and grabbed some rope from Sif that they had brought in case they needed to climb up any rock faces he stepped near the suction zone and tied his ankles and handed the slack to Sif and the others "I will not let him go" said Thor throwing himself over the edge falling until the others pulled the rope tight. Thor came to a stop a short distance from Loki. Thor reached his hand down to Loki a final life line to his younger brother. Loki looked up and saw the hand reaching for him a life line, a chance to go home and even to his own surprise he reached up, the little brother in him wanted his big brother to save him even if they weren't really brothers. Their fingers were mere centimeters from each other. Loki used all remaining strength to pull himself up on the table to shorten the distance between but when he did the table gave out and ripped from the ground "NOOOO!" cried Thor calling thunder with Mjolnir cutting the rope and sending him tumbling after Loki. As they fell Thor flashed back to the first time he saw Loki so long ago in his parents rooms in his mother's arms, he remembered watching Loki grow up, protecting him from as many bullies as he could, but he could not protect Loki from all of them, from all the rumors and the jokes at his expense, he had failed his little brother but he was going to save him, he had to save him.

Loki watched as he fell, he watched the fear and the grimace on Thor's face. He knew the void was about to claim him, in that short moment it all became clear he was no longer meant to be here, he was supposed to leave it all behind Asgard, Thor, everything his destiny was either to die in this moment or to unleash his fury on the nine realms, perhaps if Thor saved him he would change go back to the way it was but Loki was no fool Thor was too far to save him from this moment of destiny.

Odin watched with Sif and the warriors three hoping for a miracle as his sons fell into the portal.

Thor was a few millimeters from grabbing Loki's arm when Loki was sucked into the void and out of Thor's sight and Thor was pulled into the center sending him rocketing into the surface of the Earth. Loki was gone.


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

Thor was on his hands and knees the sand was blowing underneath him, he could feel it slipping into the small crevices of his armor. He barely felt the soft hand of Jane touch his shoulder "Thor?" she asked.

Jane nearly choked when she saw Thor's face; she thought she had seen his worst when he didn't have his powers when he was banished, but this was different she could see so many emotions in his eyes. She could see sorrow, failure, and a sense of great loss in his eyes that were welling up with tears. Before she could even react Thor latched his arms around her waist and put his face into her stomach and began to cry. She felt helpless as Thor wept and she could tell everyone else at the site was feeling the same as they stared at them.

The mountain was falling apart around Sif and the others and the portal was getting stronger. Odin was just staring into the portal in shock as if expecting Loki to somehow reappear in some kind of miracle but Sif knew better. "What now?" asked Volstagg looking for some kind of direction. Sif looked back down the path knowing that they could try to go down the mountain but even down the path she could see the mountain crumbling. She turned abruptly and knelt so she could speak into Odin's ear.

"We need you right now All-father there will be time to mourn the loss of Loki but right now we need to get out of here" she explained needing Odin to help figure out a plan.

Odin snapped out of his trance, Sif was right he needed to worry about the living nothing could be done for Loki now. He stood and raised Gungnir over his head slamming it down onto the ground releasing a light from the tip of his spear into the air. The next thing they knew they were being pulled off the mountain via the Bifrost Bridge. They were in the observatory in a blink of an eye and Heimdall was watching them with heavy eyes. "Where is Thor?" asked Odin as Sif and the others began the journey to the healers in order to get their wounds treated.

"He is on Midgard and Loki is not with him. I am sorry my king" replied Heimdall with sad tone in his voice. Odin dropped his head knowing that Frigga was not going to take this well.

Thor was still latched onto Jane when he heard the sky begin to swirl, he looked up "My father and the others have returned to Asgard. I must go to help them handle the consequences of my brother. I must go" Thor said to Jane standing up. She simply nodded and watched him vanish into thin air right before her eyes.

Thor opened his eyes and spotted his father and Heimdall he looked to Odin "Does mother know?" he asked knowing that his mother was much closer to Loki than his father was.

"I'm sure she is on her way" said Odin quickly.

Frigga nearly sprinted into the observatory but came to a dead stop when she only saw Odin and Thor. "Where is Loki?" she asked thinking maybe Sif and the others had snuck him to the healers but when she looked into the eyes of her husband and of her eldest son. "No" she muttered falling to her knees and starting to cry. Odin was quickly by her side and held her as she wept. Thor simply stood like a helpless child but soon left his mother and father to deal with Loki's death as they saw fit because he just wanted to be left alone.

A few days later all of Asgard gathered in the great hall, Odin was standing in front of everyone and gave them a huge speech about Loki having his faults but him still being part of the royal family and how much he loved him, Thor didn't hear much the pain was still too great for him to handle, they had told him the truth the night prior, about how Loki was actually his adopted brother and how he was half Jotun. He was shocked at first and quite frankly when he went to bed he thought he would feel different about Loki when he woke up but all he felt was more sadness for his brother. All those years of being lied too and learning the truth drove Loki to a dark place he never recovered from. A piece of him would never forgive Odin for letting it get so far but Thor could not blame him for wanting to protect Loki from something that would have completely ostracized him from everyone as a child but Thor just wished he could talk to his brother and tell him it would be okay and that he was going to help him no matter what it took. Thor spotted the warriors three with troubled faces it was true that they were not on the best of terms with Loki in any stretch of the word but they did not wish this upon him. He did not see Sif though which worried him but it did not surprise him since her and Loki were never really that close. He eventually spotted Sif near the back of the hall next to a small pool, she was staring into the gathering water and pulled a knife out of sheath and moved a section of her silky black hair over to where she could see. She placed the knife next to her hair and cut off a piece of it off and dropped it into the water and walked slowly out of the hall. Thor inwardly smiled since he knew that Sif did it for Loki who always loved her black hair perhaps she didn't hate Loki as much as he thought she did.

Following the ceremony Thor wished to be alone so he walked along the Bifrost Bridge for what seemed like hours. His mind wandered to the promise he made to Loki when he first met him, he swore to protect him from everything that would seek to hurt him and he had failed, not only had he left Loki to dangle for people to make fun of him but when he had his chance to save him at the portal he failed even worse. He could still see Loki's eyes when Thor reached his hand out to help they filled with hope as if Thor was saving his very soul but then the sight of Loki's fear when the stone table gave out and he fell toward the portal, and then there was the final look that Loki gave Thor before vanishing from his sight, a look of relief as if he was content with whatever happened next. Thor looked around to find himself in the observatory next to Heimdall "How are you handling things?" asked Heimdall hoping to help Thor out somehow.

"I miss him" Thor replied quickly knowing he could trust Heimdall.

Heimdall felt bad for Thor whom he knew blamed himself for Loki's fate so he decided to try to help Thor get over the loss "Would you like to know what I think?" he asked. Thor nodded with a quizzical look. "If anyone could survive falling into the void and survive it would be your brother" Heimdall was telling what he knew to be true Loki was smart, powerful and understood Bifrost travel almost as well as he did and he could not trust his vision in Loki's case since he could hide himself from his view. Heimdall pep talk seemed to work as Thor's mood improved almost immediately.

"Send me to Midgard, I wish to visit with Jane and my friends" requested Thor smiling.

"Of course" replied Heimdall setting up the portal.

"Tell my parents not to wait up" Thor said with a smile before vanishing down to earth.

Heimdall demeanor changed after Thor left, the darkness he sensed when Thor was gone was still there hiding just out of view waiting for the right moment, he had thought perhaps it was Loki but it wasn't something was out there waiting and it was strong, so strong that not only Asgard was in danger but the entire universe itself was in danger. Heimdall steeled himself for the future that he knew was going to take them all to a dark new place.


	36. Epilogue

**Ok, final update for this story been a lot of fun writing this up, just wanted to thank everyone who kept reading even after the updates started taking longer. Feel free to check out my Iron Man story as it will be a part of my own Marvel Universe which will hopefully come together in an Avengers story down the line.**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

A crash was all that the hunting party heard while it was in the middle of hunting some antelope. They were on the plains of Africa, a part of a small tribe that was nestled in a quiet section of the continent, allowing them some measure of isolation from the modern world which they only understood minimally and they wanted to keep it that way. They were all tall and muscular the young hunters of their tribe, the antelope ran off in all directions and soon they were too far for the hunters to continue their pursuit. They decided to investigate the crash since they had large flying machines crash in their territory before and they were able to use some of the things inside the twisting metal. It was a short distance to walk for them as they were accustomed to covering many miles in their hunts.

They did not see smoke which was weird for a crash since the machines ran on a liquid that burned when touched by fire. They slowed to a crawl in order to prevent any survivors from hearing their approach since most of the time any survivors tended to have weapons. Their breathing was even like an archer preparing to take a long distance shot that they cannot miss. One of the younger men then tripped over a metal object which caused the older hunters to scowl at him. They spotted the crater but saw no other metal objects; several went into the crater to investigate while the rest stayed to look over the metal object that the younger hunter had tripped over. The object was hot and was in fact a helmet of some kind, one wiped it off with some of his clothing and then the helmet glinted in the setting sun in a gold hue. It was not like any helmet they had ever seen before it was not a helmet that they usually found in crashes but what you expect some kind of warrior to wear, it had two horns that curled up that added almost a foot to the height of the helmet.

One of the hunters who went to investigate the crater began to shout for the others to find him and soon he was surrounded by all of his fellow hunters. Before them laid a man, a man with golden armor that matched the helmet and his clothing was a darker variation of green. His hair was black and disheveled, cuts and bruises covered his face and a small pool of blood was spotted next to his right shoulder. His eyes were closed but he was breathing shallowly but he was alive. His skin was pale and contrasted heavily with the blood that appeared to be coming from all over his body. They started to debate if they should take him to the village when his eyes flashed open. They saw the greenest set of eyes they ever saw right before a blinding light, searing pain and a roar full of rage overtook them.

**I know its hyper short but I prefer to keep his emotions and intentions a secret for know.**


End file.
